The Road to a Silver Queen's Heart
by aGoldenLion
Summary: Issei was saved from damage beyond belief by an unexpected person who went through a similar experience. How far will Issei rise to reach out to her and save her from a lonely fate. Will he be the one to melt her Heart of Ice? M-Rated. You know why..it's DxD
1. The Promise

Hello everyone!

It is finally time for a new story.

I've been playing around with the idea for a while now and I've finally had the motivation to begin writing it.

I don't know how it is with authors and aspiring authors, but I think the first chapter is the most difficult one to write. I've started like 3 months ago so I still see myself as a newbie.

Anyways. This story is for the Issei and Grayfia lovers and it will be something new, something I personally have yet to see in a story.

The first chapter is pretty much canon with some minor but important changes. Chapter 2 and further will be a combination of OC and Canon till we reach a chapter between 15 and 20 or so. From there on it's almost completely OC.

Just to let you guys know; I SUCK AT WRITING CANON. Be glad that most will be OC like I usually write. In my mind I expect to write between 50-100 chapters.

Personally speaking, I like this story so much that I don't care how you guys feel about it. However, I do hope you will enjoy this story as much as I do myself.

I do want to thank **junejuly305** , **SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan** , **LordxSesshomaru** and **DdraigTrueEmperor9** for their much-appreciated input. If any of you would like to be included in pre-reading and giving inputs, send me a PM.

For everyone reading this, I have two fair warnings:

\- Issei won't be a big fan of Rias nor Sirzechs. However, their relationship won't be hostile.

\- I expect a review from every single one of you for the idea of this story. Like it, hate it, flame it I don't care. I need to know how you guys feel about this idea.

With this I believe I've said enough I suppose.

Let's start the show!

''….'' – Talking and thoughts.

 _''….'' – Flashback, memories and writing._

 **''.…'' – Ddraig talking.**

 _ **''….'' Ddraig's thoughts.**_

 **[...] – Boosted Gear mentions and actions.**

* * *

The beat of the rain could be heard pelting on the windows whilst violent winds swept through the streets on a depressive night in Kuoh when Issei slowly awoke from his forced slumber.

Issei was in this predicament because he, together with Rias and the rest of her peerage, was utterly demolished by Raiser Phenex.

Together they managed to defeat every piece with the exception of Raiser, which was already far more than was expected from the inexperienced king's peerage.

When Issei was defeated and Raiser wanted to close his eyes permanently, Rias gave up with tears in her eyes as she knew it was now all over.

As he was reliving the last memories he could recount, small pearly tears found their way along his cheek dripping on his balled fists.

He could only imagine how Rias' cries and sobs were drowned by the chime of the bells in the underworld, how completely devastated she was that she had to spend her life with someone that didn't see her as a girl but as his property.

Issei cursed his weakness in the starlit silence as he kept whispering ''I'm sorry, Buchou'' like a mantra.

Slowly he moved himself to sit straight. His torn muscles throbbed painfully when he shakingly stood up on his two feet and walked towards the window.

''If only we won..'' Issei whispered into the night when he opened the window and looked up.

The moon shone upon the billions of droplets that cried with him for the pain and suffering she would have to go through now.

''Pain...the catalyst of all evil'' Issei softly said out loud. He still remembered the night before how she carved open the bleeding wounds that were left there by Raynare.

Even so, Issei was happy that he was saved by her and could live on with new friends. Though deep inside of his heart, so very, very deep that the existence of the feeling would almost be non-existent he was glad. Glad that the person that hurt him was in misery herself.

How he remembered the moment where Rias tried to take advantage of him, the moment she left a permanent scar on his heart.

However, before it could get any worse, she appeared.

Issei's breath left his body when he saw her. Those steely silver eyes that haunted his mind ever since exploring the depths of them. The vast emptiness that hid behind them reached out to him, felt out to him. Whether conscious or unconscious he did not know.

She might have tried to hide it, but the look in her liquid silver eyes showed him that she knew of heart-wrenching betrayal as well.

Even though his heart was literally punctured not too long ago, it ached for her as her depths of misery were far deeper than his own, like a bottomless pit where not even light could escape.

How strange the days suddenly were after meeting this woman who was so much like himself, but only used a different mask. His perverseness dried up and spent the days training in solitude on the mountain, away from the rest of Rias' peerage. Which was the only positive thing that happened to him the past weeks.

 **''Don't beat yourself up Partner''** a deep voice from within his left arm suddenly said into the lonesome night.

''Ddraig.'' Issei sadly replied. ''I'm sorry that I'm no good''

 **''It's alright Partner, I suppose I'm at fault as well''** Ddraig answered the downtrodden boy. His current partner was an emotional mess who acted like he only worked towards looking at as many breasts as possible. If he had been firmer with the boy and if he had spoken to him about his fears, he might have already reached balance breaker. Dragon pride is very inconvenient at times.

 **''Ever since that devil princess pushed you away, you have trained relentlessly and grown far stronger than you were before.''** Ddraig encouragingly said as best as he could. **'' _..Not to mention that you're very close to it already''_** Ddraig thought as he looked at the boy whose spirit was slightly lifted.

''Still, we were defeated by that stupid Yakitori'' Issei sighed out loud. ''Even if I don't show it, I still feel bad for buchou that she has to marry him''

Ddraig growled angrily. He hadn't forgotten the petty devil questioning his power so he didn't relish in the fact that his partner would have to be subservient to him.

He was about to tell Issei to escape and run to the forgotten dragon lands when he felt magic gathering in the room.

 **''Someone's coming''** Ddraig said and quieted down, ready to act at any sign of danger.

Just like Ddraig said it would, a small red magic circle with the Gremory symbol lit up the room a moment later.

Issei turned around and saw a familiar figure appear when the magic circle died out.

Slowly everything around him had stopped again like the first time. The beat of his heart, the pink colour on his cheeks, the focus of his eyes, and the pump of his lungs.

Thankfully it all resumed a second later, but much more violently than previously.

There she was..the one that occupied his thoughts ever since meeting her.

She stood regally and silent before him in all her grace. Like the first time, she was dressed like a common maid, though her beautiful appearance made her look like a princess in the night.

Which was when she tipped her face up into the light, Issei thought ''Ahh.. yes. Just as beautiful as the first time I saw her..''

Through the moonlit silence, Issei could see her silver eyes showing emptiness and a sliver of loneliness. Yet there was something that sparked with a warmth which kept her eyes from being cold.

Issei looked at the silent maid who was staring at him intriguingly like she was solving a puzzle about him and his uncommon behaviour.

Her neutral expression never changed as her deep red lips slowly separated and the sound of her melodious voice could be heard calmly resonating in the room.

''Hyoudou Issei-sama''

Only two words breathed out from his lips as he was completely mesmerised by the sound of her voice.

''Grayfia-san''

* * *

 _''H-Hold on! What is this!? What's happening!? My mind can't catch up to Buchou's actions!'' Issei shouted in his mind as Rias suddenly appeared in the middle of the night in his bedroom._

 _"Hurry, go to the bed. I will get ready for it now, Issei" Rias hassled him while taking her uniform off._

 _"B-Buchou! This is!?" He shouted as she was calmly taking off all of her clothes._

 _Issei began to panic. Even a horny student like him would get confused when a beautiful girl like Rias would suddenly appear and say something like "Let's have sex"_

 _But most of all, Issei's heart began to throb painfully as she reminded him of Raynare right now._

 _Rias, who only has her panties on, took a huge breath and walked towards him._

 _She saw the distressed look on his face and asked "Ise, aren't I good enough?"_

 _"N-No! Absolutely not!" He quickly replied. ''It's jus-''_

 _"I thought about all sorts of things, but this is the only method left." Rias interrupted before he could even finish his sentence._

 _''Method for what!? I can't see where this is leading to!?'' Issei erratically continued as he tried to get her attention._

 _"If there is evidence, then they can't complain about it. The only person close to me who is able to do it with me is you." Rias continued like she didn't even hear him. "…There are things you still lack in, but you seem to have the potential."_

 _Rias's fingertip touched Issei's cheek. With her touch, he felt something mysterious running through his body._

 _"You are the only one who would do it as soon as I ask and will go till the end." Rias said as she kept her finger on his cheek._

 _"B-Buchou…" Issei cried out as he felt his reason disappear and he finally understood why._

 _She was sending signals into his unconsciousness._

 _''S-Stop, what are you doing?'' Issei said as he tried to move away from her, but she was too quick._

 _Rias approached him and pushed him down onto the bed before she began to horse ride him. She planted herself down on top of his manhood, which was cozingly nuzzled between her bottom and thighs._

 _Her crimson hair fell down on his body and his face. The smell of her crimson hair began to unwillingly excite him._

 _''Katsjik'' The sound of her bra being unhooked. Her pink nipples were already erect._

 _"This is your first time, right Ise? Or do you already have experience?" Rias impatiently asked._

 _"I-It's my first time!" He forcefully answered as he fought against the control._

 _"I see. It's my first time as well, so let's do it till the end even if both of us have no experience. It's all right, it's very simple. You just have to put it inside here." Rias answered as her hand guided his eyes._

 _She touched her important part with her finger. It was so stimulating that Issei's brain was about to burst from the conflicting signals._

 _On one hand he was a pervert, but on the other he silently suffered._

 _Then Rias took his right hand and pressed it on her left breast before asking ''…Do you realise it?" with a charming voice._

 _"I'm also nervous. You can tell by my heart beat right?" She spurted on when Issei didn't reply._

 _''…B-Buchou is also nervous.'' Issei thought. ''But why-''_

 _''Now it's time for you to lose your clothes as well'' Rias interrupted him again as she began to fumble with his belt._

 _"B-But! Raynare..I'm not ready for this'' Issei softly said as his heart was still unsure whether he wanted to go through with what was happening._

 _''Is that what you were mumbling about Ise. Raynare is dead, let go of it.'' Rias angrily said as she ripped his pants off._

 _It was the first time since meeting Rias that he was afraid of her. Even when he was in the ORC for the first time he wasn't afraid. She wasn't the usual buchou he knew._

 _''Did you forget how I was murdered by Raynare.. before you rudely stitched my heart back together, even though it never stopped the bleeding.'' Issei thought with a pained and fearful look on his face. ''Is this the real buchou I'm seeing now?''_

 _There he saw her now, right in front of him, inching closer with a dark smile and whispered in his ears. "It was fun. The short time I spent with you...''_

 _Instead of Raynare, it was Rias who got her face close to Issei's and whispered. "Are you trying to embarrass me?"_

 _She channelled a small amount of her demonic energy in her eyes to strengthen her question and to intimidate him._

 _That's when Issei realised that Rias wasn't about to care for his feelings on the matter and use him like Raynare did. He could even imagine Raynare's evil grin on her face._

 _''..It was like playing house with a little child."_

 _''What are you waiting for Ise, do it quickly.'' Rias commanded her pawn_

 _When he still wouldn't move and was shaking, not from excitement but from fear, Rias decided to take matters into her own hands and grabbed Issei by the shoulders before she put him down against his bed._

 _''On my bed. There is a fully naked girl on top of me. She's saying that I can do her..'' Issei thought with an unfocused and far away look, but there was nothing but liquid ice in his veins, stopping him from making any movement._

 _''Grr...Fine! I will do it myself'' Rias angrily said to the petrified Issei._

 _She was about to make her body engulf Issei's manhood inch by inch but stopped when a sudden flash appeared in the room._

 _Seeing that, Buchou sighed._

 _"…Looks like I was a bit late…" Rias said as she stared at the magic circle with disgust even though the symbol on the magic circle was from the Gremory group._

 _''Who is it? Kiba? Akeno-san? Koneko-chan?'' Issei thought. ''Wait, no matter who it is, getting caught in this situation is bad''_

 _But Issei's prediction was wrong, and the person who appeared from the magic-circle was someone he had never seen before._

 _She was a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flowed all the way down to her back, featured a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids._

 _She wore a blue and white French maid outfit with sleeves and a white maid headband over her head._

 _The beautiful silver-haired maid spoke silently after understanding the situation that was happening in front of her._

 _"Are you trying to break the agreement by doing something like this?" The maid said plainly as if she was astonished. Buchou twitched her eyebrows hearing that._

 _"If I don't go this far, both Otou-sama and Onii-sama won't listen to me right?" She enquired._

 _"Both Sirzechs-sama and the master will become sad after they find out that you tried to give your purity to some lowly person like this." The maid calmly replied as she began to collect Rias' clothing._

 _''Master? S-Sirzechs-sama? Who is it? From what Buchou said, is it her father and her brother? So Buchou has a brother.'' Issei thought as he began to calm down from her forceful actions. ''But lowly… She's talking about me right?''_

 _"My purity is mine only. What's wrong with giving it to someone whom I acknowledged? Also don't call my cute servant lowly. Even if it's you, I won't forgive you, Grayfia." Rias angrily said to the stoic maid._

 _The woman called Grayfia picked up Rias's bra._

 _"Anyway, you are the next heiress of the House of Gremory, so please don't show your skin to a man recklessly. Even more so if you are in the middle of this situation." Grayfia said._

 _She then puts the bra on Buchou's body._

 _The woman looked at me. She then bowed her head down._

 _"How do you do. I'm a maid that serves the House of Gremory. My name is Grayfia. Pleased to make your acquaintance."_

 _The elixir of life within Issei began to flow slower and slower when his body acknowledged his unspoken command to focus each and every resource on the unparalleled beauty in front of him._

 _He looked at her walking towards him and realised that somehow the rest of the world seemed to vanish before his eyes._

 _The woman stopped in front of the staring Issei and looked at him, patiently waiting for an answer._

 _Issei, however, said nothing. His eyes were completely captivated, enthralled and bewitched by her appearance as her silver eyes captured his soul with her gaze._

 _Beautiful snow white skin like it was frozen in time as her silver pearls slowly grew confused at his silence._

 _But what hit Issei the most, was the loneliness that hid behind them._

 _Rias, who had enough of her pawn's constant disobedience, made it known that his intimate gaze was unwelcomed._

 _''Pinch'' and the magic was broken._

 _After having stopped her lecherous pawn, Rias asked "Grayfia, did you come here of your own accord? Or because the household sent you? …Or is it Onii-sama?"_

 _"All of them." Grayfia replied._

 _"Is that so? You, who is brother's Queen, came to the human world personally. So it can only be one thing. I understand." Buchou said and picked her clothes up. She puts her arm through her clothes. Her naked body was getting covered._

 _"I'm sorry, Ise. Let's make it so that the thing from earlier never happened. I wasn't thinking straight either. Let's forget about today's incident." Rias said._

 _''…Ah, so it's over then. W-Well, I don't know what's going on either… But I know that I'm happy it is.'' Issei thought as the stress and fear left his body._

 _"Ise? Wait, is this person?" Grayfia said._

 _''Hmm? Grayfia-san looked at me with a shocked expression. I never expected a woman like her to be this shocked.'' Issei thought_

 _"Yes, Hyoudou Issei. My Pawn. The user of the **[Boosted Gear].** " Rias proudly said._

 _"… **[Boosted Gear]** , the one possessed by the Emperor of Dragons…" The maid muttered out loud._

 _''What is it?'' Issei said suddenly as Grayfia started to look at him as if she's looking at something extraordinary._

 _"Grayfia, let's go back to my room. I will listen to what you have to say over there. Akeno can also attend, right?" Rias said in between._

 _"The "Priestess of Thunder"? I don't mind. It's a must for High-class Devils to have their Queen by their side all the time."_

 _"Very well. Ise." Rias said to get his undivided attention_

 _She walked towards him and pressed her lips on his cheeks for a few seconds._

 _"Please forgive me for today with this. I troubled you a lot. Let's meet again in the clubroom tomorrow." Rias continued and stepped back._

 _She gave a final farewell and disappeared in the magic-circle together with Grayfia-._

… _Issei was the only one left in the room now, standing there while touching the cheek where he was kissed._

 _The small smile and fake attitude he wore like a mask came crumbling down with their departure._

 _Issei slowly collapsed on the ground as he gripped his throbbing heart. ''Why couldn't you just ask me..'' He thought,_

 _The adoration and trust Issei had for Rias were broken beyond recognition as she managed to slowly shred his throbbing heart once more._

 _''Even as a no good pervert I let myself get hurt..'' Issei said as his shaking form lied on the ground._

 _''Uhh..'' He groaned when he lifted himself up. ''I can't believe I couldn't do anything to stop her.'' Issei thought as he remembered her manipulating his mind. ''Why would you step on a scarred heart, buchou''_

 _In that moment, Issei promised himself to never feel so helpless again._

* * *

The breath Issei didn't need to take was caught in his dry throat after softly uttering her name.

Grayfia-san, who had no time to spare, took out a single paper. There was a magic-circle written on it.

"This magic circle allows you to teleport to the hall of the engagement party of the House of Gremory and House of Phenex." She said and handed Issei the paper.

''W-Why is she giving me this?'' Issei thought as he recognised the Gremory seal.

"I have a message from Sirzechs-sama for you." Grayfia continued, taking Issei out of his thoughts.

She paused for a second and then spoke with a serious expression.

"If you want to save my sister, barge into the hall. That's what he said. There is also another magic circle on the back of the paper. Please use it when you take back Ojou-sama. I am definitely sure that it will be useful to you.'' Grayfia said before she finished her explanation.

Issei didn't know how to respond. Grayfia then stood up and tried to leave his room.

''No..'' He suddenly whispered, halting Grayfia in her step. ''I won't fight for buchou anymore''

''What do you mean, Issei-sama?'' The baffled Grayfia asked as she turned around.

Issei's mind was continuously assaulted the past days with images from the night where he lost his trust in his king.

A voice no one had ever heard Issei use, a voice filled with hate said ''You saw it yourself, what happened that night. She does not care about how I felt then, so why should I care now?''

Grayfia could see the signs of conflict behind his doubtful eyes and decided to tell him a story she had kept to herself for a long, long time.

''Issei-sama, please listen closely'' Grayfia calmly said and began to speak.

''Hundreds of years ago, during the war there were two devil factions. The faction of the current government and the old-maou faction. I fought and bled for my faction, the old maou faction, and continued to do so till I fought a certain man. We battled countless of times and slowly I fell in love with him. His sweet words convinced me to defect from my faction and follow him into battle. Through my image of him, I didn't see the lies behind those same sweet words. So the second I stepped into their camp I was imprisoned and killed before being reincarnated by the same man. I've lived in solitude for a century, closing my heart for all affairs of love and attachment out of fear. Even though he begged for my forgiveness I can't and I will never forgive him.''

''I've encased my heart in ice to forget the pain I went through those days'' Grayfia continued softly, before shaking her head. ''What I mean to say is; don't make the same mistake as I made. You are still young, you will find love again. Don't stare blindly on Rias-Ojou.''

Issei was quietly working over the story in his mind, till he spoke a few minutes later.

''Why didn't you rebel after he did this?'' Issei asked

''Because I would be hunted and killed like any other stray devil.'' Grayfia solemnly answered.

''You would still have had your revenge'' Issei insisted quite firmly.

''I'm afraid that it isn't as simple in my case.'' Grayfia calmly explained. ''You see, my family has always served those carrying the Lucifer name. My ancestors would disgrace me if I would harm my master'' _''_ _ _..Not like they haven't already disgraced me after abandoning the original maou Lucifer''__ she continued in her thoughts.

Grayfia was about to walk away, confident that her story convinced him to fight, but stopped when she heard his voice again.

''I was killed by my first girlfriend'' Issei suddenly said ''I truly believed she loved me, but instead she punctured my heart till Rias rudely put it back together.''

Issei's voice was filled with unshed emotions as he continued. ''I'm afraid of growing closer to another girl and see the same thing happen over and over again. So I act like a pervert without equal, knowing that no girl will wish to come near me.''

Grayfia was calmly listening to Issei opening up to her and she could feel the same emotions in his voice as she held in her heart.

After careful deliberation, she walked towards Issei and stretched out her arms like a mother would do. Issei however saw her movement not like that.

''No...'' He silently whispered as he tried to step back, but Grayfia wouldn't have any of it and pulled him close into her warm embrace. Underneath her ice cold appearance, there was a certain caring warmth she provided him with.

Issei, who wasn't used to this, began to shake in her arms, expecting a vicious strike or remark at any moment.

As he closed his eyes in preparation, he could feel dark emotions well up in his heart and mind, before a whisper he once heard was whispered like a tease in his ears..

 _''Will you die for me..''_

He was ready to push Grayfia away at that moment, but when he opened his eyes he didn't find himself in his room.

There was only darkness around him and a figure he never wanted to see again.

Feathered wings as black as the abyss spread on the back of the girl that started everything.

Her evil grin and dark glare were still fresh in his mind, her sweet but dark voice still lingered in his ears. Words that he once longed to hear from her were now nothing but poison to his mind.

 _''Issei, Issei-kun. Did you really think that death would stop me from killing you''_ Raynare said with an evil glint in her eyes as she flew up high and materialized a spear of light in her hand.

Issei's body was frozen to the ground. Petrified as his eyes could only focus on the familiar spear of light that ended his life once before.

With a dark glare, she hurled the javelin of light towards his heart, but when it was about to penetrate his shivering form it disintegrated into particles of light.

The shivering Issei who expected his life to end in fear suddenly heard a loud thud not far in front of him.

 _''What do you think you're doing, you brat!''_ He heard Raynare shout angrily. When Issei tentatively opened his eyes, he too was surprised to see Raynare flat on the ground with frozen wings.

Issei was about to deny his involvement till a massive demonic aura behind him made its presence known.

''I did that..'' a silent but distinctive female voice said.

''Let me go you bas-'' Raynare began to shout, till her eyes grew fearful from the appearance of the new figure.

A woman with glowing silver eyes, silver hair and an angered expression on her face. How appropriate for her nickname to be the ''Silver Queen of Annihilation''

''I will not allow you to torment him any longer, fallen angel. Perish!'' Grayfia said as her eyes flashed Silver once more.

Forever trapped in a fearful expression, Raynare was instantly frozen with the light still lingering in her eyes to remain there till the end of time, as a reminder of her own mistakes.

''It's time to wake up now, Issei-sama'' Grayfia said as she powered down, but Issei didn't do anything.

He was completely captivated by her, how she saved him from his own darkness.

''Wake up Issei-sama'' Grayfia whispered once more when she embraced him in the darkness.

''Thank you..'' He silently whispered and found himself back in his room, still in the arms of the beautiful maid.

''I'm still alive..'' Issei thought and looked in her Silver eyes before he broke down.

He gripped her shoulders tight and pressed his face into her chest.

Though she was slightly surprised at his forwardness, Grayfia said nothing and allowed him to release his grief.

''It's alright, Issei-sama.'' She continued calmly as she pet the sobbing Issei. ''If you release your emotions now you will feel much better.''

Internally Issei was struggling with what was happening as the woman he had buried his face him was breaking through all his mental barriers he held up for so long.

''W-What are you doing, what do you want from me?'' Issei asked as he lifted his face up to look into her eyes.

Her eyes showed a small flash of surprise before they showed pain and loneliness and closed them. ''I always told myself that if I met someone that went through the same pain and suffering I went through, I would do my best to support him or her'' Grayfia said honestly.

In Issei's delirious mind, something greater than fear overwhelmed him and much to his own surprise he pulled her in closer. ''T-Thank you Grayfia-san'' He said full with emotion.

Grayfia, though touched by his heartfelt thanks, kept her emotionless look on her face.

''Neh..Grayfia-san?'' Issei asked.

''What is it, Issei-sama?'' She calmly replied before she was utterly surprised by his question.

''Was there no one you could confide in with your problems?'' He asked.

Grayfia's breath began to grow erratically and her eyes widened in fear as she was reminded of her own past.

 _''Lucifuge dog, the traitor to both factions. The crowd yelled as they threw rotten fruit at her''_

''Stop it'' She quietly muttered.

 _''Aarrgh! Grayfia shouted when the whip broke the skin on her back again, which was loudly cheered on by the crowd and the one she once loved.''_

Issei looked up and saw Grayfia's eyes dilute in fear. He began to shake her whilst yelling her name.

 _''You must die to be reborn again. To pay for what you have done, the man she loved said as he created a large ball of black and red. Be prepared, My ''Queen'' ''_

''Grayfia-san!'' Issei shouted and was able to wake her up.

''Uurgh..'' She said as she lost all feeling in her body.

''I wonder how long it has been..'' Grayfia thought a few moments later when she was able to stand on her two feet again.

''No, there was no one'' She replied to Issei's question a minute after.

''Are you alright now, Grayfia-san?'' Issei worriedly replied.

''Yes.. I just reminded myself that some beings are inherently evil.'' She tiredly replied.

Issei could only silently agree with her comment and held her.

''You are lucky Issei-sama. Your friends all care for you, even Rias. Though right now, she cares more about not marrying Raiser-sama than your feelings'' Grayfia said with a small amount of jealousy in her voice.

''Aren't there any people that have genuine feelings for you'' Issei asked curiously.

''I'm afraid it's a bit more complicated'' Grayfia replied with a soft voice. ''Many tried to gain my affection after the war, even my traitorous master. All of them were powerful and influential pure-blooded devils. But when I wouldn't willingly give them my heart they stopped approaching me.''

''I wouldn't stop. I would never stop.'' Issei suddenly said with a surprising amount of confidence.

''Issei-sama..?'' Grayfia asked with confusion in her voice.

''How do I reach you. How can I take you away from where you are?'' Issei asked completely serious.

Even though Grayfia was impressed and surprised at his resolve. Her heart did not swoon or beat louder at the possible empty promise.

''You intend to fight Maou Sirzechs for my hand?'' Grayfia asked to be certain and saw him nod fearlessly.

After carefully deliberating certain facts about the boy, she came to an answer.

''Alright, Issei-san. Is it alright for me to call you that?'' Grayfia asked and received a nod. ''In the summer vacation, Ojou-sama is expected to return to the Gremory castle. You will have to visit the old library in Lucifaad, there you will find your answer.''

Issei's eyes burned with motivation when he let go of her.

''Are you alright now, Issei-san?'' Grayfia asked as she prepared a magic circle to return back to castle Gremory, far later than expected.

''I feel much better'' Issei said with a true smile. His heart felt much lighter.

Grayfia gave him a curt smile and flared her power to teleport away.

''One more thing, Issei-san'' She said. ''If you don't win the match, you won't ever be able to reach me.'' and flashed away

* * *

Issei was left alone in my room. …There was no need to think about anything because his heart felt so light.

''Now, the only thing left is… '' Issei said and closed his eyes, ready to talk to his heart.

(Come out if you can hear me Ddraig! I need to talk to you. Come out!) He shouted.

Shortly after Issei called out to him, a creepy laugh echoed within him.

 **''You finally found your resolve haven't you, Partner?''** The dragon said as he had followed their conversation.

''I have..'' Issei said with conviction. ''But I need more power''

 **''Hahaha..Then I've got something for you..''** The dragon replied and gave Issei a solution.

* * *

Issei teleported to an unfamiliar place with the magic-circle Grayfia-san gave him. ''I thought that I couldn't transport because I lack in demonic-power, however it seems like it worked, possibly because this magic circle may be special.'' He thought as the symbol disappeared.

He looked around the place where he appeared in. It was a very spacious corridor and on the wall were rows of candles that lined up till the end of the building.

'' I don't have any time to waste here.'' Issei said as he walked towards the direction where he could hear noises.

He was quickly met by a gigantic door that was opened. There were huge engravings on the door with some kind of mystical beasts.

When he looked inside from the door, there were lots of Devils who were dressed up and were having a good time. ''These kinds of things are similar to the high society parties of humans. Well, I had never been in one though.'' Issei imagined.

Issei looked at the devils slowly to try and find some familiar faces, suddenly a crimson colour appeared in his vision.

A woman who had her crimson hair tied up. She was wearing a red dress and matching shoes.

Issei knew who it was with a single glance. Of course, that's because she was the person he was there for.

"Buchooooooooou!" Issei loudly shouted through the large room,

He had called out to Rias so loud that it echoed throughout the hall, gathering the attention of the devils around him. Rias also looked towards him.

That moment, Issei didn't miss the glimpse of his buchou who opened her eyes wide and shed a single drop of tear.

She slowly moved her lips saying "Ise".

"To all the High-class Devils here! And Buchou's brother, Maou-sama! My name is Hyoudou Issei from Kuou Academy! I have arrived to take back Buchou, Rias Gremory-sama!" Issei shouted to everyone in the hall.

The hall becomes even noisier.

Without caring about the two families, Issei walked towards Rias and Raiser.

"Hey, you! Do you know where this"

A person who seemed to be a guard came to stop him. However, there are those who came in to stop the guards as well.

"Ise-kun! Leave this to us!" A male voice shouted. It's Kiba who was wearing a white tuxedo.

"…You are late." A small build girl who is wearing a dress said.

"Ara ara, so you finally showed up." Akeno-san who was wearing an expensive looking kimono said as well. All of them were stopping those who are trying to get in my way.

"Thank you." Issei said quietly and went towards Raiser confidently.

"Buchou, no. Rias Gremory-sama belongs to us!"

"…!'' Raiser made a face that I can't explain with words.

"What's the meaning of this, Raiser?"

"Hey, Lady Rias. What's the meaning of this?"

Relatives and authorised people were making unsettled faces and they were panicking.

"It's an event that I organised."

That moment, a man with crimson hair who was sitting at the far back walks towards us. It's the person who was drawn in the portrait at the corridor. ''He seemed to resemble Buchou…'' Issei thought.

"Onii-sama." Buchou called this man

''Then this person is… Maou Sirzechs Lucifer!?'' Issei realised as anger spread through his body.

"I wanted to see the power of the Dragon, so I asked Grayfia to bring him." Sirzechs explained to the two families.

"S-Sirzechs-sama!? You can't do something irresponsible like this!" a panicking middle-aged man said.

However, he quieted down when Issei gave him a dirty look.

"It should be fine. The Rating Game from last time was very entertaining. But it was a bit disadvantage for my little sister who had no game experience to face off against Raiser-kun who is a prodigy from the House of Phenex."

"…So Sirzechs-sama, you are saying that the last game wasn't fair?"

"No, no, not at all. If a Maou such as myself says such thing, then I would be making the old nobles look bad. The connection between the High-class Devils is important after all." Maou-sama answered with a smile. From the way he spoke, he was aiding his sister.

"Then, Sirzechs. What do you want to do about it?" A middle-aged man with crimson hair asked him.

"Father. I want to make my cute little sister's engagement party into a flashy one. Dragon versus Phenex. Don't you think it's the ultimate event? To stir up the party by having a battle between legendary creatures. There aren't any entertainment which can surpass this."

Everyone in the hall becomes silent with Maou-sama's words. Sirzechs-sama then looked at Issei

"Dragon user-kun. You have our permission. Raiser, can you show your power once more right in front of Rias and I?"

Hearing Maou-sama's wish, Raiser made a fearless smile.

"Very well. There is no way I can decline if Sirzechs-sama asks me. This Raiser will show his last performance before getting married!"

Issei snorted at Raiser's proclamation in front of both families.

''Don't delude yourself useless Yakitori'' Issei said, causing people to gasp in the crowd. ''I will win here and send you home. I will win to prove myself and my cause''

Issei smiled so brightly that even the apathetic Raiser was curious about his cause.

''…Looks like he is eager to do this.'' a certain Silver-haired maid thought in the back of the crowd.

''The only thing left for me is to win!'' Issei shouted internally and pumped his fist in the air to raise his fighting spirit.

Maou-sama then approached Issei and asked "Dragon user-kun, what prize do you want when you win the match?"

"Sirzechs-sama!?"

"What are you saying!?"

The relatives started criticising at Sirzechs-sama's offer.

"He's a Devil, so we need to give him something fitting for it since we are asking him to do something for us. Now then. I can give you anything. A peerage? Or the most beautiful woman?" Maou-sama asked him while ignoring the voices of others around him.

''Thank you Maou-sama. I have already decided on what I will wish for and what I will fight for.'' Issei replied with a short bow. "I wish for you to give me Rias Gremory-sama back."

Maou-sama made a very happy face when Issei answered him without any pause.

"Very well. If you win, you may take Rias with you."

"Thank you very much." Issei said and bowed his head to Maou-sama who went back to the end of the hall.

* * *

The centre of the hall was cleared in a hurry.

The Devils in the hall were standing around the space, watching with keen eyes.

The ORC members were sitting in the same place as Rias, and sitting next to her was Maou-sama.

On the other hand at the House of Phenex side, their relatives, their servants, and Raiser's sister were sitting there.

Raiser and Issei were confronting each other at the centre of the created space.

"Please start!" Maou-sama shouted.

"Buchou. I will finish it in 10 seconds." Issei shouted confidently.

"…Ise?"

Rias made a doubtful face. ''It's all right. I will show it to you now.'' He returned.

"You sure talk big for saying that you will finish it in 10 seconds. Then I will finish you off in 5 seconds. It won't be like last time, Rias' Pawn!" Raiser shouted cockily

"Buchou! Please allow me to use "Promotion" here!"

Buchou nods at my request.

"Promotion! Queen!" Issei shouted.

Issei promoted to the ultimate piece and felt his power rise. ''I can feel the power that is coming from within me! The start of the battle will be the climax! Here's the next one! Let's go, Red Dragon Emperor! Let's go, my Sacred Gear!''

"I don't have a talent for swords like Kiba! I'm not a genius like Akeno-san at using demonic power! I don't have a crazy strength like Koneko-chan, nor do I have a healing power like Asia! Even still, I will become the strongest for my future wife.'' Issei declared.

''I promise. I promise you Grayfia-san!'' Issei shouted in his mind

"For you, I will even beat God! With this Boosted Gear! My only weapon! I will make sure that I will protect you!"

 **[Welsh Dragon over booster!]**

The jewel in the gauntlet released a red light, which shined throughout the entire hall.

A deep crimson colour aura covered him.

''This power. Your power is flowing into me.'' Issei said out loud.

 **''Yeah, use it. However, only for 10 seconds. Your body can't endure more than that.''** Ddraig lied convincingly.

''I know that, Ddraig. I will settle it in 10 seconds!''

 **"We can take him down!"** Roared Ddraig filled with bloodlust.

Issei leapt forward while emitting a red aura.

His body was equipped with a red armour. A plate-armour that had the motif of a Dragon.

"An armour!? You made the power of Sekiryuutei shape into a physical form!?" Raiser commented in fear.

"This is the power of the Emperor of Dragons! The Balance Breaker, **[Boosted Gear Scale-mail]**! If you want to stop me, go and ask Maou-sama and give up."

The scale mail's ability is to release a destructive power for 10 seconds.

Once released, Issei would be invincible for 10 seconds.

However, there is a big risk. 10 seconds after unleashing this ability, Issei won't be able to use his Sacred Gear for three days.

So it's a sink or swim invincible mode.

''I will defeat you, Raiser Phenex!'' Issei declared and fought for all he was worth.

* * *

FLASH!

The clash between two incredible powers. A flash created from the collision blinded everyone's eyes.

Issei could feel the sensation of the armour he was wearing disappear. The same feeling you have when you take your rain coat off when you get home on a rainy day. It's similar to that.

At the same time, he could feel intense heat surrounding his body and flashed back several feet when it got unbearable

When Issei got out of the flames he realised that the 10 seconds were over and the armour was gone.

''Hey Dragon Emperor! What's the meaning of this!?'' Issei shouted. ''It hasn't been 10 seconds yet! Why has the armour disappeared!? Wait, are you telling me the price I paid only let me use it this much!?''

 **''No. The price you paid to attain my power was enough. But your basic stats are too low to control my powers. You lack training.''** Ddraig swiftly lied.

''Ah, dammit! I don't need things like that now!?'' He shouted back to the dragon ''Give me the armour one more time! What do I have to pay this time!? My eyes!? My legs!? I will give you anything!''

 **''Using the second armour in this short time is impossible for you now.''** Ddraig replied calmly.

 ** _''Just a little more..''_** Ddraig anticipated.

''…Is that because I am weak…? Fuck, why don't things go my way at crucial times'' Issei cursed out loud and thought that all was lost.

GRIP!

Issei was grabbed strongly by his collar by Raiser who began to choke the life out of him.

He put a disgusting smirk on his face when and applied more pressure to Issei's throat, which caused his face to turn blue. ''It's painful…'' Issei thought.

"I praise you for doing this well for a Pawn. You really did well. To be honest, I didn't expect you to do this well. The power of the Dragon user, I was able to taste that with my own body. If you had a year, no six months for you to get used to your Dragon's power I would have lost." Raiser said with a small flash of respect in his voice.

As Issei looked at Raiser he could see that his clothes and body were worn. Even for Raiser who had a very high regeneration ability, the rate to heal the damage from draconic attacks was taking long.

"There's nothing you should feel ashamed about. I will train you after I become Rias' groom. You will become a strong Devil." Raiser declared.

''Shut up! I won't lo-'' Issei began to shout but Raiser kept adding more pressure on his throat.

 _''Just a bit more''_ Ddraig thought as he wished to be alive to rip this pity bird apart.

"Now, it's about time I put you to sleep. You will lose consciousness for a short while. By the time you wake up, the ceremony would have finished safely. You don't want to suffer any more than this, right? I'm not a sadist, so I will end this right away." Raiser put on a face that he had confirmed his victory.

''I'm going to lose? No, that will be unforgivable.'' Issei shouted internally as he grabbed on to Raiser's hands on his throat.

Issei's consciousness slowly began to fade away as he looked around the crowd. The majority of the devils were cheering Raiser on while a few other tried to look away. Slowly but surely the lack of air began to way down on him and began to feel lightheaded.

''Is this how it ends...is my word worth this little..'' He thought to himself, feeling just as powerless as when he was killed by Raynare.

Ddraig roared to reach Issei's mind but he was unheard as well.

Darkness slowly closed in on him and the crowd left his peripheral vision, only two liquid Silver eyes remained focussed on him.

 _''Didn't you say that you would never stop?''_ Issei saw her mouth to him.

''I did..'' He said to a confused Raiser.

 _''Show me..''_

In that moment, everything became clear to him. Like it was the first time that he could see, taste and smell. Foreign power filled his veins as he felt the pressure from Raiser's hand lessen by the second. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, relishing in the fact that this power would be enough to keep his promise.

 **''Awaken. Issei!''** Ddraig shouted in Issei's heart

''I will!'' Issei roared and his eyes flashed open in a dazzling green.

 **''You did it!''** Ddraig roared happily. **''The Red Dragon Emperor has returned!''**

His new feelings opened a door to the vast energy of Ddraig.

Reddish black energy suddenly surrounded Issei's body, which caused Raiser's hand to burn severely before it disappeared just as fast.

''Aargh! You low-class peas-'' Raiser shouted but was harshly punched in the face, skidding him back several feet.

Sirzechs-sama was very surprised at what he felt and saw though he said nothing.

''Ajuka, you better have an explanation for this..'' he thought before he focussed on the fight again.

 **''Calm down Partner. I don't know how but you reached it''** Ddraig proudly said as he tried to calm Issei down.

''Reached what..'' Issei said as he tried to calm down and catch his breath again.

 **''Balance Breaker''**

''Didn't you just say that I couldn't use it anymore?'' Issei replied tensely as Raiser looked extremely mad.

 **''I had to force the Scale Mail. From now on, you are able to use it always.''** Ddraig said.

Issei processed the information and took a deep breath before he summoned his boosted gear. ''Let's do this everyone''

An aura that far surpassed his previous one washed over the crowd, some could even see the faint shimmers of a large western dragon looming over Issei.

''Watch my resolve!'' Issei roared to the sky as the face of Grayfia came to mind.

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]**

The plated armour returned on Issei's broken body.

''It hurts, it hurts'' Issei thought as he was solely moving on adrenaline.

 **''Partner! We used the scale mail too much already. If you don't win quickly your body will sustain permanent damage''** Ddraig answered my thoughts.

''If I can't handle a little pain then I don't deserve her'' Issei answered.

''Ready yourself, you damn Yakitori bastard!'' Issei roared angrily to Raiser.

He took a small object out of his pocket

When Issei aimed it at Raiser, he started to panic and shouted "H-Hold on! Do you even know what you are doing!? This engagement is important and necessary for the future of Devils! It's not something a Devil brat like you can butt into!"

"I don't know anything complicated. But there's something I want to see more of, and you're standing in the way of that.'' Issei shouted and emptied the liquid from the small object into the boosted gear.

The boosted gear started to shimmer and shine fluorescently.

''I win!'' Issei shouted and punched Raiser in his stomach.

BANG!

Issei's fist that had the effects of the holy water nailed deeply and accurately into his stomach

"Gahaa!" Raiser took a few steps backwards while coughing blood.

"For me to lose like this…" He said and fell on the ground.

He didn't stand up after that.

* * *

Issei glanced at Raiser who doesn't seem to show any movements and walked towards Rias.

Then someone got in his way. Its Raiser's sister.

She glared at Issei silently and seemed like she wanted to complain.

Issei pointed his boosted gear towards her and said "If you have a complaint, then come to me. I will take you on any time!" and went past Raiser's sister till he stood in front of Rias

"Buchou, let's go home."

"…Ise."

He then looked at the person next to Rias, a man resembling Rias quite a lot.

"I'm very sorry for my actions. But I will be taking Buchou with me."

Buchou's father didn't say anything and closed his eyes.

Maou-sama who was supposed to be sitting next to him, wasn't there anymore.

''I wanted to thank him and I wanted to hurt him… I will, the next time I see him.'' Issei promised himself as he looked around the hall to find Grayfia

''I guess Grayfia-san left as well..'' Issei dejectedly thought. ''At least I won''

Though, when he turned around, Issei saw that Grayfia was still there waiting.

She appeared to have a very small smile on her face before she quickly disappeared in a small red flash.

''Let's go home, Buchou'' Issei said and took her hand

He walked outside on to the balcony and took out the magic-circle that Grayfia gave him.

''I think she told me to use the magic circle on the other side of the teleporting one after I retrieve Buchou…'' Issei mumbled and turned the paper around.

When he turned the paper around, there was a glow.

SHIIIIINE!

What appeared from the magic-circle was a four-legged beast with wings that I can't even tell whether it's a lion or an eagle

"Griffon…" Someone in the hall said. ''..so this guy is called a Griffon.'' Issei thought, though he was slightly intimidated by the large creature.

''Is Grayfia-san telling me to escape from here by riding this?'' He mumbled quietly and sat on top of it together with Rias.

When they were up in the sky, Issei took out the paper again as he felt it slightly chilling his pocket.

He looked at it and saw that something else became visible on the paper. It was a simple but powerful sentence.

 _''Aim for the top if you wish to reach me''_ Issei read before the paper dematerialized in thousands of snow flakes.

From down on the ground, Grayfia could spot Issei's bright smile and internally was glad that he won.

''Anything on your mind, Grayfia. It's been a long time since you've looked this happy'' Sirzechs said from beside her, glad as well as his beloved sister was saved from the Phenex.

''Nothing, Maou-sama'' She replied and returned back to her stoic look and behaviour before excusing herself to return to her duties.

* * *

On top of the flying Griffon, Rias was trying to thank her only pawn for saving her.

''Ise, is there anything you want for saving me'' She asked with lidded eyes.

''Hmm..'' Issei thought as he closed his eyes. '' _Aim for the top if you wish to reach me''_

''There is something I want..'' He said quietly. ''I want more training''

Rias, who expected something more along the lines of her virginity, didn't expect her favourite pawn to say that.

''D-Don't you want something else, like my virginity or my first kiss?'' she hopefully asked.

''No, Buchou'' Issei answered with a shake of his head. ''I need to get stronger to reach someone, to be worthy of that person.''

''I-I guess so..'' Rias dejectedly answered. ''Let's go home..'' and remained silent till they returned to the ORC.

* * *

Pff the chapter is finally finished.

So let me know what you think, I usually don't ask this but Follow, Favorite and most importantly Review! I'm really dying to know what you think.

There was a lot of canon, very similar to the LN but it had to. In the future it will all be OC stuff like I usually write.

Did you guys like the scenes with Grayfia, did it touch your heart?

Lemme know!

I'm Out!

 **Next Chapter: Turning my life around.**


	2. Turning my life around

Welcome to the second chapter of ''The Road to a Silver Queen's Heart''

Thank you everyone for the kind reviews, it gives me, as an author, a tremendous boost to keep writing. It really is.

We had a little over 100 followers after two days, that's really amazing so thank you guys.

One of the reviews was quite interesting, unfortunately, this person is a guest so I couldn't reply.

I will answer one of his questions: Will this story be a Harem?

The short answer is No. The long answer is pretty much so...

Now, for some real information.

I will be cramming out the first 5 chapters(or more) as fast as possible, to give the story a ''boost''. Ooh I'm so clever. Using boost like that

I have a poll on my profile, which I'd like you all to vote on ''Yes'' or ''No'' to the question whether there should be anyone besides Grayfia.

If ''Yes'' is voted, I will include someone.

Of course, this person will have a similar background as Grayfia and won't just be added because of a pretty face.

The person I'm talking about will be introduced this chapter.

Just to ask you guys, read this chapter first before you vote.

The poll will be closed after Chapter 4.

Have fun!

''….'' – Speaking

 _''….'' – Flashbacks and thoughts._

 **''.…'' – Ddraig speaking out loud.**

 _ **''….'' Ddraig's thoughts or speaking in Issei's heart.**_

 **[...] – Boosted Gear action.**

 **Aah! One fair warning!**

 **Those loving SirzechsxGrayfia. I would definitely avoid reading this chapter.**

* * *

It was a few days after returning back from the underworld victoriously as the first member of the ORC entered their clubroom.

Calmly she opened the window, sticking her head outside to make her long red hair wave with the wind.

This morning she woke up in her queen's shrine after unsuccessfully moving in with Issei and she didn't want to be alone.

Yes, after returning to Kuoh on the Griffon, Issei quickly left to go home, even before she could mention living with him.

However, an hour later when she stood in his door opening with two large suitcases, saying she was going to move in with him, Issei calmly denied her request, mentioning that his small home wasn't suitable for a princess.

Rias couldn't convince Asia or his parents either, as Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou were both not home, and Asia wasn't blind to Issei's reasoning as she too was listening to what was happening ''that'' night in Issei's room.

Having never been denied anything, she sadly gave up and went to Akeno to be comforted.

Meanwhile, as she was contemplating what had happened, Rias had undressed and stepped in the shower, pressing her forehead onto the tiles.

''Ise..'' Rias quietly muttered as her tears were beginning to mix with the water.

The ethos in the ORC has slowly changed since her pawn spent less and less time with her and her peerage, at least to her knowledge.

What she did not know, was that Issei was actually improving the relationships he had with the other members.

In Kiba, he found a good friend. Though Kiba was a bit taken aback by his sudden approach, he was more than happy to jog with him in the morning and pretty soon saw Issei as a valuable friend as well.

It took Issei a full three days to convince Koneko to say more than just threatening words to him before she finally agreed to have lunch with him. At first, she didn't believe in his sudden change from pervert to a loner, but during their lunch together she saw the same pain in his eyes as the betrayal of her sister left with her, thus deciding to give him a fair chance at being friends.

Asia's relationship with Issei hadn't changed much. They were still very close and they still slept together. Though he is saving his heart for someone else, a small part of him does love Asia and he won't give that up.

Issei's relationship with Akeno did change a lot. The first day they returned to school he confronted her in the ORC room and opened up to her. She was so surprised by this development that she told everything about herself as well. From being a half-fallen angel till her mother being killed.

Without both knowing this, it was Ddraig's fault by saturating the air with his aura, which had become easier by attaining Balance Breaker.

Akeno and Issei have steadily grown closer ever since that day and together they train once a week in improving the use of Issei's magic reserves.

Issei knew it looked like he forgot all about Rias but nothing was truer.

He had such a difficult time to come up with a solution for his problem that he couldn't be around her more than what was requested.

Rias sighed once more and washed her face to get rid of the last tears before ending her shower.

She slowly got dressed and brushed her hair before walking to her desk.

During Rias's shower, Akeno had arrived in the ORC room and prepared some tea for her king.

''Goodmorning Rias'' Akeno said in a happy mood as she stood in her usual spot on the right of Rias.

''Goodmorning'' She tiredly replied and sat herself down with an unladylike thud.

''Arara Rias is something wrong'' Akeno asked as Rias was tapping her fingers on her cheek and sighing all the time.

''It's Ise. His attitude towards me has changed so much since he fought Raiser'' She answered with a depressed tone.

''I agree. Issei-kun has changed in quite the man'' Akeno replied with a fond smile.

Rias looked at her queen questioningly before asking ''Ise has only been here twice this week and left almost immediately.''

''We meet up in the shrine'' Akeno answered happily.

''Has anything else happened that I did not know of?'' Rias said with an empty smile

''Ara?'' Akeno replied and saw that her king didn't know that they grew closer.

When Akeno explained what had happened the last few days Rias's eyes grew emptier and emptier till her face lied flat on her desk from depression.

''What happened to you Ise'' She unhappily thought when everyone in the peerage has gotten closer to her favorite pawn.

As Rias was reminiscing what could have gone wrong that made Issei ignore her, the other members of her peerage appeared one by one.

''Goodmorning''

''Goodmorning buchou''

Everyone greeted their king upon entering the room.

''Issei-kun, good morning'' Akeno happily said as she saw Issei enter with Asia.

His eyes lit up slightly in happiness as he replied ''Goodmorning, Akeno-san''

Rias, who was quietly watching her pawn and queen talking, felt a small sting of envy in her heart at the scene.

She softly sighed again and closed her eyes, but snapped them open when she felt two warm hands holding her own.

What she didn't expect was Issei holding them with a small smile.

''Do you have a minute, buchou?'' Issei asked the shocked but happy king.

Not trusting her voice she gave him a small nod and let herself be lead out of the clubroom.

After a minute or so, Issei chuckled embarrassedly and said ''I don't know if there are any rooms here besides the clubroom''

Rias shyly smiled at him and brought her hero by the hand to her private quarters.

The room itself was surprisingly normal. A simple two-person bed, a separate bathroom and a normal sofa.

Issei was led to the sofa and sat down, a respectful distance away from his king.

''Buchou..I wanted to talk about why I ignored you the past few days'' Issei said when he got Rias's attention.

Though she appeared to be listening to Issei's explanation about treating another human/devil being with dignity, her mind was completely somewhere else.

''..I understood how difficult the situation was for you as well. I used all this time to come to a decision and I decided that I will forget everything that happened that night as long as it doesn't happen again'' Issei finished and stood up from the sofa.

 _''After all, fighting with Maou-sama's sister would be a bad idea''_

''uhm..Thank you Ise'' Rias replied with lidded eyes and approached Issei.

She quickly attached herself to his body and rest her head on his chest.

''Does that mean that I can live with you now..'' Rias continued as her hands roamed the back of his body.

''I-I will think about it..'' Issei replied as he tried to find a way out of her grip. Though she was still innocent, he could almost smell her estrogen levels rise.

''Ise..'' Rias breathed out heavily. ''Don't I get a hug..''

 _''This girl..''_ ''Only a small one because we won'' Issei replied and wrapped his arms around her small form.

But even after a full minute hug, Rias wasn't about to let go.

''Buchou, the others are waiting'' Issei said impatiently, but was silenced by Rias's finger on his lips.

''Neh Ise..maybe we should try something more'' Rias huskily whispered in his ear and rubbed her chest on his.

Fortunately for both Issei as Rias, There was a knock on the door that spooked Rias estrogen-induced moment.

''Issei-san, we're ready'' Asia said from the other side of the door.

''Alright Asia.'' He replied and forcefully entangled Rias' arms.

''Let's go buchou, we can't let the others waiting'' Issei said and pulled Rias with him, preventing her from making any other unwanted moves.

* * *

''Congratulations on winning the rating game, buchou!'' Kiba, Akeno, Asia, and Koneko cheered when Issei pushed Rias into the clubroom.

''What is this..?'' She emotionally asked when she saw the clubroom was decorated with red balloons and garlands.

''Issei-san suggested we should celebrate our victory'' Asia replied when she cut a chocolate cake into 5 equal pieces.

''Arara ufufu. Buchou-san is a little emotional'' Akeno giggled when she took her seat and cake.

Issei had already silently made his way to one of the sofas and sat next to Koneko who was already enjoying several dishes.

It was already a very exciting party when Kiba called for attention.

''Everybody, I'd like to propose a toast for Issei-kun'' He said and everyone raised their glasses.

''Issei-san'' ''Issei-kun'' ''Ise'' ''Issei-senpai''

''Thank you everyone, but I couldn't have done it without any of you'' Issei replied modestly with a small blush.

The ORC continued their party till the middle of the afternoon when the group decided to play a fated game of questions.

''Everyone..'' Issei suddenly said, which quieted down all the other conversations. ''What are your dreams for the future?''

This stopped everyone in their tracks, it's not that often you are asked about your dreams.

Issei suddenly felt a small hand grab his shirt and saw that it was Koneko looking up at him with big eyes.

''...I want to try the best chocolate in the world'' She said with complete devotion in her voice. ''I also want to..''

''..want to?'' Issei asked but Koneko quickly looked away and stuffed her face with Issei's chocolate cake.

''Issei-san!'' Asia excitedly shouted. ''I want to be a good devil and make many friends'' before she brightly smiled and clasped her hands together.

''fufu fu'' Akeno said from behind Issei before she grasped his head and pushed it in her bountiful bosom. ''I would like to be a wife one day. But a mistress would be more exciting''

''What do you think, Issei-kun?'' Akeno continued as she huskily whispered her desires in his ears till she was stopped by Asia and Rias who dragged her giggling form away

Kiba and Issei were both chuckling at the scene though Issei had a small blush on his face.

''Care to listen to my dream, Issei-kun?'' Kiba asked quietly.

His response was a calm nod, knowing that his friend was about to be serious.

''I want to become the ''ultimate'' knight for buchou and I want to find justice for my old comrades'' Kiba said full of emotion, especially when he mentioned his comrades.

''..a worthy dream, Kiba'' Issei replied after looking for the right words to say to his friend.

''So what about you, Issei-kun. Are you looking to become the ''ultimate'' pawn?'' Kiba asked his friend.

''Not anymore.'' Issei immediately replied, to the shock of Kiba and Koneko, who was listening from the side.

''I wish to be loved by someone special..'' Issei said after a minute of deliberating his answer. ''But I need to show her my conviction first before I can reach for her love.''

Everyone was quiet after Issei shared his dream. No one had ever seen him this calm, this emotional nor this peaceful before. It was like an entirely different Issei sat on the couch with a soft but fond smile on his face.

''I have a dream as well'' Rias said which broke the silence and tranquility in the room. ''I want to be a great king. Strong enough to be number 1 in the rating games''

After everyone shared their dreams, Issei felt much better and happier, as did the others.

''Arara Rias ufufu, you still have a long way to go to defeat your brother'' Akeno teasingly said.

''Sigh..I guess you are right. Onii-sama's peerage is nothing but monsters. Especially Grayfia'' She said though Issei could feel a high dose of irritation coming from her tone when she mentioned Grayfia.

''Is there something wrong with Grayfia-san, buchou?'' Issei asked unemotionally and as sterile as possible.

''It's nothing, Ise'' Rias said as she waved him off.

''I insist you tell us.'' Issei rebutted calmly, though deep inside his boosted gear, figures seated alongside a long table were starting to wake up.

 _ **''Easy partner.''**_ Ddraig spoke in Issei's heart when he saw his past possessors began to open their eyes.

Rias was about to call her pawn on his behavior, but swallowed her threat when she saw a faint glimmer of green behind his darkened, unemotional eyes.

She quickly coughed in her hand to hide the flinch on her face and sat on her chair.

''Let's see, where to start.'' Rias muttered out loud as she held her chin in her palm. ''I got one. A story from when I was 8 years old.''

The others in the room began to focus intently on the story of Maou Lucifer's famous queen that was about to be told..

''One day when I was alone with Grayfia...''

* * *

''Grayfia, Grayfia!'' a small red-haired girl shouted as she tried to get the attention of a Silver-haired maid.

''What is it, Rias-Ojou-sama?'' The maid calmly replied at her master's sister.

''Can you come play with me?'' The young Rias replied with hope in her voice.

''I am sorry, Rias-Ojou-sama. I have duties I need to attend to'' Grayfia replied and continued her work.

Rias pouted as good as an 8-year old could, but stopped when it had no effect on the calm maid.

''Neh Grayfia'' She started again.

A small flinch of irritation could be spotted on Grayfia's perfect visage when she was disturbed again. ''What is it this time, Rias-Ojou-sama?'' Grayfia asked as neutral as possible but lacked the calmth to prevent the release of a small irritated growl.

''What is Love?''

Grayfia suddenly stiffened completely and dropped her broom.

''Brother said it is the best thing.'' Rias continued as she didn't notice Grayfia's petrified form and diluted eyes.

''Who do you love, Grayfia?'' Rias asked with a big smile when she turned towards Grayfia but began to frown when she saw Grayfia shaking on her feet.

 _-flashback-flashback-flashback-flashback-flashback-flashback-flashback-flashback-flashback-_

 _The height of the old war, in a castle not far from the frontlines, was a young silver haired woman with more rags than clothing weakly chained to the wall._

 _Her entire body had grown weak from bad food and magic circles draining her from her massive reserves of demonic power._

 _She barely had any energy left and spent most of her days sleeping and crying._

 _It was less than two weeks ago since her would-be lover betrayed her and took out a valuable piece of the old-maou faction._

 _Grayfia's eyes had slowly lost the light and her hair lost its shine. Even her slim appearance had gotten disgustingly thin._

 _Her hollow cheeks reflected how she felt and looked. Empty and ugly._

 _After fighting for her life after Sirzechs's betrayal and was thrown in the prison cell, she didn't receive any new clothes nor was given the opportunity to shower._

 _Ironically she questioned herself. ''When will this hell finally end.''_

 _However, what she did not know was that hell was about to become even worse._

 _Soft voices from the distance came closer to her cell and turned into loud shouts from at least two persons._

 _''We need to know it now, we can end the war tonight if we find their location''_

 _''I got this, Ajuka. Leave it to me''_

 _Grayfia's eyes flashed open when she heard his voice,_

 _''CLAANGQ''_

 _A loud noise came from her door, indicating the large lock had been opened._

 _With a loud pop, her creaking cell door opened and two men walked inside._

 _However, Grayfia only had eyes for the one of the two men._

 _Sirzechs._

 _''I got it from here, doc'' He said and walked closer to Grayfia who glared at him with murder in her eyes._

 _''How are you enjoying your new home, dear?'' Sirzechs asked with a teasing glint in his eyes._

 _''I'm not your dear.'' Grayfia replied as she tried to will him into nothingness._

 _''Well, even though I would love to continue this useless banter, I'm a little pressed for time.'' Sirzechs said and stated his reason for coming. ''We believe you have the location of Rizevim, so we hope you are in a sharing mood today''_

 _Sirzechs was surprised to see her lips move and got closer to Grayfia._

 _''I..'' Grayfia began,_

 _''I..?'' Sirzechs came even closer and waited impatiently for her answer._

 _''I don't know'' and spit him in his face._

 _Sirzechs glared at Grayfia and gave her a harsh backhand before he stood up and the spit slowly made its way down his cheek._

 _''I should have seen this coming'' Sirzechs said before he evaporated the string of spit on his face with his power of destruction._

 _Grayfia, who was knocked to the other side of the room, began to shake when she heard Sirzechs telling the doctor to prepare something._

 _''I would have loved to play more with you, but the clock is ticking. This toxic should do the trick'' Sirzechs informed Grayfia and picked her up by the throat._

 _Grayfia began to flail wildly as best as she could in her weakened condition when the doctor came closer with a syringe that held a disturbing purple liquid._

 _Sirzechs grabbed one of her arms tight to give the doctor a good vein._

 _Fear grabbed her by the heart when she saw the doctor slowly but steadily emptying the syringe in her bloodstream. She felt completely powerless as she looked petrified at the scene._

 _The first symptom of light headedness assaulted her almost immediately as she fell forward in her seated position, but was stopped from falling on her face by the chain around her neck._

 _To make it even worse, Sirzechs softly grabbed her by the chin and began whispering to her in the tone she used to love._

 _''This is a toxic, there is no escape. It is a poison running through your veins.''_

 _Grayfia tried to shake her head to lose his hands from her body, but he wouldn't budge._

 _''First you will resist and then you will see.''_

 _She could see an evil grin forming on his face before he let go of her chin like it was trash._

 _''You will answer every question from me.''_

 _In the next few minutes, Grayfia's heartrate increased dramatically, sweat poured out of her body like a river and she was no longer capable of resisting their questioning._

 _She kept shouting inside of her mind as her body answered their questions regarding Rizevim._

 _They made her willingly endanger her own family._

 _And thanks to this information, they took her away._

 _Her dear mother._

 _After Sirzechs and the doctor left, the pain of the toxic began to assault her mind._

 _She wasn't able to scream or shout, she could only silently endure the pain._

 _It took her body two whole days to get rid of the toxins in her blood, if they would have allowed her to use her demonic energy it would have taken less than a minute._

 _During the torturous two days, Grayfia began to question what she did to deserve this._

 _She hugged her knees to her chest as intense feelings of pain and grief washed over her body._

 _Grayfia never wanted to feel like this again, so with the small amounts of energy she could still use, Grayfia slowly applied a layer of ice over her heart, closing off all her emotions and their corresponding feelings._

 _Grayfia lived till the final days of the war like this and when she thought it was finally all over, she was trialed, executed and reincarnated by the man she once loved._

 _Till this very day, Grayfia regretted the moment she fell in love with him._

 _No..._

 _She regretted being able to feel at all._

 _-flashback-flashback-flashback-flashback-flashback-flashback-flashback-flashback-flashback-_

''Grayfia..'' Rias said as she pulled on her maid dress.

''I-It's nothing, Ojou-sama'' Grayfia replied incoherently as her irregular heartbeat was taking her breath away.

''Why aren't you telling me about love!?'' Rias squeaked back angrily.

''I believe you should ask your mother about the affairs of love.'' Grayfia replied with finality in her voice, threatening to turn uncivilized if she would push on.

''Mooh! I'll tell Onii-sama.'' Rias replied with a red face and walked away while stamping her feet.

When Grayfia was sure that Rias left the vicinity and no one else was nearby, she tiredly leaned herself on the wall before she fell on her knees.

Sweat was gushing from her face and her diluted eyes could still visualize the horror she went through perfectly.

Now, completely alone, she trusted herself enough to let loose the tears that once again found themselves in her liquid silver pools.

* * *

''...she took care of me many times, but she would always act strangely if I wanted to know more about her life.'' Rias said and finished her small story.

Her peerage, with the exception of Issei, was shocked that the ultimate queen was much like they were.

They too were pained by that emotion.

Kiba had his comrades taken away from him.

Koneko's sister left her after she went crazy.

Akeno's mother died and cursed her father for it.

Asia was left at the church by her mother and was heartbroken when the church condemned her for using her gift.

All those painful feelings derived from feeling love.

''The elders said it was alright if I asked her about it.'' Rias commented as she saw everyone reminiscing their own past.

''What do you mean, buchou?'' Issei asked.

''Grayfia always looked alone. She never mentioned love, family or friends'' She replied offhandedly.

Suddenly she burst into giggles.

''Just looking back at it, it sounds so stupid'' She giggled.

Rias was too focussed on her own inner fun that she didn't notice Issei's boosted gear appear on his arm and an ominous aura spreading around him.

Koneko freaked out from the nature of the aura and the others took a step away from him when his hair shadowed his eyes, his previous smile he had during the party turned into a thin line.

''fufufu she and her problems..'' Rias calmly laughed in her fist. ''What would a maid have problems with.''

A crimson aura became visible around Issei silent form.

''Just a weird, cold..'' ''Always alone and apathetic'' ''Never joining Onii-sama'' ''Never smile or laugh''

Rias complained and her remarks got worse and worse.

Issei softly began to whisper under his breath when she finally broke his mental restraints with her last disgusting complaint.

''No wonder no one would love you with those dead eyes..'' She whispered hatefully under her breath, but it was received by Issei as loud as a canon.

Small, dangerous sparks of black mixed from his body with the red aura around him, howling like a wolf at Rias' surprised face.

''Ise..?'' Rias tensely asked as she saw the air distort around her pawn.

''You dare. You dare. You dare. You dare.'' Issei said in a hypnotized flat voice as his eyes shone a deep green, lighting up the room in an emerald glow.

 _''Stand up! Stand up for her betrayal!''_

''You dare!'' Issei roared before his draconic aura spliced the floor and scared the peerage.

Anger radiated from every pore on his body when a sudden black flash lashed out indiscriminately, completely evaporating half of the couch where Koneko was sitting on with wide eyes.

''How ungrateful..to speak like that about your caretaker.'' Issei's voice said filled with malice.

 _''do it''_

''You're so spoiled, you have no idea how good you have it.'' He continued and rage consumed his tear filled eyes

 _''Chant it with us''_

''When you took me in I used to really respect you. But now I think you just need a good psychiatrist.'' Issei whispered loudly and harshly under his breath.

 _''Release your hatred''_

Issei slowly and silently walked towards the still and shaking form of his king, unleashing pressure of a near unattainable magnitude on her.

''I told you about this not even 5 hours ago. Have you been paying attention to my words or were you too busy with your own feelings again!'' Issei shouted as he stood over her.

 _''Do it for love''_

''Grayfia may want love as ardently as anyone would, but because of people like you, she masks her soft heart behind a wall of ice.'' Issei whispered and grabbed her by her shoulder and pushed her in the wall

 _''Awaken the dragon of domination!''_

Issei grew angrier with every sentence he uttered to the terrified Rias.

With every remark, Issei unconsciously added more pressure from his aura on Rias. Like a vast ocean of power flushed her away, she was dented into the wall, causing a spiderweb crack to form behind her spine on the wall.

From outside the ORC, students who were on their way home could see wild flashes of red and green behind the window.

However, the situation was about to become too dangerous.

 _''I, ..''_

 **''PARTNER!''** Ddraig roared through the clubroom, shaking it with pure draconic power.

For a split second, Issei had his mind cleared from all the hate he felt and saw Rias was about to pass out from the pressure his aura released.

Issei released his grip on Rias as she slid down the wall. Terrified eyes looked up into his deeply angered and saddened brown eyes.

He had no words of comfort for his king, as he believed she deserved everything he just said to her and simply shook his head and walked away looking at the floor.

Everyone's eyes followed his form walking away to the door, opening it with a soft click before he stopped moving.

Issei's deeply troubled and conflicted eyes locked onto Rias' quivering form and said one small sentences that broke her heart.

''Never forget. The only reason I saved you from Raiser was because Grayfia convinced me to'' and slammed the door shut.

The room was silent as everyone was catching their breath from Issei's aura disappearing from the room.

''What in the actual fuck just happened.'' Kiba wondered out loud as Asia, Akeno and Rias were too distraught to talk and Koneko was completely out of it as she kept staring at the same spot with diluted eyes.

* * *

When Issei appeared outside, many people were standing there who just had seen the light show from the inside of the ORC clubroom.

Matsuda and Motohama spotted Issei and were about to confront him about the light show but felt a sudden well of fear capturing their body when issei looked at them, unconsciously spreading a dark aura that could even be felt by normal people.

Like Moses did with the ocean, the students all stood aside when Issei walked past them.

 ** _''Partner, calm down!''_** Ddraig roared inside of Issei's heart.

''Sorry Ddraig'' Issei replied. ''But I'm not in the mood.'' Ddraig decided to keep quiet.

He walked through the school as everyone gave him a wide birth and walked to the roof.

Laid himself down and rest a little.

''I shouldn't have done that'' Issei whispered softly into the air. He had given it his all to forgive Rias for her transgression, but this time he couldn't forgive her for treating Grayfia like that.

Issei punched the concrete door and thought. ''Why do you have to be his damn sister, buchou''

As he was blaming his bad luck, another student made his way onto the roof.

''Oi Hyoudou!'' Issei heard from behind.

Issei was so surprised that he immediately summoned his boosted gear

The student took a few steps back at Issei's scary look, who quickly realized his mistake and chuckled embarrassedly

''Sorry about that Saji'' Issei said apologetically.

''Hyoudou, you scared me apeshit'' The now identified Saji said.

''I'm really sorry Saji, so what can I help you with?'' Issei asked as he stood up and brushed the dust from his jeans.

''There were some rumors that something happened in the ORC. Some of the kendo girls thought you tried to hypnotize the girls.'' Saji said with suspicion evident in his voice ''Hyoudou.. don't tell me it's true... I will never forgive you if it is'' and started to shake Issei's form.

''What would Kaichou say if she saw you bawling like this, Saji'' Issei laughed, which got even louder when he began to shiver in fear.

''So Saiji, how are things between you and Kaichou?'' Issei asked his friend when he finally stopped shivering.

Saji fell on his knees like a pudding and drew circles on the ground ''I never get to have alone time with her, only when she teaches me something''

This was interesting information to Issei, as one of his goals was to get smarter.

''Is Kaichou smart?'' He asked.

'' _sniff_ , Yes she gets the highest grades out of every student'' Saji replied and brushed away his tears.

Issei did like what he heard and unconsciously smiled.

''Alright Saji, bring me to her'' Issei said and began to drag his friend with him.

''Huh, why Hyoudou?'' Saji replied. ''I won't hand you Kaichou. She's mine''

''Yes, yes. Let's just go.'' Issei continued as Saji remained shouting the entire time.

* * *

The dragon duo entered the student council room a few minutes later, after being called in by Sona.

She was sitting in her usual seat behind her desk, enjoying a cup of tea as she was reading and writing in several documents.

Behind her, Tsubaki was organizing the finished documents and put them in the cabinet alphabetically.

Sona looked up from her documents before she continued reading. ''Detention again, Hyoudou-kun?''

When she didn't receive an answer from the reincarnated Devil she looked up and saw how agitated he looked. The green glim in his eyes was also something she didn't want to pursue. She took a small mouthful of tea and remained quiet.

''Hyoudou-san, what can we as the student council do for you'' Tsubaki calmly interjected, having also noticed his aggravation.

 _ **''Calm down partner, don't forget that it is you that needs something from the Sitri devil''**_ Ddraig calmly said in Issei's heart. For now he would be Issei's voice of reason.

''My request is for Kaichou only'' Issei replied and received a cup of tea from Saji, who was in the back for a moment.

Silently, Sona looked in Issei's eyes before she shifted to Tsubaki's. After a silent conversation she closed her eyes and took a small sip of her tea.

''I see.'' Sona finally replied and gently put her tea down.

''What is your request, Hyoudou-kun?'' She finally asked and clasped her fingers under her chin.

''I need to get smarter. You have probably seen my battle with Raiser-san and I had no strategy at all. So my request to you is; can you help me?'' Issei asked before he bowed deeply.

''Rias herself is proficient in strategic thinking as well, why wouldn't you ask her'' Sona suggested and penetrated his eyes with her own to spot even the smallest lie.

A small flinch could be seen on his face when Sona mentioned his king's name. ''Buchou is too proud to accept our help with forming a strategy, so she wouldn't teach us''

 _''Hmm. He does have a point, Rias is definitely too proud. But I don't believe it is the entire truth''_ Sona thought as she looked at his face.

''I want something in return.'' She suddenly said

''Yes, Kaichou?'' Issei replied.

''First, you have my commendations for your behavior. We haven't received a single complaint since you've defeated the third son of the house of Phenex. I want to see that for a while longer.''

''Uhu'' Issei nodded.

''If you're able to stop your peeking for two more weeks, I will lend you my aid.''

''I accept, Kaichou'' Issei said with a bright smile, before waving goodbye to Saji and bowed to the Sitri King and Queen, leaving the student council room after quickly emptying his cup of tea.

When Issei left the room, Sona sighed deeply and rubbed her eyes.

''That was quite something'' She said as she remembered his aggravated emerald eyes.

''Something's wrong. He used to be so dedicated to Rias'' Sona continued on, and both her queen as pawn agreed.

''Saji, stay here. Tsubaki, let's get to the bottom of this'' She commanded and left for the ORC.

* * *

 _ **''You did alright there, Partner''**_ Ddraig mentioned through their connection in Issei's heart.

''I think you're right about that, Ddraig'' Issei replied from his lying position.

After he left the student council room, Issei walked towards the park where he met Asia for the first time. It was still pretty sunny outside at 4 PM and he decided to enjoy the soft grass.

 _ **''Have you already decided on your training for the coming weeks?''**_

''I go with this..'' Issei began.

He explained how he would add up his training by increasing his body strength, jog more, train more with Akeno in magic and use balance breaker every day to extend the time he can use it.

 _ **''That would be enough for now. I will teach you the early stage of dragon fire myself, but we need a living dragon to practice it with you.''**_ Ddraig said as he wanted to teach his possessor one of his own abilities as well.

''It's good enough for me, Ddraig. Just let me take a quick nap for now.'' Issei answered as he was dead tired from the emotional rollercoaster he had ridden all day.

However, when Issei closed his eyes, he found himself in a familiar room with Ddraig in all his glory.

Ddraig simply stared down at Issei, wondering how he should bring his message.

 _ **''We need to talk about something''**_ Ddraig began uncertainly.

''What is it, Ddraig?'' Issei replied as he lied down in his unconscious as well.

 _ **''During your fight with the bird brat, something unexpected happened..''**_ Ddraig said as he began his explanation.

* * *

Inside of the underworld's capital Lillith was a laboratory with dozens of holographic screens showing data of an equal amount of research subjects.

But right now, a beautiful man with long green hair was looking at Issei's fight with Raiser, though one scene in particular.

Behind him, a sudden red flash with the Gremory clan symbol lit up the room and his fellow Maou stepped out.

''Ajuka'' He greeted him, as the man turned around ''Sirzechs''

''I take it you watched the footage'' He rhetorically asked his friend.

''Yes..'' Ajuka sighed.

''...and?'' Sirzechs seriously replied.

''You were right. After I checked the scene I had a feeling you were right, but once I ran my formulas I could confirm it'' Ajuka answered.

Sirzechs flared his aura for a second, disintegrating half of the screens before he let down.

''God damned, Ajuka!'' He shouted. ''You said this would never happen!''

''There was no way we could predict this, we need to take samples and..'' Ajuka answered just as seriously till he began to daydream of what he could do to gather data.

''No! no.. as long as he doesn't find out, we will keep this between us'' Sirzechs said. ''I can't even imagine how much those old farts will complain when they find out''

''At least it brings some excitement to our lives'' Ajuka replied and put the footage on the large holographic screen in front of them.

''Hmm...Hyoudou Issei. How exciting'' Sirzechs thought as he looked at the footage of the reddish black flash during the fight with Raiser again.

* * *

''I don't know what is wrong with Ise, he suddenly went beserk'' Rias said with tears dripping down her cheeks.

Sona and Tsubaki found the distressed Gremory peerage in a completely demolished clubroom.

They saw how Koneko sat silent, unmoving in her seat staring at the wall, Asia was trying to heal a sobbing Rias, Akeno was beginning to repair the room and Kiba was outside trying to keep other students away.

''Did he attack you, did he go stray?'' Sona asked her fellow king

''No, everything you see here was done by releasing his aura.'' Rias replied unhappily.

''Balance Breaker?'' She asked intrigued by the situation.

''No, it was far greater than that.'' Rias replied with a small shiver as she remembered his penetrating eyes blazing in her own.

A small magic circle with the Sitri symbol suddenly appeared next to Sona's ear.

''Tou-san?'' She asked, not knowing why her father suddenly called.

''So-tan!'' A happy voice yelled excitedly.

''Onee-sama?''

''It is me, everyone's favorite Mahou Shoujo...Levia-tan!''

Both peerages could enjoy her excited but unnecessary introduction

''Onee-sama, I'm busy right now'' Sona coolly replied. 'What are you calling for?''

''Eeehh! Sometimes I want to talk to my precious imouto too'' Serafall Leviathan replied exuberantly.

Sona loudly sighed, easily growing tired of her sister's energetic behavior. ''We are kind of dealing with a situation right now. If you don't have anything important you're calling for I will hang up'' she said.

''Let this Mahou Shoujo deal with the problem twinkle, twinkle, Poof'' Serafall replied childishly.

''Rias, do you think something happened to Issei's dragon when you mentioned Grayfia?'' Akeno asked, which was heard by Serafall.

''Sona. What is this I hear about a dragon?'' Serafall asked as the maou she was.

Sona gave her sister a quick summary of what Rias explained to her.

''I see, and this dragon is called Issei?'' Serafall replied.

''I'm sorry Nee-sama. Hyoudou Issei is this generation's Sekiryuutei.'' Sona calmly said.

Serafall straightened herself in her seat and demanded a better explanation from Rias.

The explanation was satisfactory to Serafall, till they explained that Issei's aura grew stronger than his Balance Breaker form.

''Did he begin to chant?'' Serafall shouted.

''No, Leviathan-sama'' Akeno said from the side ''He said nothing besides everything he carried on his chest.''

Serafall mumbled something unheard under her breath.

''Strictly speaking, I can't do anything. He didn't attack Rias or her peerage, nor did he stop doing his work as a devil.'' Serafall said to her sister.

''I have to go now. it looks like you are busy as well, I'll call you soon'' Serafall said and broke the connection.

* * *

In Serafall's bedroom, her happy voice was changed for a serious expression.

''Rias-san got lucky. Juggernaut Drive isn't a joke..'' Serafall mumbled.

She walked to the windows overlooking the city of Lilith, which reminded her every day where she was fighting for.

''A rogue Sekiryuutei would be a major problem for the devils..'' Serafall contemplated and came to a surprising solution.

''Let's see who this Issei is'' She thought and teleported away to earth.

* * *

 _ **''Get up, Partner. You'll be too late to buy your groceries and those weighted clothes you saw''**_ Ddraig said.

''Just let me get back to sleep..'' Issei said. He wasn't happy with the news Ddraig had given him. Not at all.

He got up to make his way to the supermarket but was suddenly hit in the back.

''What in the..'' Issei said as he turned around, and was surprised to see a girl that looked like she came from an anime convention.

''Found you, Sekiryuutei!'' The girl happily exclaimed as she held his hands.

Long, black twin tails were covering Issei's vision, but when she lifted her face up he had a perfect view of her deep magenta colored eyes.

''...can I help you, Milky-san?'' Issei asked as he recognized her clothes.

''I am here for you, Sekiryuutei. We need to have a little talk '' She replied happily, though to Issei her entirety shifted to something more than human. Something greater than even he could see.

When her power shifted, Ddraig woke up from the intensity.

 _ **''Oi Partner. Don't let yourself get fooled by her appearance, She has more power than your future mate''**_ Ddraig warned him.

Issei shivered slightly at the thought of such a monster and coughed in his hand as he looked at the girl still smiling at him.

Issei rubbed the back of his head with a terrified smile.

''a haha I don't really have a choice, now do I.."' He said.

''I'm glad you understand, Sekiryuutei-kun'' The big breasted loli smiled back and took a pose. Finger on her lips and an eye wink

''Are you hungry, Milky-san?'' Issei asked and Serafall happily nodded.

* * *

''Here you go'' Issei said as he handed Serafall a strawberry crepe.

''Thank you, Sekiryuutei-kun '' She replied and began eating.

Issei looked at the way she was eating, almost like a small child enjoying a treat. However, Issei knew better. Someone with power greater than Grayfia was definitely not a child.

''uhm.. do you mind telling me your name?'' Issei asked the girl when she started to lick her fingers from the remaining cream.

She ignored Issei's question in favor of her own. ''Sekiryuutei, what are your intentions?''

The look in her magenta eyes had changed from a fake happy look to the look of a warrior who had shed blood of millions.

''My intentions..?'' Issei asked. ''I'm not sure what you mean.''

She closed her eyes a little tighter, before saying. ''Let me rephrase that question. Will you become a threat to the devils or Rias Gremory?''

Issei raised his own aura unconsciously when Rias's name was mentioned, filling the surrounding area with a blanket of draconic energy.

Serafall was immediately at high alert. One does not reach her place with acting high and mighty and raised her aura accordingly.

''The answer is No, I won't. Unless they hurt or say something about someone I hold dear'' Issei replied with closed eyes. Looking for ways to control the power when his unconsciousness told him to lash out at her for presuming to be equal to him. ''She said something stupid so I acted harshly''

''I managed to hear something about Grayfia being mentioned by Rias-san. Anything you would like to share about that?'' Serafall asked as she continued her inprompto interview.

''None of your concern'' Issei replied steely. Finding it increasingly difficult to hold back.''Stop prying, I don't pry in your stuff either''

Serafall gritted her teeth at his answer. If he wasn't able to use balance breaker she might have taken him out.

''Milky-san, do you love your family?'' Issei asked as he wanted to give her an example.

Immediately the wide vicinity was saturated with her demonic powers, a barrier was placed over the park and she was ready to fight.

''I do love them, are you threatening them?''

Calmly Issei waved his hand. ''No, not at all. Say, what would you do if a life long friend like Rias would suddenly talk very badly about them?'' Issei asked as he stood up. He still had to go to the store.

''Hee! You can't just walk away'' Serafall shouted. ''But to answer your question, I would be unhappy and angered'' She answered and ran after him with a small pout.

''So was I when she spoke like that about my friend.'' Issei replied as he walked through her barrier.

''I guess I can't really fault you for protecting your friends if I'd do the same.'' Serafall said and calmed herself down.

''Now can you please tell me who you are?'' Issei asked curiously.

This stopped Serafall in her tracks and moved in front of him and twirled once before pointing at him with her magic stick.

''Hahaha I am the one and only mahou shoujo, Serafall Leviathan'' Serafall introduced herself with.

''Like Maou Sirzechs, Leviathan-sama?'' Issei asked apprehensively.

Serafall slapped him on the head with her magic wand. ''It's Levia-tan! I'm also just like Sirzechs-chan''

''..really?'' Issei suddenly asked.

''Hmm..what is it?'' Serafall asked with a confused face.

''I don't believe you.'' He simply said to the strongest woman in hell.

''What!?'' She suddenly exclaimed.

''Nothing, Serafall-san'' Issei said.

''No, Sera-tan!'' She pouted and twinkles came off of her magic stick.

''No. I'm not going to call you that'' Issei said and stopped in his tracks.

Serafall was so surprised that she walked right into him and fell.

''Who says no to a Maou!?'' Serafall shouted from her position on the ground and pointed threateningly at him.

Issei walked closer to Serafall and sat on one knee.

''Would you like that?'' Issei genuinely asked.

She stopped pouting and looked at him doubtfully. But when Issei put his hands on her small shoulders, she suddenly squeaked.

''Serafall-san'' Issei asked calmly, but she wouldn't look up in his eyes.

''Would you like that, always hearing what you want?''

* * *

This very same morning on the set of Miracle Levia-tan.

Serafall was quietly seated in her chair in the conference room as the director was sharing his vision on the coming episodes.

''I like the upcoming story arch, but who decided on adding the youkai?'' The director asked as he looked to his crew.

The crew nervously shifted in their seats before looking at Serafall herself, still calmly seated in her chair, who said ''I did''

The director dropped his smile before he nervously chuckled ''A-Amazing idea, Leviathan-sama.'' he said and clapped twice. ''I hope I haven't offended you in any way.''

Yes, being the strongest woman in hell is difficult.

''I would like everyone's input on the coming arch and hopefully, we can discuss everything you don't like.'' Serafall said with a hopeful voice.

The crew and writers immediately shot down the idea. ''It will be the best season yet.'' they said and started to clap and cheer her name.

''Alright everyone, 10-minute break.'' The director said and swiftly left the conference room.

Serafall stayed behind in the conference room and sighed loudly. It went like that every time. The first time she understood it but after several years they are still like this. When the new episodes are released there are so many changes, saying she wasn't there when they decided on the change.

But today it was enough. She would find out why they were this afraid of her.

Serafall finally mastered the ability to retract her natural power back inside of her body but she could only do it for up to five minutes at a time.

Silently she sneaked through the building like she used to do during the old war.

The building wasn't much different from any other office as she found a few crewmembers drinking coffee in the small kitchen. Serafall pressed herself against the wall next to the door and listened.

''I don't think we can add youkai to the coming arch'' one of the members said and the others agreed with him.

''This is interesting'' Serafall thought. ''What's stopping you from sharing this in the meeting'' one of the crewmembers asked.

The crewmember spit out his coffee in fright. ''Are you crazy, she'll kill me''

''I get what you mean'' The crew heard from beside them. It was the director entering the kitchen from the other side.

''Director-san'' they greeted. ''When she's in a meeting with us I always have the feeling like I'm walking on eggshells.''

The other nodded in confirmation. ''Leviathan-sama is really kind, but her demonic power. It's just huge and overwhelming''

Serafall didn't need to hear more and walked away from the scene in sadness.

Though if you were there, you could hear her softly muttering ''I can't help that'' and went back to the conference room.

 _-flashback-flashback-flashback-flashback-flashback-flashback-flashback-flashback-flashback-_

 _In the impressive gardens behind castle Sitri in the underworld were two people training intensively, though for one of them her day was about to get worse_

 _''SMACK!'' was heard throughout the clearing._

 _Not a second later, a small girl with long black hair fell onto her rear as small tears were gathering in her eyes from the stinging pain on her cheek._

 _''Serafall Sitri, is everything we are doing here today a game to you?'' a member of the Sitri clan said who was tasked with training her._

 _The teary-eyed Serafall shook her head negatively while she was caressing her cheek, which had turned into a light purple shade._

 _''Then what is this I see all around us!?'' He angrily shouted and pointed at several large fountains._

 _Each fountain, hundreds of years old had demi water in them, which made it easier to control and ideally to train with, was damaged because they were all frozen solid._

 _''I'm trying to..'' Serafall sobbed and showed that if she tried to use water it would immediately solidify in shards of ice when she showed her teacher._

 _''I no longer know what to do with you. We'll go to the clan head, I hope he knows what to do'' The teacher said and roughly grabbed Serafall by her arm and pulled her with him._

 _Inside of a very lavish room, a man and a woman were diligently working on several documents._

 _Three loud knocks on the door were heard and they gave permission to enter._

 _''What is it, OC-san?'' The woman inside of the room she saw her daughter cradling her cheek._

 _''Clan head-sama, I am no longer able to teach your daughter. She's unable to use water magic.'' The cleverly come up with OC said._

 _Serafall's parents looked at each other and dismissed the trainer, leaving their daughter alone with them._

 _''Serafall.'' The clan head, her father, said sternly.''What is the meaning of this?''_

 _''I try to use water all the time!'' Serafall cried. ''But it turns to ice before I can control it'' and gave a demonstration by immediately freezing their tea._

 _''Sera.'' Her mother said calmly to silence her daughter. ''Only Sitri that are proficient in water magic can be the heir to our house''_

 _''No...'' Serafall said as tears dripped down her small cheeks. ''Í will work harder, I promise.''_

 _''Be quiet, Serafall. Your mother and I already expected this to happen'' Her father harshly stopped her._

 _''Easy dear. She is still our daughter'' Her mother sternly said. ''We have followed your growth since your birth and we decided on what is best for the family.''_

 _Together the walked to their daughter and got on one knee in front of them. Though Serafall held her arms out they never touched her._

 _''We decided that you will inherit the dream of the Sitri house'' Her mother said with a small smile as her father nodded proudly._

 _''Your mother is right, Serafall'' Her father continued. ''Even now at age 8, you have more demonic power than your mother and I combined. Maybe even more than our entire family''_

 _''Serafall, you will show the underworld that the Sitri line is stronger than the Leviathan line. That has always been the aim of our family'' Her mother said with a glint in her eyes.''That Katarea brat will never get the throne.'' she silently muttered under her breath._

 _''Tomorrow you will be escorted to the mansion of the branch family where you will continue your training.''_

 _''But I want to stay here..'' Serafall begged her parents ''I don't want to go to the branch family, they aren't kind to me''_

 _The last thing she expected was a harsh slap from her father in response. Hard enough to faintly taste blood in her mouth._

 _''No daughter of mine will disobey me.'' He shouted as his angered expression loomed over her small shaking form. ''The family comes first, Serafall. I don't want to hear another word from you on this subject, now get to your room.''_

 _That was the last time she had seen her parents as a Sitri. Their last look was one of disappointment._

 _The next morning she was brought to the branch family and wasn't seen off by her own parents._

 _Like she expected, her days were spent in solitude from her cousins who didn't want to connect with the anomaly from the head family and was only able to talk when she was training._

 _The last time she had seen her parents was only once during her crowning as the new Maou. She had to hear from others she had a baby sister who was groomed to become the Sitri heir and was duly told to not get too close to Serafall._

 _Though Serafall would never stop trying to get closer to her little sister._

 _She just wanted to find someone who would love her in return._

 _-flashback-flashback-flashback-flashback-flashback-flashback-flashback-flashback-flashback-_

''Those times..'' Serafall thought sadly. ''Not like they are any different from now.''

Her five minutes were up and the people felt her power washing through the hallways.

When the crew members entered the room they were scared of her and sat as far away from as they could.

This was what she hated the most about her powers, being alienated by everyone that couldn't resist her power.

Though this was a daily occurrence, reminiscing her past made it too much for her to handle today.

''Director-san.'' Serafall said as she stood up, frightening the crew members who began to shake in their seats.

''Y-Yes, Leviathan-sama?'' He apprehensively answered but internally was terrified to the core.

''I don't feel like shooting anymore today, I will leave the next arch to you'' She replied with her hair covering her face, making it impossible for the crew to see her gathering tears.

''Flash''

She appeared in the middle of her own bed, which she shared with no one but herself.

More than once she wondered why her life was like this.

Serafall turned on her back and held out her arms. ''I wonder when someone would hold me..''

 _''I wonder what it would feel like..''_

''Maybe Sona wants to talk to me today?'' Serafall suddenly wondered out loud as she sat up and prepared a magic circle.

''Come on, Serafall'' She said and prepared herself for the conversation.

 _''sigh..''_

 _''Tou-san?'' a young female voice asked sternly._

 _''please..''_

''So-tan!'' Serafall happily yelled.

* * *

Issei was staring in Serafall's eyes as he saw that they were looking through him like he wasn't even there.

Her happy smile had disappeared as a thin line was now marrowing her beautiful face.

Out of nowhere her voice which had turned hollow, said ''I guess not..''

With the situation now turned uncomfortably silent, she brought her head down.

''Don't look so down, it doesn't suit you.'' Issei surprisingly said as he gently touched her cheek.

Serafall flinched from his touch. She still had occasional nightmares from the harsh slaps she would receive.

''Did I hurt you?'' He continued as he rubbed her head.

She shook her head childishly in response though she did enjoy the foreign feeling.

''Leviathan-sama..'' Issei said softly.

Serafall slapped his arm softly and muttered ''It's Levia-tan.''

''I think I can live with calling you Sera-san, is that better?'' Issei smiled.

''Ehehe'' Serafall said with a small smile and played with her twin tails.

''Urk!''

After realizing what she was doing, Serafall slapped herself in the face.

''I'm the Leviathan for god's sake..aah.'' Serafall began but was too late to stop her from making a mistake.

Mentioning god as the Leviathan was a death sentence for most.

''Sekiryuutei.. help me..'' She said with teary eyes and fell to the ground after mentioning god's name gave her body a good few shocks.

* * *

The two devils finally made their way to the convenience store after Issei took care of the shocked body of Serafall

''Couldn't you have worn something else?'' Issei asked tiredly as they had been running the entire time since they were spotted walking on the sidewalk. Being pursued by Mil-tan and his friends does that.

''This is my official uniform, you know'' Serafall replied with her happy voice and did a twirl.

''Sure it is, Sera-san'' Issei replied with disbelief bleeding in his voice. Serafall pouted in response to his casual dismissal.

''Ne, Leviathan-sama. Do you think you could help me with my training?'' Issei asked a few moments later out of the blue.

''Sorry, Sekiryuutei-kun. A Maou can't be biased.'' Serafall replied quickly, though apologetically.

''I already asked another high-class devil beside buchou to help me so I guess it's alright'' Issei dejectedly said. Help from a Maou would do wonders he could have thought.

''Did you ask Sona?'' Serafall asked interested.

''Yes I did, do you know her?'' He replied.

''Of course! I am So-tan's Onee-sama'' Serafall proudly replied and puffed her chest out, causing her breasts to jiggle slightly.

''You do look like her now that you're mentioning it.'' Issei said

''You must be proud of her.'' Issei continued but didn't see the look in her eyes.

''So-tan always does her best'' She whispered proudly and walked after Issei again.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, they walked together to Issei's home.

 _''I wonder if we just had a date..''_ Serafall silently questioned herself as she had only read about these activities.

They stopped in front of a normal sized white house.

Issei turned around to wish her a good day but saw the happy look in her eyes she didn't show first and wished to see it a little longer.

''Sera-san, would you like to come in and have dinner with me and my parents?'' Issei asked.

Serafall, though flattered and surprised, wasn't sure whether she should accept it. until she felt a dangerous object inside of the house.

She gave Issei a bright smile and answered ''I would like that.''

Issei opened the door and let himself and Serafall enter when his mother yelled. "'Issei come to the living room, someone is here to see you.''

''I'm coming. I brought a friend with me for dinner'' Issei yelled back.

Serafall was alert for any type of fight when they entered the living room and saw Issei's mother talking with two cloaked figures.

''Issei, shouldn't you say hello.'' His mother berated him

He took a good look and saw one of the two figures smile at him.

A vague memory assaulted his mind of a childhood friend that moved to England.

''Irina, is that you?''

The figure smiled happily and took her hood off. ''It's good to see you again, Issei-kun''

However, the attention quickly shifted to Serafall, because of her clothing.

''Who did you bring with you, Issei. You haven't taken her from an anime convention have you?'' His mother said.

''No. I am a real magic girl'' Serafall answered the question and smiled brightly.

''O-Okay.'' Issei's mother uncertainly replied as she looked between her son and the girl.

''I-I'm going to start dinner now'' She continued confused. ''Issei, have a few words with your childhood friend, she won't be here for long'' and left the living room.

As she left the room, invisible tension filled the room.

''I see many things have changed over the years.'' Irina said with a tight smile.

''They have..'' Issei replied calmly.

''ehehehe you're both carrying such dangerous things with you'' Serafall suddenly said.

''Do you know what these are'' The other figure said as she took a large wrapped object from her back.

''Something very heavenly'' She answered and gave the figure a bright smile.

Both of them grabbed their packages which turned out to be swords.

''Then you must know something more about why we're here.'' The same figure replied as she aimed her sword at Serafall, who was still smiling.

''A wrong move from you exorcists'' She said as her smile was thinning out and her grin got demonic. ''Wrong move to aim something so ominously at me'' and her eyes glowed a deep blue, freezing both exorcists from top to bottom.

The only space left had just enough room to talk and breath.

''W-Who are you?'' The shivering Irina asked as she looked at the terrifying figure.

Her Milky clothes made Serafall look like a demonic ice princess.

''I go by many names, but you may call me Maou Leviathan.'' Serafall said and increased her power to get her point straight.

They stared at her like she was something far greater than they could ever hope to be.

''W-W-We're deeply s-sorry'' The other figure tried to say but was shivering to death from the cold.

In a flash, the ice broke and disappeared.

''Now..'' Serafall smiled threateningly as her eyes began to glow in a deeper blue. ''Why are you bringing those Excalibur pieces into my sister's territory?''

* * *

BAAM!

There we have it, Chapter 2

It was far more difficult to write, but I did try my best on it.

I hope you guys enjoyed and please vote on the poll.

I don't think it will be too hard to guess who I could have join Grayfia, so let me know what you think.

Yeah.. what else, what else...

Chapter 3 will be released I hope early next week, and very, very maybe Chapter 4 in the weekend.

Chapter 4 will be a good one.

See you soon!

 **Chapter 3 - Holy Swords and a Cadre**


	3. Holy Swords and a Cadre

Hello y'all

Welcome to the third chapter of ''The Road to the Silver Queen's Heart''

Pretty fast right?

I was on a roll with the last chapter, so I thought to myself.

''Why not update again?'' I do apologize to the readers waiting for updates of one of my other stories.

We finally see Grayfia again and she will spend another super sweet moment with Issei.

(At least, that's what I've tried to write) and so will Serafall.

Anyhow, the first 13 chapters or so are already completely worked out so there's still a lot of update material left for those constantly reviewing ''updaeteea plzsseszse''

Did I write down everything I wanted to.. I think I did *rub my chin*

Maybe one last thing about the previous chapter, where Grayfia was imprisoned. Remember it happened many, many years ago and time (supposedly) heals all wounds. It will take a while but emotions will find their way back to her.

I also have a bit of sad news. Exams are coming, which means I will have to take a Hiatus for 3 weeks. I know it's a long time but I won't be stopping completely, I will probably write some more storyline and continue on my 2 new DxD projects. Both are completely different from what I've written already, so look forward to those as well.

Who am I trying to kid, I'll probably write the fourth chapter in the meantime.

Let's start this show!

''….'' – Speaking

 _''….'' – Flashbacks and thoughts._

 **''.…'' – Ddraig speaking out loud.**

 _ **''….'' Ddraig's thoughts and speaking in Issei's heart.**_

 **[...]** – Boosted Gear action.

* * *

The tension was high in the living room when Issei reentered with some hot refreshments for the cold and shivering exorcists. ''Here you go, Irina.'' He said as he held out the drink.

''T-Thank you, Issei-kun'' His childhood friend replied as she held out her shivering hands.

The two exorcists were happy to still be breathing after threatening the legendary Serpent.

''Did you really have to be this rude, Xenovia'' Irina continued with a small glare when she gratefully held the warm cup of cocoa.

''Hmmph, how should I have known that a Maou was here'' Xenovia replied angrily and dismissed her responsibility for their current situation.

''Leviathan-sama, can you please calm down as well.'' Issei calmly asked as he pointed at the frozen lamp hanging over the dining table, 20 feet away.

Serafall kept glaring at both girls but did drop down her aura, though the intense pressure remained.

'' _cough._ Can you tell me why you're here, Irina? I don't think it's because you wanted to see me.'' Issei voiced his thoughts when everyone had calmed down.

''Ahh..two weeks ago, three Excalibur pieces were stolen from the Catholic and Eastern-Orthodox church...'' Irina began to explain, much to the dissatisfaction of Xenovia who also made it known.

''They are devils. we shouldn't tell them anything'' Xenovia interjected. ''Maou Leviathan can't do anything about it or she will receive the divine smiting from Lord Michael''

''Is that so..'' Serafall answered angrily as the temperature dropped down again in the living room, turning breath visible.

''Please calm down, Sera-san. They are just as tense as we are.'' He said and softly squeezed her hand.

In a moment of carelessness, Issei held her freezing hand and hurt himself in the process.

Though reluctantly, Serafall gave them some air to breathe and was secretly happy that Issei hadn't let go of her hand.

Irina chastised Xenovia for her unnecessary comment that didn't help the situation and continued her explanation. ''The Excaliburs ended up in Kuoh through our research. The church already sent a lot of priests to deal with the situation but they ended up getting killed, so now they've sent us to retrieve them.''

''Hmmph'' The other exorcist snorted. ''Our mission is to retrieve the Excalibur pieces and make sure you devils don't get involved.''

''Irina, it's not going to work out like this.'' Issei said and referred to Xenovia's attitude.

To prevent more from happening, Issei held Serafall against his chest.

''I'm sorry Issei-kun. She has always been like this with devils.'' Irina replied apologetically and stood up.

''Can you wait outside for a minute, I'll bring you to the Gremory devil when I've calmed down Leviathan-sama'' Issei said and shooed them both out.

Irina grabbed a struggling Xenovia who was convinced that the devils would plan something but relented when she received a terrifying stare from Serafall that went through her entire body.

When Issei heard the front door close, he tried to speak to Serafall but noticed how she was shivering against his chest.

Serafall was shivering against his chest not in pain or cold. But in being afraid of pushed away.

''Sera-san..?'' Issei asked when he looked in her eyes and was shocked to see similar signs that Grayfia also showed. Signs of pain and solitude. Emptiness from missing something very basic, love.

Her diluted, empty eyes immediately focussed on his when Issei touched her cheek again and smiled softly at her.

His eyes bored into her own with such an intensity that she couldn't look away and had difficulty focussing on his voice.

''you're not alone.''

 _''doki, doki''_

''you can always come here.''

 _''doki, doki''_

Serafall's face could be mistaken for a tomato at the moment after his sudden exclamation of friendship. Though she might have mistaken it for a bit more.

''Now turn that frown upside down, Sera-san'' Issei continued and lifted Serafall from the couch.

''Sekiryuutei-kun?'' She asked with a small smile as she was standing on the ball of her feet.

''Aah!'' Issei suddenly said. ''I haven't even introduced myself to you''

''That's okay. I already know your name'' Serafall said. ''Hyoudou Issei.''

''That's right..'' Issei replied though he was confused on how she knew that. ''You can call me Issei.''

This slightly broadened her smile. ''Then I'd like you to call me Sera.''

''Okay..Sera.'' He replied with a soft smile and saw happiness spread in her eyes, filling the empty void she showed a minute before.

''Issei..'' She whispered to feel the roll of his name off her tongue. ''I have an order for you.''

The air around her changed as she changed from a magic girl in Maou Leviathan.

''You will do your utmost best to protect the devil interests in Kuoh for the duration of their mission.'' Serafall said. ''...by any means necessary''

''Yes, Leviathan-sama.'' Issei replied.

Serafall smiled at him and took a small but familiar paper out of her pocket.

''What is this?'' Issei asked as he looked at the paper. It was very familiar to the teleporting seal Grayfia had given him to save Rias.

''This is a communication seal. The only kind in existence.'' Serafall proudly said. ''It connects two specific seals with each other. I have the other one'' she continued and showed the same seal on her hand.

Serafall's smile disappeared again. ''I want you to keep me up-to-date with every single event. I don't want anything to happen to Sona. If you need to you can even summon me.''

Issei nodded in agreement and put the communication seal in his pocket. He looked back up at the Maou and saw that she had reverted back to her magic girl demeanor. Serafall sported a small smile again and she didn't look like she noticed it.

''I'm glad to see you smiling again.'' Issei commented and saw Serafall attain a surprised look.

''Huh?'' Serafall said and unconsciously traced her lips with her index finger. There was a small smile indeed.

''Thank you.'' She softly said.

''Let's no longer keep them waiting, Sera.'' Issei said but was grabbed by Serafall when he tried to walk away.

''I can't come with you.'' She replied and looked slightly saddened at him.

''Why..?'' Issei asked dejectedly.

''If the people would know that I had come to another high-class devil territory without prior knowledge, regardless that she is my little sister, it can be seen as grounds for war.'' Serafall said.

''Really?'' Issei replied surprised. ''You're a Maou.'' he continued like it was the answer to the entire question.

Serafall smiled at his answer and thought how nice it would've been if politics were that easy going.

''Even if I wanted to act against you when I thought you might have been a bad Sekiryuutei, if I'm not requested by the devil holding this territory I can't act even if you start killing them.'' She continued.

''I wouldn't kill them, even if ''she'' hurt me a lot.'' Issei said.

''Hmm..I know'' Serafall replied. ''I've seen enough of you today to know you're a good person.''

''Thank you, Sera.'' Issei replied gratefully before he adopted a more professional attitude. ''I'll bring Irina and Xenovia-san to buchou.''

He turned to walk away but was grabbed by his dress shirt by Serafall's trembling hand.

Issei looked back when he felt her tug softly and saw her eyes showing an internal battle before coming to a conclusion.

''Issei.'' Serafall suddenly said as she looked up at him with hope in her eyes. ''If it's okay with you, would you...''

She tentatively stretched her arms out like she did once, a long time ago.

He was slightly confused at her gesture and saw that she looked down at the floor before her arms started to shake lightly.

Issei finally understood what she wanted and what the hope in her eyes meant. He took one large step closer to her and wrapped her small form in his arms.

Serafall had already closed her eyes in fear of rejection and was prepared to flash away so Issei couldn't see her cry at his refusal. Those thoughts went right out of her system when she felt a foreign warmth envelop her body.

She opened her eyes to see what it was, but she saw nothing except for darkness and realized it was Issei's firm chest.

 _''So this is what it feels like.''_ She thought as she felt year upon year of stress release from her body when she leaned into him, accepting her for who she was.

''Is this what you wanted, Sera?'' Issei asked softly as his hands went through her long twin tails. He felt her arms move around his own waist and felt a small spot on his chest grow wet.

Issei understood what was happening and kept quiet while holding her firm. Serafall's body was shocking as she calmly sobbed from relief.

All the stress and doubt she held over the years came out in a stream of tears as she wrapped her arms around him even tighter.

Though Issei had the exorcists waiting already for a good 15 minutes, he made no attempt to release himself from Serafall's hold, who slowly released her grip around his waist.

''Calm down, Sera. If you need more hugs you can come visit again.'' Issei said as he rubbed her head.

''Pffrt!'' Serafall choked in sudden laughter. ''What would my fans think when they saw me crying in an evil dragon's chest.'' she muttered and only held lightly onto him.

''They'd think it wouldn't be wrong to need someone as well, even if you're the strongest magical girl.'' Issei replied honestly.

''Perhaps..'' Serafall answered and rubbed the tears out of her puffy eyes with her sleeve before she let go of Issei. ''You can't let them wait any longer, Issei'' and materialized a magic circle.

Serafall felt much lighter after her hug, like an invisible weight has lifted from her heart. She also felt much happier and was very grateful for Issei and meeting him.

''Please keep it a secret that I was here, Issei. Don't forget what I said.'' Serafall said and flared her power. ''I have a feeling we'll see each other soon. ~Bye bye'' and teleported away.

Issei was left alone in the living room. He remembered her petite figure in his arms. Issei also didn't forget how nicely her breasts squashed on his stomach. He might only love Grayfia but an admirer of a beautiful woman he remained.

Though right now, his happy mood was drowned out as he remembered having to bring the two exorcists to his king who he snapped at not too long ago.

''Urgh.. let's just get this over with'' He sighed tiredly and walked out the door.

* * *

''Finally. Issei-kun, what took you so long?'' Irina asked her childhood friend when he finally appeared.

''Some business with Leviathan-sama'' He replied and walked right past her.

''I told you they would sneakily make a plan'' Xenovia replied and was about to take her sword out again.

''Are you coming, or are you going to pretend we actually care about the swords?'' Issei replied coldly.

''Shouldn't we wait for Leviathan-sama?'' Irina asked as she looked at the door, expecting the Mahou Shoujo to follow them.

''Leviathan-sama isn't coming, nor was she here.'' Issei answered.

''Ehh? But we just saw her.'' Irina said with disbelief.

''Irina. She wasn't here. Unless you are looking for her ire.'' Issei replied.

''It is none of our business what they do, Irina.'' Xenovia surprisingly said.

''I guess not..'' Irina answered uncertainly.

''Thank you. Let's go.'' Issei thanked them and started walking.

''Issei-kun, wait!'' Irina yelled as she ran after him.

 _''Run Xenovia! Just run, we'll stop them here.''_

''Tssk!'' Xenovia snarled and followed the duo with a dark glare on her face.

* * *

''Neh, Neh Issei-kun?'' Irina exuberantly asked as they walked to the ORC clubroom.

''Hmm..?'' Issei said as he was snapped out of his thoughts.

''How did you become a devil?'' Irina asked and much to her confusion Xenovia was interested as well.

''I was killed by a fallen angel for possessing a sacred gear.'' He replied sadly. ''Though I went through a lot of pain because of some devils, I don't regret it.''

 _''Mom!'' Xenovia yelled, but it was too late as a deep black hand stuck out of her chest.''_

''Grrr! He has become a devil, Irina. There is no hope left for him.'' Xenovia said from behind them.

Irina ignored her friend in favor of holding Issei's hand.

''Don't confuse me for a simple devil. I still hold my human values.'' Issei snapped at her. ''I don't strike people down for no reason.''

 _''Tears streamed down Xenovia's face when the light left her mother's eyes and she fell down to the ground. It was the moment Xenovia reached the church, out of the hands of the devils. A single pair of red glowing eyes and crimson colored hair were the last things she saw.''_

''You devils are all the same. pure or reincarnated.'' Xenovia whispered hatefully.

 _''I will take vengeance for you, Mom!'' Xenovia shouted to her still form._

''I guess I'm not the only one hurt by devils..'' Issei softly said in the wind, which was carried to Xenovia who heard it but didn't respond to it.

''Issei..?'' Irina asked with concern in her voice.

''Nothing.'' He replied with finality.

Irina pouted at Issei for being cold to her after all these years and decided to ignore his current demeanor and question him again.

''How did you become good friends with one of the Maou's?'' Irina asked.

''Huh?'' Issei said and stopped in the middle of the road. ''I just met her like 2 hours ago.''

''Really? You looked pretty close to me.'' Irina replied with a small pout before following the confused devil again.

'We did..?'' Issei wondered as he looked into her truthful purple eyes.

She energetically nodded in response.

''I guess we did huh..'' He offhandedly replied and rubbed his chin.

* * *

The trio arrived at the ORC club room when Issei stopped in front of the door.

''One thing before we enter, please don't mind the rubbish.'' Issei said apologetically. ''Oh and please don't mind their strange behavior either.''

The church duo looked confused at each other before shaking their heads.

Issei was about to open the door when he felt two arms around him.

''I missed you, you know'' Irina said softly as she held her first and only childhood friend for the first time in ten years.

''It's good to see you too, Irina.'' Issei replied and smiled at her happy face before he opened the door.

* * *

 _''knock, knock''_ was heard inside the clubroom.

''Are we expecting someone, buchou?'' Kiba asked his king.

'' _Not that I know of..._ Enter!'' Rias yelled as she tried to regain her regal appearance.

However, Her immaculate visage was crumbled immediately when her pawn stepped inside, staring her down in anger.

''I-Issei..'' She stumbled over her words trying to say anything, just anything to her pawn.

''I've brought two guests, buchou.'' He coldly said and leaned against the wall as far away from her as possible.

Irina and Xenovia were both surprised to see the regal looking devil so meek in Issei's vicinity.

Sona and Tsubaki, who were still there, also decided to take part in the discussion.

''Can we help you?'' Sona asked after seeing Rias absorbing Issei in her eyes.

''Yes..'' Irina asked confusingly as she saw everyone in the room slightly afraid of Issei while he was ignoring everyone.

''We were sent here by the church to retrieve our possessions.'' Xenovia interrupted.

She explained the theft of the swords and how they were located to Kuoh.

''Our orders were to make sure no devils would interfere.'' Xenovia said with a dangerous glare when she mentioned devils.

Though no one but Sona and Tsubaki paid any attention to her words, she got the message across. ''Interfere and I'll erase you.''

''Calm down, Xenovia-san.'' Issei said calmly. ''Trying to force anything on a devil will only cause problems.''

''Don't tell me what to do, devil!'' She shouted and took the wrapped up sword from her back.

The other devils in the room snapped out of their fear from Issei when they felt the overwhelming aura from the sword.

''I should just cut you all down in our father's name'' Xenovia continued and aimed in for Rias before she almost dropped her sword.

 _''Deep crimson hair draped over his face when he retracted his bloody hand from her mother's chest.''_

An amazing holy aura spread through the room as Xenovia's trancelike state was absorbed in Rias' hair.

''Xenovia!'' Irina shouted desperately as everyone in the room prepared for battle.

 _ **''Ddraig a little help please.''**_ Issei shouted in his heart.

 _ **''I'm on it.''**_ Ddraig replied.

 **''ENOUGH!''** Ddraig roared through the room, sending everyone to their knees.

''Xenovia, whatever happened in the past happened in the past. That person is not here and you can't go threaten people because you feel like it.'' Issei said to the shocked swordswoman.

''Kiba, stop glaring at her.'' Issei continued on as the surprised knight looked at Issei.

''Guys, I'm already really, really tense and my friend Ddraig here is just as impatient as I am.'' Issei said to the people present.

''Now, I don't care what will happen here because I have a job to do, but if I find out anyone has tried to fight again..'' Issei threatened and left the penalty for it open. ''I suggest you all calm down before you continue.'' and walked to the door and left.

The people in the room remained on their knees slightly longer. ''Issei-kun doesn't hold back when he's angry'' Kiba said.

''After finding a dream he has become much stronger.'' Koneko unemotionally said.

''Let's start over again.'' Sona said as the voice of everyone present. No need to poke an angry dragon.

* * *

''Always fighting, always violence.'' Issei muttered on his bike.

He was on his way to one of his regular clients who had taken to night fishing lately.

Issei made his way over the bridge and could already see his client fishing with glow sticks attached to his fishing rod on the other side.

''Yo, devil-kun.'' the man said when Issei arrived.

''Yo.'' Issei replied much more sedated than usual.

''Something wrong in devil land?'' The man asked offhandedly as he pulled a fish in.

''Yeah, something like that.'' Issei replied.

''Care to share?'' he asked.

''Some exorcists came to us about something stolen.'' Issei said vaguely.

''Did those things happen to be Excalibur pieces?'' The man replied.

Issei was so surprised that the only intelligible word he said was ''Huh.?''

Six pairs of pitch black feathered wings suddenly shot out of the man's back.

''My name is Azazel, governor-general of the Grigori'' Azazel said as he introduced himself.

Issei lost all the color in his face from Azazel's introduction.

''hehe hehe calm down devil-kun.'' Azazel said to relieve Issei's tension.

''Bu-, wha-, I-'' Issei tried to form words but couldn't.

''I need your help on this, Sekiryuutei-kun.'' Azazel finally said seriously.

''I guess he can sense you Ddraig.'' Issei whispered.

 _ **''I fought him in the great war after all.''**_ Ddraig replied

''One of my subordinates has gone rogue. It's his dream to restart the old war again.'' Azazel explained. ''I can almost guarantee you that he has stolen the swords.''

''So why haven't you confronted him?'' Issei asked suspiciously.

''It's not like that, devil-kun. A fallen angel leader can't just enter a devil's territory without suspicion.'' Azazel said. ''Just like Serafall Leviathan can't do'' he continued with a knowing smile.

''Hehehe..'' Issei nervously chuckled. ''So you felt that huh.''

''Several weeks from now there will be a peace conference between the three large factions.'' Azazel said. ''I need Kokabiel alive to have him questioned and deny all the involvement of the fallen angels, or the intended peace might result in new clashes.''

''I understand.'' Issei said. It didn't take a genius to see how this could catalyst in a full out war again.

''Kokabiel is a cadre-class fallen angel who has fought even god in the war and survived.'' Azazel warned Issei. ''Even if you go all out it might not be enough. Though you are part dragon, the rest of your body is devil and his attacks would harm you severely.''

''What can I do about it?'' Issei asked.

''Train your balance breaker more and find a way to stop Kokabiel from moving.'' Azazel said.

''How am I going to do that? I only have ways to harm him, not stop him.'' Issei replied.

''Well..''Azazel said thoughtfully. ''It would be best to stop time or freeze him.''

''Stop time..Is that even possible?'' Issei asked doubtfully.

''I've been a sacred gear researcher for thousands of years. Of course there's a way to stop time.'' Azazel said as he stood up and pumped his fist in the air of his own awesomeness.

''..ok.'' Issei replied.

''Anyways. Your devil king has an additional bishop locked away if I'm not mistaken, who has a delectable sacred gear ''Forbidden Balor View'' that can stop time for beings with less than god-class strength. He wouldn't be able to stop us because of my awesomeness and your dragon, but it would be enough for Kokabiel.''Azazel explained.

''I guess..'' Issei said as he stood up to go home.

''Let me know if there's anything you need from the Grigori side.'' Azazel said and waved the devil off.

 _''..You'll need all the luck you can get.''_ Azazel thought tensely and resumed his fishing.

* * *

It was a few hours later when Issei laid in his bed alone. Tonight Asia slept in her own room.

However, his mind wasn't with his current situation but with the threat of a possible war.

''How am I going to do this..'' Issei thought. He had never seen or heard anything about another bishop and he wasn't about to ask.

''So that only leaves freezing..'' Issei said out loud. ''But who can freeze things..'' he thought and closed his eyes.

 _''Issei-san. A soft voice said in his ear, tickling it with her warm breath.''_

''Hmm..Grayfia..'' Issei whispered.

 _''Issei-chan. A happy and excited voice said next to him, warming his heart from the genuine happiness radiating from the voice._

''Hmm...Serafall..'' Issei accidentally said out loud.

''Hello, Issei-chan?'' Issei suddenly heard in a muffled tone.

''Serafall..?'' He said and looked around his dark room but saw no one.

''Yes..did you just call me?'' Serafall asked confused.

He finally noticed a blue glow coming from his pocket and saw that he activated the communication seal.

''I'm sorry for waking you up, Sera'' Issei said apologetically.

''I didn't expect you to contact me this soon already.'' She softly replied and giggled.

''That's right. I do have information for you'' Issei said with a small amount of fear in his voice.

''Ooh?'' Serafall said.

''We've got a problem..'' Issei started. ''a fallen angel named Kokabiel stole the Excaliburs.''

''What!?'' Serafall shouted through the magic circle.

''Yeah..and Azazel wants him returned alive.'' Issei continued.

''..Kokabiel..Azazel..what happened when I left?'' Serafall asked.

'' _Sigh,_ It's a lot to explain.'' Issei replied tiredly.

''I don't care. I'm coming over right now.'' Serafall stated and broke the contact.

''Huh?'' Issei said, but before he could understand what was happening, a blue Sitri seal appeared on his bedroom floor.

When the light died down, Serafall was there.

She was dressed in a one-piece pajama and her hair was down. Her eyes looked curious at him and his bed before she stepped closer.

''S-Sera'' Issei said with a small amount of color on his cheeks. She looked completely different from the way she did before but just as beautiful at the same time.

Serafall gave him a small smile as she took a seat on his bed. Her hair was long enough to reach her ankles and was spread out over the bed.

Issei quickly stopped admiring here when he remembered why she was here.

''I'm sorry, Leviathan-sama for reaching out to you late at night.'' Issei said with a small bow. ''But this is what happened after you left..''

He explained how they went to the ORC clubroom and things were about to get violent till he forced everyone down to the ground. How he met Azazel afterward, who knew that she was here and who had taken the swords.

During his explanation, Serafall kept silent and nodded several times at random moments.

''..and that was it.'' Issei finished and waited for her to speak.

Serafall had listened patiently. She wasn't very happy with the fact that her little sister was among those threatened by the blue haired exorcist nor that she was scared by Issei, but with these circumstances she was already happy that no one was injured. Meeting Azazel was a surprise to her and something to ask him later, but Kokabiel and the theft took priority.

''I agree with Azazel's statement that we have to take Kokabiel alive.'' Serafall decided.

Issei nodded in agreement. ''That's where I hope you can give us your help.''

''Why?'' She asked curiously.

''Azazel said it was an idea to freeze him, and I don't know any ice spells nor do I think I have enough magic for someone of his caliber.'' Issei replied in a soft mutter.

''I hate to say it but neither Rias nor Sona-chan is strong enough to face Kokabiel. The only one with a chance is you.'' Serafall said.

''I don't know if I'm strong enough..'' Issei answered as he looked down. ''He's been alive and fought in the old war against God, and survived!''

''I need you, Serafall.'' Issei said with such conviction that she was perplexed.

No one had ever said they needed her like this unless it was a demeaning task.

''W-What..?'' She replied as she was unsure whether he actually asked it or whether she was dreaming.

''I-I need you..we need you.'' Issei replied with a small blush.

''Ehehe.'' She giggled and jumped into Issei's chest. ''This Mahou Shoujo will definitely help you, Issei.''

''Woah easy there'' Issei laughed as he fell onto his back. Her small body pressed flat against his chest as her shocked eyes were only inches away from his own.

''W-What are you doing..'' Issei whispered, tickling her skin with his warm breath.

''Neh..?'' Serafall asked silently. ''Do you mind if I stay here for tonight?'' she asked bravely.

Issei took a moment to think. It was already past 3 AM and even though it was fast he wasn't entirely against making Serafall happy, he also let Asia sleep with him after all. He looked at her face and saw anxiety, fear and a little hope in her eyes. Issei closed his eyes in thought and gave her a small smile.

Her eyes lit up like fireworks into the night and positioned herself next to him. The spot where Asia usually slept.

''Good night, Sera.'' Issei said as he turned his face towards her. It was already pitch black outside and only a small amount of light from the moon illuminated the room but he could still see her shining smile.

''Good night, Issei.'' She whispered and closed her eyes.

* * *

Issei woke up in a large empty meadow where Ddraig was looking at him with glowing emerald eyes. His tongue slithered in his mouth through his long shiny fangs.

He raised himself on his powerful legs and spread out his dragon wings.

 _ **''I will start your first dragon fire training tonight.''**_ Ddraig said with a terrifying gleam in his eyes.

''T-Tonight?'' Issei asked with a rapidly paling face and took a few steps back.

Ddraig's massive form rumbled in excitement and bloodlust as he raised his head up.

 _ **''What kind of instructor would I be if I wouldn't show the potential of our fire to you. First-handed.''**_ Ddraig voiced in the echoing meadow.

''F-First-handed?'' Issei whispered deathly pale. He didn't know dragons could grin like devils,

 _ **''Now run, Partner!''**_ He roared in happiness as he took to the sky. _**''We'll be training all night long!''**_ and opened his large jaws before filling the meadow with fire.

* * *

It was morning when Asia woke up. After Issei left yesterday afternoon nothing has been going well for the Gremory peerage.

Though the exorcists said nothing about Serafall, there was an uneasy tension when they were asked where they met Issei.

Fortunately, Issei's empty threat was enough to keep Xenovia and Kiba away from fighting each other. Asia also thought they wanted to ask or tell her something when they kept sending her small glances of interest and glares of anger.

''I hope Issei-san is feeling better today.'' She positively thought and wanted to wake him up.

She opened the door to Issei's bedroom and saw that it was still completely dark. ''Issei-san, are you awake?'' Asia asked as she opened the door even further to illuminate the room with the early morning sun.

What Asia didn't expect was a second figure in bed held in Issei's embrace.

 _''Is that...Akeno-san?''_ She wondered as the long black hair prevented her from seeing the figure's face.

 _''I-I guess she would miss Issei-san too.''_ Asia sadly thought and closed the door with a silent click.

As Asia's footsteps grew quieter the unknown figure to Asia opened her eyes. She'd woken up the second Asia touched the door, a handy instinct from her past where she had to be careful not to be drowned in her sleep.

Serafall could honestly say that she had never slept this well before. Initially, she thought that she'd never be able to close her eyes because of Issei being that close to her. She would have been content with simply enjoying his companionship but her body accepted Issei as something safe for her and quietly let her fall asleep in his embrace.

What she did not realize yet was that these were the earliest feelings of love that began to take a hold of her.

Serafall silently tried to get out of his grip, but Issei wouldn't let go of his body-sized pillow.

''Hmm..Sera.'' He whispered in his sleep and buried his head in her neck, breathing in her innocent scent.

Her face began to steam in embarrassment but she couldn't press down the feeling of happiness with the way he mentioned her name in absolute relaxation.

''I-Issei, w-wake up.'' Serafall whispered as she was being tickled by his nose and hot breath on her neck. ''Y-You haaaa-have school.'' she mewled and curled her toes from the delightful feeling of hot air against her tender neck.

 _''What did that little book say again about waking up a boy?''_ She internally thought after reading a book called ''Sleeping Beauty.''

 _''I have to ki..''_ Serafall thought before her face gained an even brighter blush at the realization.

 _''I-I am a Maou! Study is important to all the devils we lead so a small ki-kiss to help them is alright.''_ She convinced herself and took a hold of his two cheeks.

Issei's sleeping face had a peaceful look though soft mutters of ''Ddraig'' escaped his lips. ''Here we go..'' Serafall whispered and closed her eyes before she descended her own pink lips on his inviting red ones.

''What do you think you're doing.'' Issei suddenly asked when he opened his eyes and had a completely neutral expression on his face.

Serafall's eyes flew open and noticed how close she was to his lips.

''W-Why are you awake?'' She asked with a genuinely confused face.

''My pillow usually doesn't move and breath.'' Issei answered without emotion.

''But I read that a man only wakes up after a kiss. Was the book wrong?'' Serafall asked with big, intrigued eyes.

A small smile broke his emotionless visage and he chuckled at her innocence. Something about her warmed his heart like only Grayfia could.

''What book did you read?'' Issei asked curiously as he sat up with Serafall now in his lap.

''Sleeping beauty.'' Serafall replied.

''I'm glad you think I'm a beauty but I'm not a woman.'' Issei chuckled and Serafall glowed red in embarrassment.

''I guess we should get up now.'' Serafall said and tried to get out of his firm grip.

Issei didn't let go of her and made an unexpected decision.

In a surprising move, Issei planted his lips on her cheeks for a split second, before he stood up and went to the bathroom.

He left Serafall behind who by now was completely gobsmacked from what he just did.

When Issei returned from his shower, she was still sitting in the same position as her mind was traveling through lala-land.

''Sera..?'' Issei asked concerned and was rewarded with an empty look. ''I have to go to school now.''

''I know.'' She replied a bit dejectedly but surprised him with a big hug. ''You're the first friend I've made since Sirzechs-chan, Falbium-chan, and Ajuka-chan.''

''I know Sirzechs, are those other two Maou's as well?'' Issei asked and felt her nod in his chest.

With small pleading eyes she looked up back at him and asked ''Is it okay if I come over again?''

Issei genuinely smiled at her and whispered. ''You're more than welcome.''

''I really need to go now, Sera. I'll give you a message when I need you, okay?'' Issei voiced and received a serious nod in response.

Issei left the room in high spirits when Serafall waved him off.

''I'm definitely not going to let anything happen to you.'' She whispered under her breath before she teleported back to her own place and made preparations for a busy day.

* * *

''Issei-san.'' Asia softly exclaimed when Issei entered the kitchen.

''Ah. Good morning, Asia.'' He replied with a guilty voice. ''I hope I haven't scared you too much yesterday.''

Small tears welled up in her eyes when she ran to Issei and jumped into his surprised arms.

''Issei-san, Issei-san.'' Asia quietly sobbed when she wrapped her small arms around him. ''I'm sorry I couldn't do more for you. I hope Akeno-san helped you this morning.''

''Akeno-san?'' Issei asked confused and almost had a slip of his tongue when he wanted to say that Serafall slept with him.

''This morning..''Asia mumbled.

''..was someone else.'' Issei interrupted. ''Someone who will help us today.''

''I'm sorry but I can't tell you more than that.'' Issei said as he looked at her saddened face. ''Just that she is a very important devil.''

''Do you want to sleep with me again tonight?'' Issei asked with a small smile at her tearful state and was rewarded with a smile as Asia completely forgot what just happened. He patted her soft hair and looked at the clock which showed 6:45.

''Shit, it's already time.'' Issei said. ''We've got to go or we'll be late.''

* * *

Issei and Asia were both jogging to school to be on time, till they heard a large explosion and saw a massive barrier appear around the school.

Not a second later, a small magic circle with the Gremory symbol appeared next to Issei's ear.

''Issei-kun!'' Akeno shouted desperately through the magic circle. ''They've begun their attack.''

''Akeno-san!'' Issei shouted back when he heard explosions and yells come from the other side.

''They attacked everywhere at the same time. Kiba is fighting several Cerberus summoned by Kokabiel, Koneko and Rias are fighting Kokabiel with one of the exorcists and I'm fighting a crazy white-haired priest with Irina.'' She yelled firing her lightning and hearing creepy suggestions.

''We're coming.'' Issei said and immediately deployed his balance breaker.

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]**

He quickly lifted Asia on his shoulders and flew high up in the air.

* * *

After a short but exciting flight for Asia, they reached school where several large three headed dogs were fighting Kiba who had an interesting sword in his hand.

He looked around him and saw several people holding their hands on the barrier. Issei flew down towards them and saw that the group of people looked familiar.

The armored dragon landed with a loud thud on the ground. Several hundred pounds of metal made an indention in the soft soil.

The group of people looked scared at him with the exception of Sona and Tsubaki, who knew who the figure was.

''Hyoudou-kun, we were already wondering when you would show up.'' Sona said when Issei retracted his helmet and let a shaking Asia down.

''Asia, please help Kaichou maintain the barrier.'' Issei said with a smile.

''What are you going to do, Hyoudou?'' Saji asked after coming back from the shock of seeing his friend as a massive armored dragon.

''I'm going to save us all.'' Issei replied and his helmet appeared again, gleaming emerald eyes bored in Saji's own.

''Good luck, Hyoudou-kun.'' Sona said and Issei flew up in the air again.

* * *

 _''This wasn't supposed to happen..''_ Xenovia thought from the ground as she looked up to Kokabiel, who was walking closer towards her with a shining spear of light.

Inside of the magic barrier, things weren't going the way a certain blue haired exorcist wanted to. She was downed on the ground, helpless and powerless when the mighty fallen angel approached her.

With the vigor she started the fight with, how utterly defeated she was after her fake bravado didn't help her out. The smiles the high priests gave her when she left for Japan now looked like sneers to a face filled with betrayal and fear.

''Wielder of Durandal, how you disappoint me after spouting all that shit about the lord.'' Kokabiel said with a mean glint in his eyes.

Her first sword, Excalibur Destruction, was turned into an abomination together with four of the other swords after Irina's was taken as well. Her trump card, Durandal, was sticking in the ground after Kokabiel smacked it aside with a light sword and slammed her down with his wings that felt like they were made of steel shards.

''Your death, together with the devil princesses will spark a new war. A war we as fallen angels will win.'' Kokabiel cackled madly as he raised the light spear to end her short life.

 _''Our father in heaven..''_

Fear gripped her heart when his gleaming, malicious eyes bore into her own frightened ones when he made a stabbing move with his light spear.

 _''H-Hallowed be your name..''_

Time slowed down when the glowing spear closed in on her face.

Xenovia closed her eyes shut and wished her death wouldn't hurt.

 _''I'm sorry, Mom''_

However, she opened them again when she heard the sound of a spear shattering.

Xenovia tentatively looked in front of her and was surprised to see an armored figure in front of her with an extended arm looking at Kokabiel.

''Red Dragon Emperor.'' He stated. ''a worthy adversary for someone like me. You're using Balance Breaker as well.''

Issei decided to ignore the figure in front of him for the shocked blue-haired girl on the ground.

''Are you alright, Xenovia-san?'' He asked.

''For now, I am alright.'' She replied.

Issei enveloped his arm in his dragon power and punched forward to destroy the spear Kokabiel suddenly threw. He didn't like to be ignored.

''Help Kiba with those Cerberus and if it's needed help Irina and Akeno-san with the priest.'' Issei commanded.

Xenovia was about to complain about helping the devils but swallowed her complaints when Issei shot a massive jet of deep crimson energy to a stupified Kokabiel who was just in time to wrap his five pairs of wings around him.

''Hmm..impressive, Red Dragon Emperor.'' Kokabiel said as his body was smoking and several burning feathers fluttered down to the ground. ''I feel like I'm fighting in the war again.''

In reaction, Kokabiel raised his aura several fold and glowed in a soft gold. Thanks to his armor and using his **[BOOST]** several times, Issei had no problems with the holy aura. The devils on the ground however weren't that lucky.

When the two began their fight, Xenovia helped Kiba with defeating the Cerberus which they succeeded in fairly quickly. They weren't very resilient against the combined efforts of a holy-demonic sword and Durandal.

Afterwards, they combined their efforts with Akeno and Irina and were able to destroy the fake Excalibur. Xenovia used her Durandal to cut the sword in two and collected the Excalibur cores from the two halves, ready to be sent back to heaven.

''Look at Issei go.'' Kiba said with pride as he was almost unable to follow Issei's speed.

Xenovia was surprised and impressed to see the unremarkable devil she saw this morning fight one-on-one with the legendary ''Angel of the Stars'' Kokabiel.

 _''Good luck, Hyoudou Issei''_ Xenovia thought and left the grounds with the five cores and a knocked out Irina.

* * *

''Issei can't keep going like this.'' Akeno said. ''We need the strength of a Maou, Rias.''

She was afraid Kokabiel's overwhelming strength and experience would ultimately do Issei in.

''Why my brother, what about Serafall-sama?'' Rias voiced. She wasn't about to lose her pride in devil standings to call for help.

''That won't do, Rias.'' She heard behind her. It was Sona who took a closer look at the fight.

''You know how my sister is when she's here to see me...'' Sona said. ''..and your brother loves you very much.''

''So does your sister!'' Rias replied heatedly.

 _''I'm not waiting for this. I'm getting help for you, Issei-kun''_ Akeno thought and used a magic circle to contact Maou Lucifer.

* * *

Inside of a lavish looking room, a crimson haired man was working on some documents when a red Gremory circle appeared next to his ear.

''Maou-sama?'' He heard.

''Akeno? What can I do for you?'' Sirzechs calmly replied as he continued reading.

''We're being attacked by Kokabiel. Issei is currently fighting him, but Kokabiel is getting the upper hand in the fight.'' Akeno said as explosions were going off in the background.

 _''Hmm..Rias will never forgive me if I go there personally..but I can't let her lose such an important piece either. The others will kill me if I let a war start because of her stubbornness.''_ Sirzechs thought.

''Alright, Akeno. I'll send help over.'' and closed the connection.

* * *

Issei grew angrier at the lack of damage he did to the laughing fallen angel, and unconsciously black vapor was released from every fist strike he hit on Kokabiel.

 **[BOOST][BOOST]**

''Hahaha, you're strong Sekiryuutei. Very strong.'' Kokabiel maniacally laughed and prepared a light spear the size of a small van. ''But you lack two things...''

''one..'' He said. ''The experience to keep fighting.''

Kokabiel increased his power even further. His five pairs of feathered wings spread out far enough to block out the sun.

''two..'' He breathed heavily as he increased the holy aura of the spear even more to the point it began to hurt even Issei in his armor.

''Is a dream, a desire worth fighting for..RAAAAGH!'' Kokabiel shouted and threw the spear at a sedated speed at Issei.

''T-That asshole..'' Issei thought. He could easily dodge the spear but it would mean the destruction of the city.

''Hahaha. Do you really think war is ever an honest battle'' The fallen angel laughed evilly and enjoyed the desperate situation the Sekiryuutei found himself in.

''Ddraig is there anything else I can do?'' Issei said to the glowing jewel on his left hand.

 **''I can't let you go into Juggernaut Drive.''** Ddraig replied regretfully. Issei had been told of the Juggernaut Drive in the park yesterday afternoon and what it would do to his body and life force.

''I guess it's time to put everything in my last strike.'' Issei said and focussed his remaining power on his right fist.

The faces of the two women he came to love and befriend flashed through his mind.

''Grayfia..Serafall..'' Issei whispered. ''I'm sorry.''

''For what, Issei-san?'' a quiet female voice behind him said.

His heart beat in his throat when he turned around and saw the one person he was willing to fight for.

''G-Grayfia-san..'' Issei said disbelievingly.

She floated behind him with her devil wings spread out and looked emotionless at him. Though there was a small flicker of recognition and familiarity in her eyes.

''It's good to see you again, Grayfia-san.'' Issei finally said after confirming it was real.

''Are you sure you have the time to worry about me, Issei-san?'' Grayfia responded as she pointed at the spear still making its way towards them.

His previous lack of confidence was now filled to the brim as Grayfia was there for his mental support.

''Sorry, I'll be right back.'' Issei uttered in a voice now filled with confidence.

Beneath him, he heard a voice shout ''So-tan!''

 _''I'm glad Serafall has arrived as well''_ Issei thought.

''I feel completely revitalized, let's do this Ddraig!'' Issei shouted.

 **[BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST]**

''This should do it..'' Issei said.

Massive amounts of red and small black sparks howled around his fist. Ready to devour the light spear.

It was strong enough to gather the attention of the people on the ground and of Kokabiel himself whose expression changed to ecstatic with the arrival of the strongest female devils.

 _''Is that...''_ Serafall thought as she looked at his fist, but shook her head in denial.

''Issei-chan is doing his best.'' Serafall said to the group watching.

''Do you know my kouhai, Nee-sama?'' Sona asked surprised.

''Yes, we are friends.'' She happily replied as she could use the foreign word for the first time ever in a conversation with her sister.

 _''How did that happen.''_ Sona thought but decided to focus on the fight again.

''Hahaha the strongest woman in hell and the silver-haired queen of annihilation. Even worthier adversaries than the red dragon.'' Kokabiel laughed menacingly.

''I will still be the one to stop you.'' Issei shouted and with one mighty punch he cracked the massive light spear before it fell apart into particles of light.

Issei's punch slightly cracked the scale mail on his right arm but it did the trick.

''Impressive, Sekiryuutei. You have my commendations.'' Kokabiel said in disbelief as one of his strongest attacks was destroyed by a devil nonetheless.

Yes, the boy was far exceeding his expectations. Which could become a problem in the future, so it was time for him to take Issei out.

His maniacal demeanor had changed to a cold and calculated look. The look of a seasoned warrior.

''You have done well, Sekiryuutei. But the fight ends here for you!'' Kokabiel shouted and flew at him with high speeds, ready to deal the final blow as a crackling spear appeared in his hand.

Grayfia was about to interfere but saw Issei making a small signal at her not to interfere.

 **''Remember how we did it last night.''** Ddraig said as he followed the fallen angel closing in.

''Yeah, I'm ready.'' Issei confirmed and shivered slightly when he remembered his training.

''Grayfia-san.'' Issei said softly but was still heard by the Silver-haired queen.

''When I defeated Raiser, I promised myself that I would never lose to anyone ever again till I reach you. So please don't interfere.'' Issei said with absolute truth in his voice.

Though there was no outside change in her expression, inside of her silver eyes there was a small spark of hope.

Kokabiel's terrifying and calculated gaze found his eyes again as he was close enough to throw the spear with deadly precision, but Issei was ready for it.

 **''Do it, Partner!''** Ddraig roared.

''You're mine now!'' Issei shouted and fired a large wave of dragon flames at Kokabiel, who by now was too late to stop in mid-air.

The fire was hot enough to melt even the toughest of metals. Kokabiel's wings didn't stand a chance against the flames and he fell burning to the ground, screaming in pain till it was too much for him and his body shut down.

Issei had used every last bit of his reserves and glided down to the ground on his armored wings.

The Silver haired queen followed his descent with her eyes and saw him land on his feet on the ground.

''I think Issei-chan did enough.'' Grayfia heard from behind her and saw that it was Serafall.

''I agree with your suggestion, Maou Leviathan-sama.'' Grayfia voiced in acceptance and glowed a pale silver when she descended.

''It's Levia-tan'' Serafall returned and glowed in a faint icy blue herself.

On the ground, Issei had fallen to his knees in front of an unconscious Kokabiel, who was still smoking from his dragon fire. Some of his burned feathers fluttered around them to the ground.

 _ **''We did it Ddraig, a real legend, we defeated him''**_ Issei happily said in his heart.

 _ **''You did, Partner. It was due time for the pigeon to fall.''**_ Ddraig proudly replied.

In front of him, Issei felt the temperature lower tremendously as Kokabiel's form was enveloped in ice.

''Well done, Issei-san'' Grayfia said to the shivering dragon from a respectful distance.

''Thank yo-'' Issei replied tiredly but was thrown on the ground by a very happy and relieved Serafall before he could finish.

Grayfia saw Serafall happily rubbing her head on the downed boy and in a long, long time she felt something more than nothing. A faint flicker of annoyance managed to escape her frozen heart.

''Maou Leviathan-sama, please give Issei-san some space.'' Grayfia silently voiced as she pointed at Issei's spinning eyes.

The two peerages soon reached the group of three and were surprised at Kokabiel's still form.

''Congratulations, Rias.'' ''I didn't know the pervert was this strong.'' ''Hyoudou! _sniff_ ''

In their celebrations, no one but Serafall and Grayfia noticed the arrival of another devil.

A silver armored figure descended from the sky in pale blue glowing wings.

He landed next to the frozen Kokabiel and lifted him up on his shoulders.

In a dark voice, he spoke ''My rival might already be a good challenge if he was able to defeat Kokabiel all by himself.''

The two peerages who felt like the dragon insulted their friend prepared themselves for battle.

''How I would love to fight you now, but with the Maou and ultimate queen here I have to refrain from it.'' and wordlessly flew up in the sky.

The tension quickly dropped with his leave and everyone looked at Issei, who by now was completely out of it. Surprisingly, Serafall held his head in her lap.

Everyone looked at Serafall. Some in surprise, others in jealousy and one unemotionally.

''Alright everyone, let's fix the school for tomorrow.'' Sona said as Grayfia flew up high into the sky to cast her magic over the city. Everyone in the city has probably seen the fight in the middle of the morning.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Issei woke up with a wobbly feeling. ''Urgh..where am I..'' He whispered with spinning eyes and saw that he was lying on something soft.

A pair of concerned magenta eyes looked at his own and saw a familiar but relieved smile appear on that person's face.

''Issei-chan.'' Serafall said, grabbing the attention of the others.

''Can you help me up please.'' Issei asked and was held by Serafall in a straight position, Her arms secured around his waist.

Issei decided not to question anything due to having no energy.

''Grayfia-san, Leviathan-sama.. thank you for your help'' Issei genuinely said and bowed to them from his sitting position.

''You didn't need our help, Issei-san. It was all you.'' Grayfia replied calmly.

 _''-san, since when does Grayfia speak so familiar to my pawn.''_ Rias thought enviously of her brother's queen.

''Ehehe Issei-chan. You were quite the brave hero.'' Serafall said.

''Bend down a little, Issei-chan'' Serafall continued and when he did she patted his head.

He noticed how forced she was acting at the unhappy look in her eyes.

''You're really far different from how you were this morning.'' Issei softly whispered and felt Serafall stiffen against his back.

''..It's not something I can explain here.'' She softly muttered in his ear before she stood up.

''So-tan, So-tan! Where are you?'' Serafall said and walked away.

* * *

When Serafall left, so did the others under Issei's glare till only Grayfia remained.

''I wanted to see and speak to you.'' Issei confessed to the silver-haired maid.

However, Grayfia nor Issei spoke in words to each other.

 _''I'm happy to see you, Grayfia.''_

 _''I'm glad you're safe, Issei-san.''_

 _''I missed you.''_

 _''…''_

 _''?''_

 _''I'm a bit out of touch with that emotion.''_

 _''I see.''_

 _''It will only be harder to reach me from now on.''_

 _''I know, but one day I will.''_

Issei softly smiled at her blank visage and stood up.

He slowly walked passed her but deliberately touched his shoulder with hers.

Grayfia slightly bowed forward with her eyes closed.

On her neutral visage could a very thin smile of amusement be spotted.

''Try hard, Issei-san'' She softly whispered and teleported away.

What neither of them noticed was Serafall watching their scene as she was talking with Sona.

* * *

Back in the underworld.

An Hour later report Serafall and Grayfia reported what happened

All the Maou's were present when Serafall stepped forward to report her findings.

''Issei-chan defeated Kokabiel...'' ''He helped Azazel...'' ''Issei-chan followed my orders not to kill Kokabiel and brought him in for questioning...''

Those were the highlights from Serafall's report.

The Maou's looked at Grayfia wondering if there was more to add.

''Yes. Everything happened as Maou-sama explained.'' Grayfia quietly replied.

 _''Hmm..''_ Sirzechs thought and brushed his chin

 _''I'm not entirely happy that Azazel was there but I know how he is. Hyoudou Issei moves fast and is on a high track to become one of the most important pieces in any young ones faction.''_

''What do you think Ajuka?'' He asked.

''His change since fighting Raiser-san has been impressive, even his use of his newfound power has been admirable though unconsciously.'' Ajuka replied.

''I see, and what about you, Falbium?''

The most illustrious and unknown of the Maou's had already followed Hyoudou Issei after his fight with Raiser. As a strategic thinker, he always tried to see the value of others in battle.

Falbium answered in his common lazy tone. ''Impressive results for such a young and new devil. I support your decision.''

''I agree as well.'' Ajuka interjected.

Sirzechs nodded in satisfaction after he had already decided on what to do even before the fight had started.

''Alright. Grayfia, bring me Hyoudou Issei.'' He commanded his queen.

Grayfia nodded in acceptance and was about to teleport away when she was stopped by Serafall.

''Sirzechs-chan, Issei-chan has school tomorrow.'' Serafall interjected with a raised finger.

Sirzechs chuckled in response when he looked at the clock. ''Please bring him tomorrow after classes.''

''Of course, Maou-sama.'' Grayfia replied and crossed eyes with Serafall for a split second.

* * *

''It's time to put that warmonger in line.'' Azazel said as he teleported to one of the secret bases.

''Yo! the big man is here!'' He yelled when he entered.

But when he got there, he was surprised and angered.

There were several dead fallen angels and exorcists around Kokabiel's holding cell with devastating wounds.

Sounds were heard from inside the cell and he decided not to take any chances.

 _''Shit, not this time.''_ Azazel thought and made a light spear before kicking the cell door open.

Inside was a bleeding and unconscious Kokabiel held up by two cloaked figures.

''He's here sooner than you said he'd be.'' One of the figures said.

''No problem, let's just go.'' the other said and produced a blue magic circle.

''Devils.'' Azazel said through gritted teeth.

''Goodbye fallen angel.'' and stepped through the magic circle.

''I don't think so.'' He replied and threw the spear with godlike speeds. But it shot through the magic circle and disappeared.

''ah fuck. They're gonna kill me.'' Azazel thought about his fellow leaders Barakiel and Shemhazai, and Michael and Sirzechs who entrusted him with Kokabiel and his interrogation.

* * *

The day had ended for our favorite Maou as she teleported back to her home.

She had a new and different day. She made a friend in Issei and slept at his place.

''I had a fun day.'' Serafall happily said as she brushed her long hair. She remembered how Issei went through her long locks with her fingers and shivered in relaxation.

''Issei.'' she thought and smiled after remembering their moments together, and managed to develop a small blush when she remembered the way she woke up.

''I wish every day was like today.'' and suddenly reminded herself of something.

 _''you are always welcome here..''_

''ehehe.'' she laughed and dressed in her pajamas.

A sudden magic circle appeared on her floor and she jumped in it.

Location. Issei's bedroom.

* * *

There we have it, chapter 3

Much more focus on Serafall and fighting.

I hope you guys don't think I'll let Serafall steal Issei away from Grayfia.

It's all still friendship for Serafall in his eyes.

Chapter 4 will start something new and hopefully epic in your eyes.

Lots and lots of information will be written that gives a new dimension to DxD

I feel like I missed something in the story, more of a feeling I suppose. Not mentioning the death of God wasn't it.

If you're just looking for smut or lemons, this isn't the one for you.

Doesn't mean that there won't be any of it though :)

There we have it, please review the story and vote in the poll if you haven't yet.

Peace out!

 **Next: Chapter 4 - Sirzechs's Summoning.**


	4. Sirzechs's Summoning

What's up, everyone?

It's time for chapter 4 and it will have a lot of new things.

Sorry that it has taken so long, I've been sick for a couple of days and university had prevalence over this story. I have managed to finish the first arc of this story and I can happily say that I have a strong story till at least chapter 21. in reality, there are already 55 chapters done and I am starting to doubt that 100 chapters will be enough.

Let's see, what else... I'm sure it's not a surprise to many but the poll has been closed and I've seen the results.

It's official, with a whopping 80% to add a second girl: Serafall Leviathan is joining!

Still, Issei's dream and target is Grayfia, Serafall will enter later as a secondary girl.

Let's see, thank you for 400+ followers, pretty quickly after only 3 chapters. I'm glad to see the story being appreciated this much.

I'm also working on 3 new DxD projects and have some more that I'm not 100% sure about. I'm particularly thrilled about ''The Potential of Dragons'' it will be just as original as all my other stories and will have a great storyline. The other will be pretty good as well but I will need some more time to write, however, I can confirm that the story will have at least 35 chapters so a lot of stuff for you guys to read. I've got so many more ideas, but I think I will start the two stories I've mentioned above and maybe the one down here as well, so that would make 6-7 DxD stories and I want to finish at least 3 before I start writing a new DxD one.

Would you guys like Issei as an archangel/fallen angel with the power and mission from god to reunite the angels and fallen angels before bringing peace to the world? That's the idea I'm not too sure about. Of course, everything will be explained how and why he is an angel so no overpowered Issei for no reason.

Let me know what you think of the idea in the reviews if you'd like.

Anyways, let's start the show.

''….'' – Speaking

 _''….'' – Flashbacks and thoughts._

 **''.…'' – Ddraig speaking out loud.**

 _ **''….'' Ddraig's thoughts and speaking in Issei's heart.**_

 **[...]** – Boosted Gear action.

* * *

The sun slowly peeked through the blinds and illuminated the cold room where three heads could be seen peeking out from under the cover. During the night the temperature dropped tremendously and would haven woken the occupants in the bed by now if they hadn't grabbed onto one another during the night. As the sun rose higher with time, Asia slowly woke up from her slumber. With the soft blanket still over her small body, she felt comforting arms wrapped tightly around her like every morning. Only this time they were far softer than usual.

In her sleepy mind she wasn't able to make the connection that someone else was holding her as she turned around and buried her face in Issei's chest, or so she thought until she felt two soft globes of warm flesh envelop her cheeks and a sweet voice sighing in pleasure, tickling Asia's tender neck.

Her drowsiness was slowly replaced by surprise and fear, and as she slowly tried to remove her head from the unknown chest, two small hands pulled her back, whispering in a sweet voice ''Hmm.. Issei-chan..'' before the unknown female voice returned to her silent snoring.

Asia could feel happiness radiating from the voice when she uttered Issei's name, welling up feelings of jealousy in the blonde girl.

Though she was always a soft and kind person, the former nun couldn't hide her own feelings for Issei and grabbed the two hands that held her head in its embrace tightly, so tight in fact that you couldn't call it a friendly mistake anymore.

A mistake she shouldn't have made.

* * *

Often when she was in a deep slumber, Serafall had flashbacks to the past which caused her to sleep with one eye open, remembering her past. But ever since she started sleeping in Issei's embrace her dreams were devoid of anything harmful.

Unlike her bubbly mask which would probably fool us, Serafall's dreams didn't show a pink world where she ruled as a princess guiding happy families with a twinkle of her magic stick. No, her dreams were far simpler as she was sleeping on a white cloud under a blue sky.

And like today Serafall slept nice and warm in a dreamless state like she was on a cloud. Last night, when she teleported to Issei's bedroom she didn't notice the other occupant of the bed and didn't feel threatened by someone else in her vicinity.

In her unconsciousness she could actually see a soft and fluffy white cloud resembling Issei behind her, gently holding her in his embrace. Happiness, which had become such a rare emotion for the girl, slowly welled up inside of her as she surrendered herself to the comfortable warmth. But with time the embrace slowly became undone and as she tried to open her eyes, pain enveloped her hands and the cloud disappeared.

Her dreamless surroundings became dark and frightening. Unconsciously she began to shake and quiver, trying to pull her hands back to herself, but the unknown wouldn't budge, and as she opened her eyes, she woke up back in the past.

* * *

flashback.

 _On a cold, dark night in a small shed not far away from the luxurious mansion where the Sitri branch family lives, an eight-year-old girl slowly woke up with a sore throat._

 _''kuch kuch'' Serafall coughed painfully and as she opened her eyes she felt a sudden cold assault her small body._

 _Like many other days, It was freezing cold outside as she felt the ice cold wind howling outside and came through the hole in the roof in her room._

 _Coldness became a second home for her since she was forcibly moved to the mountainous area where the branch family lives. Even now as the shed was too cold to actually live there, she made a small igloo around her bed to keep at least a little warmth around her. There wasn't even a small fireplace to warm herself and the only light she had was the moon._

 _Like many other nights, she tiptoed over the cold concrete floor to the cracked window that gave her a magnificent view of the starlit sky and in the distance she could see the lights of the floating city Agreas, and as she watched she couldn't help but curse softly, wondering why the good things in life never happened to her._

 _After spending a good 30 minutes staring at the stars and constellations she wiped away her tear filled eyes and slowly wandered back to bed, preparing herself for another day filled with training._

 _But as she slowly fell asleep and her breathing evened out, Serafall had no idea that this night would drastically shape her future._

* * *

 _An hour later as fresh snow softly floated down from the sky, several small figures could be seen sneaking towards the shed where Serafall slept._

 _They walked through the shadows of the trees surrounding the back of the shed, making sure no other noise than their soft breathing was heard. Slowly they surrounded the damaged building and pushed the door, which unfortunately didn't have a lock, open with an eerie push._

 _As they tried to stop their giggling, the small figures walked inside and found the miscreation they had to call cousin sleeping with no visible emotion on her face._

 _''Grab her feet and hands'' One of the boys whispered, ''I'll take care of the rope'' and snapped them in his hands._

 _They quietly grabbed Serafall's hands and feet and began immobilizing her till it was too late._

* * *

 _a few minutes later, Serafall slowly began to wake up. She felt cold and her bed was much harder than usual, she couldn't even move her arms and legs._

 _Slowly blinking she found herself laying on the grass with six smiling faces surrounding her._

 _However, her smile was nowhere to be found when she saw her arms and legs tied up._

 _Serafall recognized the faces of her cousins when their faces became visible under the moonlight, however, she couldn't hear what they were saying when two more cousins joined them._

 _If she could hear them they would've said that the coast was clear to bring her to the deep well._

 _With a rag pressed in her mouth, she wasn't able to scream as they dragged her limp body to the farthest edge of the yard, far out of view from the mansion._

 _Cold sweat flowed down her face and back when she saw where they were taking her. In panic, she began to flail but it was useless as two of her cousins began to hold her arms and lifted her up,_

 _As they reach the well they dropped her down with a thud and Serafall was finally able to see them. All her cousins stood there with several emotions from anger to dismissal at her figure, causing her to look down in sadness._

 _The oldest of the group stepped forward before kicking her in the side to get her attention._

 _''You're finally going to get it now.'' He mercilessly whispered. ''Grab her, she's going for a swim.''_

 _When she heard the last two words, Serafall tried to move away from them, but they were too fast. Even her pleading magenta eyes weren't enough to stop her cousins, her own family, from trying to drown her._

 _Getting closer and closer to the deep, dark well where the bottom wasn't visible, Serafall began to shake more and more as she gained a terrified look on her face._

 _With one last dark smile, the oldest cousin grabbed the bucket that was used to get the water and hang it on the rope tied to her legs before filling it with a large rock, too big to keep an eight-year-old body floating._

 _As her cousins kept cheering the oldest boy on, Serafall kept shivering and hoping that it wasn't more than a nightmare...but it wasn't as her cousins closed in on her._

 _Sending their last glare and a ''freeze yourself out of this, freak'' they dropped her terrified form in the ice cold well._

 _Yes, how they loved to call her freak. They noticed how their parents didn't particularly like her but they didn't do anything out of fear of her growing powers, and as they stared at the magenta colored eyes slowly disappearing in the water, they felt a satisfied feeling of accomplishment as they sent each other smiles when the ripples in the water ceased to be._

* * *

 _In the deep well, where Serafall slowly submerged to the bottom and the feeling of true loneliness washed over her, she couldn't do anything else but cry as she could do nothing else but recall the satisfied glint in the eyes of her cousins as she sank. The light of the stars no longer lit the place where she was destined to die in the penetrating cold of the deep water._

 _Her tears mixed with the water as if she could still feel everyone's sneers on her back, watching in glee as she drowned._

 _A powerful feeling of pain took root in her heart and back as she felt sadness wash all over her. Sadness for her life before screaming even more in the rag that was still wrapped around her._

 _Screaming as the pressure of the water began hurting her, and the ice cold water trying to take her conscious away. Black spots narrowed her eyesight as it frightened her to the core. She would die here and there was nothing she could do to stop it._

 _Flailing her arms wouldn't help as the rope was still tight around her arms and legs, freezing the water wouldn't help either as she would still be stuck in the well_

 _Her heart screamed in despair and anguish and as she closed her eyes she began to wait for the end._

 _But the thing was... she knew how to escape. She has known it the entire time. Serafall could've stopped her mistreatment any time she wanted to._

 _If she could just accept herself, accept the demonic power she was blessed and cursed with she could save her life._

 _Serafall wouldn't find out till she was enthroned as Maou Leviathan but when she was born she was very sick and frail. Too sick to survive._

 _Her parents at the time pleaded with the doctor to save Serafall's life but he had only one solution._

 _Forcefully open her magic reserves but her daughter wouldn't be able to control the power as the small body wasn't strong enough to use it in a refined way. Opening the power that early would make it grow and she would literally become one of the strongest devils, but she'd never be able to become the heir of the Sitri clan._

 _Her parents had never told her this, they only told her how she was sick when she was young. So in the end, ever since she was born she was lied to._

 _Serafall never accepted the power as she always tried to refine it into water magic and never in ice._

 _Her parents knew why though. If she would accept the power, its demonic edge would corrupt her mind and send her into a frenzy. They warned her that she would receive a harsh punishment if they'd catch her using ice magic._

 _Deep inside of her mind, where she locked herself she saw two small flames in front of her. A black one, choosing it would mean her end and she would remain where she was, waiting to be grabbed by the hand of death._

 _The second flame, a deep glowing blue one was the power she was born with, but taking it was just as hard._

 _Serafall would have to accept that she would never gain the love or approval of her family, but she would live._

 _More than once she was tempted to grab the black flame, extinguish it and end the nightmare called her life, but the stars and light that gave her hope at night whispered kindly to her._

 _''Find friends and loved ones. Make your own family'' they quietly seemed to whisper in her mind._

 _But Serafall was afraid. The power came at a cost. It would overwhelm and corrupt her senses. Friend or foe, it didn't matter._

 _''You can do it'' Softly resounded through her mind again. ''You are the light in any darkness.''_

 _...so she took it._

 _She stretched out her small hand and as she touched the blue flame, her conscious disappeared in a flash._

* * *

 _The small, still sinking, body suddenly froze as an ocean worth of deep cold power coiled through her veins, overloading her small body with power._

 _Her tired vocal cords suddenly stretched as she began yelling in the water out of pain when she felt her back began to rip open. What she couldn't see was the fact that her usually kind magenta eyes began to glow maliciously,_

 _For a few seconds, everything seemed to stop before several shocks rocked her body like something tried to escape her back. From the outside, the shocks from the depth made ripples appear in the water._

 _As more and more ripples surfaced and the cousins that were still hanging around were alarmed that something was happening, beneath the water Serafall's shocks managed to free one of her legs from the rope._

 _Slowly but surely the shocked receded back inside of her body until Serafall felt her back break several times and six pairs of wings suddenly protruded from her back. The sudden pain was enough for Serafall to black out and her unconsciousness to take over._

 _She had finally established her power. The demonic energy she normally released in small bursts in her aura had grown severalfold._

 _Serafall's unconscious body was now eerily floating in the water, Her six wings lifelessly stretched out behind her until she touched the bottom of the well and the world trembled._

 _From the well, Visible emotions of betrayal, survival, fear, and hate washed over the Sitri grounds in an attempt to show them what they made._

 _For the first time her eyes glowed in blue, not the blue of inviting water, but the unforgiving color of all-devouring ice._

 _Suddenly the body began to jump from the bottom, and with every step she took, the water beneath her feet would freeze, turning it into stairs._

 _She would come for them, come for them all._

* * *

 _The cousins that first celebrated their accomplishment were rocketed to the ground when they felt deep emotions surrounding them like a curse._

 _First, they thought it was a fluke, having scared themselves with wild stories, but nothing was less true when the sky darkened, blocking even the comforting lights from the stars._

 _Soon after, a blanket of power washed over them. A power far greater than they thought someone could possess, especially since it felt so familiar._

 _By the second ripple of emotions, they felt the power coming closer, skyrocketing their heartbeat. Even more so when the soft grass beneath their feet began to harden and die out before cracks appeared on the dirt, like it was frozen._

 _And as they were frightened to the core, she appeared from the water and they all turned towards her as one._

 _Emotionless she ascended from the water as her wet hair and pajamas clung to her body. But what feared them the most were the twelve batlike wings with frozen tips behind her back sticking through her shirt._

 _Slowly she lifted her head and her gaze froze them on the spot. Her lonely but kind magenta eyes were no longer there. Glowing sapphires of ice replaced them. Eyes that could penetrate their souls and freeze them on the spot. They were unable to scream or shout, just like she couldn't. As they felt Serafall's characteristic aura, it felt like a physical weight was pushing on their trembling forms._

 _Lights turned on in the mansion when several men and women from the branch family ran outside, only to stop when they saw Serafall. The infamous twelve wings brought forth enough respect not to be trifled with, so no one dared to approach Serafall or her frightened cousins._

 _Silently she ascended into the sky, hovering above the heads of her cousins, who were wondering whether they should run or beg by now. Soft whispers were suddenly uttered by a deep guttural voice from Serafall, but they couldn't understand her. Serafall opened her eyes once more and scared the bystanders before she slowly raised her right hand and several spikes of ice protruded from the ground, getting closer and closer to her family. The unconscious body wanted to end their lives but Serafall woke up. Instead of being spiked, the cousins looked up to see small frozen pearls falling from Serafall's face, and as they looked closer they saw that the magenta had returned to her eyes._

 _Serafall regained consciousness and saw the scared and frightened looks from her family._

 _It was the first time that she could see what she had become. A demonic ice devil, and as she turned her face back towards her cousins they all recoiled in fear. Fear of her._

 _The feeling was strong enough to grip her on both sides. Anger for what they did to her and this was what they deserved, and deep sadness for frightening them. Her core, her light, won as sudden teardrops were coming down her cheeks. There was nothing more to see than Devil wings on the figure of a lonely angel._

 _When her hatred tried to take over again, she flew up in the sky, away from her family, away from everything and she wouldn't be seen until the start of the war._

 _As the light Serafall was, the war was a blessing in disguise._

 _After leaving the family, she couldn't control herself anymore and she went on several killing sprees, killing everything in her path._

 _During the war, as she had quickly risen through the ranks, she lost almost all of her hate and anger._

 _But to lose it, she killed fallen and angels by the thousands a day, she made by far the most kills of all devils._

 _She had grown accustomed to the vast power she possessed and as she had grown older during the war she was now able to freely control it, even water by now was easy for her._

 _But now the recollection of the war assaulted Serafall when she was the most vulnerable, in her sleep. Night after night she would wake up from terrible nightmares where she would uncontrollably kill any and all in her sight. Their last looks more often than not showed nothing but fear before they would perish._

 _Now her normal attitude had returned she wanted to redeem herself by protecting the underworld. Serafall wanted to repay those that lost their lives unnecessarily during the war, and to not show the horrors of war on her face, she made a mask for herself. The mask she used to cope with what happened during the war, the innocence of Mahou Shoujou._

 _The magic girl that protected her sister and the citizens' innocence from war, a Maou with a mask. However,_ _a mask doesn't hide one's true nature. A mask doesn't stop the nightmares._

 _So sometimes, just sometimes when this once little girl is hurt or scared._

 _The Leviathan awakens._

* * *

Asia, who still had her hands wrapped around Serafall, quickly removed them when she saw small streams of tears gently rolling down her cheeks.

She began to tremble softly as she cursed herself for hurting someone and looked at the girl.

However, Asia was terrified when two glowing ice blue eyes suddenly looked back at her.

Out of fear and pain, Serafall unconsciously began to release a portion of her vast power as her hands being tightened reminded her of the night where she almost drowned.

The archaic power halted Asia from doing anything but fear for her life and squeaked when she was slowly freezing to the bed. Slowly the warmth was sucked out of the room, causing Asia to shake in fear. A small sheen of ice and frost covered the bed by now.

Her quivering emerald eyes were locked with flashing blue/purple eyes that were still releasing their tears.

* * *

The combination of the small squeak and the sudden decrease of heat slowly rose Issei from his slumber, and as he woke up he didn't expect to find Serafall in his arms nor Asia being frozen alive.

With Serafall already crying and Asia began to flail and squeak when her breath was being taken away, Issei decided it was time to act. Just before Serafall was about to attack, Issei slowly covered her quivering and cold body in his arms before he pulled her away from Asia's grasp. Carefully Issei summoned his boosted gear and warmed Asia up and managed to loose her trembling form from the frozen bed. With two girls that were both very scared of what just happened, Issei made his request.

''Asia, can you start preparations for breakfast?" Issei softly asked with closed eyes as he pulled Serafall closer. A small uneasy glance was etched in Asia's eyes when she looked at Issei before she puffed her cheeks lightly in jealousy of Serafall's position but quickly left the bedroom.

When the door closed with a quiet click, the tension in the room dropped tremendously as Serafall's eyes lost the blue glow and returned to their magenta color, though the tears were still rolling down. The room was completely quiet now. The lamp above the bed swung a little under the amount of ice that was on it, and everywhere Issei looked, everything was covered in a small layer of ice.

''What a surprise to see you here, Serafall.'' Issei said in a soft voice. ''I'm pretty sure you weren't here last night.'' However, Serafall didn't answer him but he knew she heard him when he felt her shake a bit more in his arms.

''Is there a reason you are here?'' Issei asked again. The girl in his arms felt like she would be punished like she used to receive. They'd dunk her head in the water when she would disobey them, so she couldn't do anything else but hiccup and close her eyes tightly. Issei felt like he underestimated her past a lot. He decided to talk to her about it when they were closer to one another, but for now, he would let her know that he wasn't mad at her.

So for the coming twenty minutes he would have to help her through what just happened. Serafall, who expected Issei to harshly reprimand her and tell her to stay away from him, was surprised when he moved closer to her and laid his chin on top of her head and pulled her closer. His arms closely and protectively wrapped around her small body.

''Don't worry, Sera. I'm not mad at you.'' Issei softly whispered in her hair. ''I'm sure something had happened before I woke up.'' Out of relief, Serafall cried and smiled at the same time and wrapped Issei's arms even more around her. Issei sighed softly, happy that the girl he came to befriend was smiling again.

''Can you tell me what happened?'' Issei asked as he wiped her last tears away with his sleeve. With a forlorn look in her eyes, Serafall explained what had happened in the past. Issei was shocked. Shocked that even Serafall's own family tried to kill her.

''I'm happy you came last night.'' He softly said. ''I'm sure we can be your family.''

Instead of responding, Serafall held his hand a bit tighter and held it to her cheeks. With only a few minutes left before having to go to school, Issei reluctantly took his hands back and gave her one final advice. ''No one here will try to hurt your, so please don't do it again.'' He said as he chastised her softly. ''So come..'' Issei said as he rubbed his face through her long, black hair. ''Let's get some breakfast.''

* * *

''Hurry up, Issei. Don't be late now.'' Mrs. Hyoudou said when Issei entered the room, but recoiled a little when she saw someone else following him, even Mr. Hyoudou had to look up from his newspaper twice when he saw the twin tailed girl enter the room. However, this time, she wore clothes more suitable for a girl the age she tried to be. Serafall wore a pair of blue jeans and a purple top.

''Son, who did you bring home last night?'' Mr. Hyoudou asked baffled. Never had he seen his son bring a girl home, Asia was brought by Rias after all.

''Uhmm.. Mom already met her yesterday. The self-proclaimed magic girl.'' Issei answered his father as he took a seat next to Asia, who was still looking at Serafall with a little fear.

Serafall had to pout at Issei's answer about being a self-proclaimed girl but answered Issei's father anyways. ''My name is Sera Sitri. Issei said I could come over anytime so I joined him this morning.''

''Ooh I remember now.'' Mrs. Hyoudou elatedly said. ''This is a much better impression though.'' She quietly muttered in one breath.

''So Issei...'' Mr. Hyoudou began as he folded his newspaper and took a mouthful of his coffee. ''Is she the first member of your harem?'' he asked. Issei snorted out his tea and coughed out loud whilst Asia looked uneasy between Issei and Serafall who was enjoying the situation between the Hyoudou family.

''Dear!'' Mrs. Hyoudou yelled before smacking her husband on the head. ''The poor girl probably doesn't even know what a harem is.'' And at that moment, the former incarnation of lust said something that shocked his parents to the core.

''It's not like that anymore, dad. I don't want a harem anymore.'' He said with a smile before he was run over by his mother and to his surprise Asia as well.

''Issei-san, are you alright?'' Asia asked with a trembling voice as she clamped on to him. His mother has already grabbed the phone to call an ambulance as she was certain her son had a terrible disease.

 _''Hello, Hello 119?''_ She yelled with a cracking voice. _''I-It's my son, s-something is terribly wrong with him.''_ Mr. Hyoudou took the phone away from his wife and excused himself before ending the conversation.

As Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou kept quarreling with one another about Issei, the three others quietly made their way out of the dining room.

''Can you wait outside for a minute, Asia. There's something I need to tell Serafall.'' Issei said as he stopped Serafall from moving. ''Not too long, Okay Issei-san.'' Asia said and wordlessly moved outside.

When Asia was out of sight, Issei turned towards Serafall, who looked at him with a questioning look.

''What is it, Iss-'' She asked before she was swooped up in a sudden hug. Just like this morning, Issei's taller body was wrapped around her in a comforting manner. ''W-What are you doing, I-Issei-chan?'' Serafall murmured with a small blush, though she enjoyed the sudden contact.

''I'm seeing you off.'' Issei said as he let go. ''Have a good day at work.'' Serafall looked dumbfounded before she interpreted his words and gave Issei a beaming smile.

''Thank you, Issei-chan.'' She replied with a twirl on the ball of her feet before a small blue magic circle appeared beneath her feet. As the magic circle lit up and Issei waved her goodbye, she suddenly stopped to relay Issei a message.

''After classes go to the ORC Clubroom, someone will be there to pick you up.'' She said seriously this time. ''You've been summoned by Maou Lucifer''

''Why?'' Issei replied, wondering what his least favorite maou wanted.

''It's a secret.'' Serafall replied with a mischievous smile before giving him a last wink and disappeared in a swirl of ice.

Issei sighed out loud before a small smile lightened up his face. ''There's never a dull moment with Serafall around.'' He thought fondly before making his way outside.

* * *

The duo of Asia and Issei were quickly walking towards Kuoh academy, like any other morning, only this time Asia was persistent in holding Issei's hand.

''Asia, we're going to be late like this.'' Issei said with a small sweatdrop when Asia kept walking slower and slower but kept hugging him closer to her.

''Goodmorning, Issei and Asia.''

Stopping in their tracks for a moment, they turned around to see Katase and Murayama walk behind them.

Since Issei's change in mentality, they haven't spotted him peeking on them in the dressing room of the kendo dojo, which made him a lot more likable.

''Ohayo,'' He replied with a small wave whilst Asia smiled at the two girls.

As a group of four now they walked towards school, while Issei was thinking about what he could expect later today, the two girls kept a close eye on him as they saw how unnaturally close Asia was to the former pervert. Nearing the school, the bell suddenly rang and the group quickly ran towards their class.

* * *

Inside of the classroom, it was pretty busy when the four of them entered. Kiba sent Asia and Issei a quick smile that showed he was relieved that they were on time.

As Issei took his seat in the back, he heard his former pervert friends talk about a new transfer student. They heard them starting to saliva as they talked about a ''hot girl'' whilst behind them, a group of girls was talking about a new prince.

The whole class was now gossiping about the prospective new student when the door opened and the teacher walked inside. Everyone calmed down and stood up from their seats until the teacher was seated, and he spoke.

''Today we will get a new student from overseas. I expect everyone to treat her well.'' The teacher said as the boys were silently cheering that a girl would join them.

''Please come in.'' The man said, and the door opened to reveal a familiar figure to some of them.

She silently walked inside towards the chalkboard and wrote her name in Italian and Japanese before she turned around, facing the class.

Issei, who was excited about the new student, felt his heart drop when he spotted the familiar blue hair and the silent dismissal of everyone in her view until she locked eyes with him.

''My name is Xenovia Quarta.'' She introduced herself as she kept staring at Issei. ''I will attend this school for the foreseeable future.'' and bowed gracelessly.

Her clumsy bow and tough exterior made her an instant hit with the class. Xenovia wasn't moved by the declarations from the students to turn her into a princess or make her their class president as her eyes would remain solely focussed on Issei, who by now was positively mortified by the Durandal bearer.

''Does anyone have a question for Miss Xenovia?'' The teacher asked as he managed to calm down the class a little. Several hands went up in the air, and the teacher chose first. ''Alright... Motohama you first, but no perverted questions or I'll give you a month's worth of detention.'' The teacher said with a serious look, causing Motohama to swallow his saliva.

Motohama coughed in his fist as he wanted to know her bra size, but he didn't want to lose his precious eroge time, so he asked a normal question.

''Xenovia-san, why did you come to Japan?'' He asked.

Without caring for any consequences, she pointed at Issei and said ''I want to be close to the Sekiryuutei'' The class looked at Issei with different expressions on their faces. The majority wondered what she meant whilst some of the guys looked at him in anger or jealousy.

''S-Sekiryuutei?'' The teacher asked questioningly before Issei slammed his face on his desk.

With a red forehead, Issei stood up and held his desk before laughing uncomfortably and said ''Please dismiss what she just said. It's my gamer tag on a game we play.''

Some of the students were satisfied with his explanation, as was the teacher, whilst some were still looking at him suspiciously but didn't express their doubts. After answering a few more questions regarding Italy, the teacher clapped his hands to quiet everyone down.

''Alright Xenovia-san, please take a seat next to Katase-san in the center.'' The teacher said and pointed at the girl who lifted her hand.

''No.'' Xenovia said as she walked towards Issei. I will sit next to the Sekiryuutei.'' Slightly baffled by her dismissal, the teacher wanted to reprimand the new transfer student but Issei was a bit quicker than him.

''Shut up, Xenovia. Come here.'' He impatiently said before returning to his seat with an expression. Many in the class were surprised to hear Issei like this. Even as a pervert he would never raise his voice. The teacher coughed slightly embarrassed before he started his lessons.

* * *

An hour and a half later, the teacher gave his home assignments to the class and left in a hurry.

As everyone began to pack their bags, the ORC members joined Issei at his table, ready to question the warrior of the church.

They left the classroom and walked towards the clubroom when Issei asked his first question. ''Xenovia, why are you here? This is still devil territory you know.'' He said as he looked at the girl, who was staring at him with a curious look.

She stopped in her steps before saying ''I'm not here as Xenovia the holy sword wielder but as Xenovia the human.''

Issei didn't really understand what she meant, and looking at his confused gaze, Xenovia continued. ''After you saved me from Kokabiel, I did a lot of thinking. Why was I saved by a devil when I prayed to God.'' She said as she looked deep into Issei's'eyes. ''I've decided to stick around and find out more about you.''

''What about the church, they wouldn't let their warriors just walk around.'' Issei asked with a small frown. He didn't like the girl very much but he didn't wish her any problems.

''No, you're right. So I gave the cores and my sword to Irina.'' Xenovia replied casually. ''I didn't give her a choice.''

* * *

Flashback

 _A blue haired girl wearing a cloak and a brunette twin tailed girl wearing a gray suit were walking inside the airport. The cloaked girl was walking with heavy steps as the twin tailed girl was smiling brightly, happy to go back home and happy with a successful mission._

 _Suddenly the blue haired girl stopped._

 _''Irina.'' She said. ''I can't come with you.''_

 _Irina pouted her lips cutely and replied ''Mooh! you can't stay here like last time in Ireland.''_

 _Remembering what happened, Xenovia managed to suppress her blush and said something unsettling to her partner._

 _''I can't stop thinking about the Sekiryuutei'' Xenovia suddenly exclaimed as she held her hand on her heart. ''I was saved by a devil who I threatened, whilst god didn't answer my prayer.'' she said, causing Irina to look up in shock._

 _''I'm not as faithful to god as you are. I wasn't prepared to die out there. Why was I saved by a devil? I need to find out more about him before I can return back to Rome.''_

 _''Anno Xenovia. Michael-sama won't be happy if we don't bring him the Excalibur cores.'' Irina replied as she mentioned the reason for coming to Japan in the first place._

 _''Ooh that's okay.'' Xenovia blankly smiled and handed her the large suitcase that Irina wasn't able to hold without complaining._

 _''Goodbye for now, Irina.''_

 _As Irina saw Xenovia walk away, everything suddenly came clear._

 _The twin tailed girl suddenly fell on her knees before yelling._

 _''Eeeeh...Eehhh...EEEEEHHHH!?''_

* * *

The group of devils was stuck between laughing and feeling sorry for Irina so they decided to say nothing at all. The quirkiness of Xenovia was completely new to them.

''So here I am, Sekiryuutei'' Xenovia said coolly.

As Xenovia kept staring at Issei, a small drop of sweat rolled down his temple before giving her an uneasy smile.

''I-It's good to have you here...'' Issei replied unsurely before resuming his way towards the ORC clubroom followed by the others.

* * *

Inside of the clubroom, the other members had already gathered.

Like many times, Koneko was quietly eating some of her candy whilst looking at nothing in particular whilst Akeno was preparing the tea, having sensed the other members closing in with one extra.

In her seat, Rias was twirling a small chess piece between her fingers. The knight she felt she needed a suitable candidate for.

Softly she sighed before placing it down. _''I can't think of anyone.''_ she thought.

Closing her eyes as she laid her chin on her hands, the door opened to show Issei and his group.

Rias opened one of her eyes to see who was there and was surprised and elated to see the holy sword wielder.

Confidence filled her heart when she thought about winning the girl over as she straightened herself with a smile and welcomed her.

Slowly she stood up before sensually walking to the front of her desk and leaned on it, before crossing her thick thighs on top of each other.

''Welcome to the Occult Research Club, Xenovia-san. What can we do for you?''

As Rias was buttering Xenovia up, Issei took his seat between Akeno and Koneko, and when he looked at them they were both quite unhappy. Koneko looked like someone had taken her candy, which happened because she felt like she couldn't help Rias during the fight with Kokabiel.

For Akeno it was quite different. Ever since Rias was reluctant to get help from her brother to save Issei, she felt quite down. Akeno though the safety of her peerage was the most important to Rias, but this time it wasn't. She began to question how important she was to Rias as well.

With the girls feeling down and Issei feeling slightly guilty, he began to pay attention to the conversation between Xenovia and Rias that wasn't going the direction the devil wanted to.

''W-What do you mean..?'' Rias asked with a shock on her face. ''Why wouldn't you want to join my peerage?''

''I am only here for the Sekiryuutei'' Xenovia answered uninterestedly. ''I still hate your kind though.''

Rias felt like she was smacked in the face at her refusal, and decided to try a more devil like approach.

''If you want to be close to my pawn you have to join my peerage.'' She rebuked with a dark glint. Saying no to Rias Gremory was a capital mistake for some.

Instead of falling for the plan of the Devil princess, Xenovia walked uncomfortably close to the devil, who was surprised by the sudden development, and pinned Rias between her and the desk.

The others in the room were too surprised to act and could only watch at what would happen now.

With a dark sneer written on her face, Xenovia exactly told Rias what she thought of her idea.

''I who have followed the word of god all my life, following a devil, the bane of all evil. I would never follow one such as yourself, rotten to the core. I could feel your vile intentions the second you laid your eyes on me. Your crimson hair also rubs me the wrong way. Crimson hair of death.''

At first, no one knew how to reply to her words and left the room in an awkward silence. Xenovia who didn't really care kept staring at the crimson haired devil in disgust as she sunk even lower on the desk.

Outside a crow was cawing, virtually laughing at her

Xenovia stood up, not interested in the words of the devil and said in the door opening ''If I can't stay here then that's fine. I can always visit him during school hours.'' and left.

''If you like you can visit my home after school as well.'' Issei shouted and saw her nod before closing the door.

During Xenovia's monologue, the others in the room paid attention as well.

Kiba, though relieved at finding closure, didn't agree with Xenovia and stood up to support Rias.

Akeno and Koneko, though they didn't express it, couldn't help but wonder what they would've thought of devils if their past didn't bring them into contact with Rias.

Asia only went up to Issei to give him a sad smile. She didn't forget what Rias brought him and as she was raised in church she was also told of devils, but she didn't consider Rias as a bad one.

''Please do not worry, buchou. My sword will only serve you.'' Kiba said as he summoned several black and white swords from the repaired floorboard.

Rias gave him a small smile out of happiness before looking around to see the looks of the other members of her peerage.

Some showed small amounts of conflict but generally they agreed with Kiba.

''Kiba, what are these. They feel kind of dangerous.'' Issei asked as he hasn't seen the holy demonic swords yet.

''Issei-kun..'' He said as he summoned a single sword in his hand. ''These are my resolve.''

 _ **''Partner''**_ Ddraig interrupted in Issei's heart. **_''This is his Balance Breaker.''_**

A much saying smile graced Issei to Kiba's confusion. ''I'm really happy for you, Cassanova,'' Issei said.

But before Kiba could ask Issei why, a sudden magic circle appeared in the room, causing everyone to tense.

At that moment, Issei realized he hadn't said anything about getting picked up today.

Sparkles of silver mixed with a crimson red before it illuminated the figure that suddenly appeared.

No one was as surprised as Issei when Grayfia suddenly appeared.

Still, the beautiful maid was an unexpected visitor causing the others to wonder why she was there.

Carefully the strong silver eyes scanned the room before finding Issei's, softening her look when she spotted him.

Without any other expression, she gracefully walked up to him under the judging eyes of Rias and stopped in front of him.

''Hyoudou Issei-sama.'' She gently began. ''You've been requested to appear before the Maous.''

Soft gasps were filling the room, but none came from Issei, making Grayfia confused at his response.

''Ise.'' Rias began at the lack of his enthusiasm. ''It's a great honor to be summoned by Onii-sama.''

However, Issei never broke eye contact with Grayfia as he answered his king. ''Buchou, Sera had already told me that someone would pick me up today.''

''Sera..?'' Rias asked. ''D-Do you mean Serafall-sama?''

''Hmm.'' Issei answered quietly. ''She's a new friend of mine.''

''But still Issei-kun.'' Akeno interrupted. ''talking about Leviathan-sama like that..'' she said with an uncomfortable expression.

''I-Issei-san..'' Asia suddenly slowly whispered. ''W-Was Leviathan-sama who we slept with last night?''

Though she said it so quietly, the clubroom fell silent and everyone forced their eyes on Issei when they heard what Asia said.

Chuckling uncomfortably, Issei looked at Grayfia with a pleading look that said he'd explained it to her at a later moment before he turned towards his friends.

''I did.'' Issei replied. ''Twice already..'' before smiling frighteningly at the looks he received from the girls.

''Pervert.'' Koneko harshly said before continuing with devouring her candy.

''Ara Ara Ufufu..Looks like this Onee-sama has to step up her game.'' Akeno said as sensuously licked her index finger, causing Issei to look away with a small blush, whilst at the same time, Rias was locked in an internal battle.

 _''Ise..''_ Rias thought as she felt a slight tinge of envy in her heart. _''Why couldn't you pick me..''_

Asia, who had already come to terms with Serafall's visit, nothing had happened after all, saw how her master was a bit downtrodden and came over to help her.

With everyone busying themselves, Grayfia saw it was an opportune moment to take Issei away.

Silently she sneaked behind Issei and teleported them both away in a small magic circle.

A few minutes later, when Rias had shared some tears out of happiness when Asia revealed that nothing happened between her pawn and Serafall, they noticed that Issei had disappeared.

''Nothing to do about it.'' Rias spoke out loud before she stood up.

''I've received a message for Onii-sama. Asia, I want you to meet my other Bishop.'' She revealed and walked out of the clubroom, followed by her peerage.

* * *

With a small light show, the duo of Issei and Grayfia appeared in front of a large palace, but instead of gawking at the grandeur of the palace, Issei was intrigued with the purple sky.

''It's amazing..'' Issei suddenly said as he looked to the sky and buzzing city. The current capital of the underworld Lillith. ''But where are we now,..?'' he continued as he looked at the patient queen.

''This is the Maous residency, Issei-sama.'' Grayfia coldly replied, much to the unhappiness of Issei.

''Please follow me.'' She curtly continued and began walking away without waiting for Issei.

* * *

Inside of the lavishly decorated palace, a large dome had hallways stretching in every direction. Countless weapons adorned the walls and a large fresco was painted onto the dome, depicting the victory of the anti satan faction during the old war.

As they kept walking, and Issei admired the artwork, he was also surprised that a lot of people bowed to Grayfia, whilst some gave her hateful looks.

Suddenly, Grayfia was approached by a brown haired man who was followed by a gigantic figure, causing Issei to look up in surprise.

''Grayfia-san. It is I, Beowulf.'' The man said as he identified himself as Sirzechs's pawn and gave her an inappropriate grin. ''It was destiny to meet here today.''

''Beowulf-san.'' Grayfia replied uninterested. ''Please step aside, the Maous are waiting for us.''

''Us?'' Beowulf replied, before looking at Issei. ''You and the punk?''

However, Grayfia didn't reply as she looked at Issei and Sirzech's rook Surtr the Second staring at each other.

''Are you looking for a fight, Huh!?'' The tall rook suddenly asked and raised his large fists when Issei kept staring at him.

Issei, though surprised by the sudden shout, pointed at the rook's hands. ''Your hands are like massive. Big enough to hold my head.'' Issei replied without shame.

Surtr opened his hands and stuffed one of them in his coat, causing the other three to prepare for a fight.

However, Surtr grabbed a large bottle of sake, which he carried with him at all times, and raised it to his lips before gulping half of it down in one go.

''~Aaahh.. that hit the spot.'' He said before offering Issei some. ''You're pretty balsy kid, I like that.''

To not insult the tall orange haired man, Issei reluctantly took a small sip before handing the bottle back and he downed the rest in one go.

Beowulf and Grayfia were both watching intriguingly at the scene. Before Surtr was taken in by Sirzechs he was abandoned as he tried to fight all the time, making him impossible to control. Liking someone was something he didn't often do.

''Oi tall and ugly!'' Beowulf yelled. ''You've begun taking a like to boys now?''

Surtr, who was infamous for getting angry when being embarrassed, shouted back. ''at least people notice me when I talk, shortie.''

Surtr was right, Grayfia had taken zero interest in Beowulf ever since he tried to take her out eighty years ago.

Small teardrops rained down on the ground as he landed on his knees and slammed the ground with his fists.

''Why do people never take me seriously..boohoo.'' He sniffed as his snot leaked from his nose.

With a deep guttural laugh, Surtr focussed his attention back on Issei who kept looking between him and a crying Beowulf.

''What's your name, kid?'' He asked.

''Hyoudou Issei.'' Issei replied unsure of the situation around him.

''I will remember that name. Now you should better go, Grayfia-san doesn't look like she will wait any longer.'' and he was right.

Looking at her, a small amount of ice covered the wall behind her, but her face was just as unemotional as it ever was.

''W-Well I'll be on my way then, goodbye.'' Issei said and gave a small bow before following Grayfia again.

* * *

Having left Surtr and Beowulf behind, the duo continued their way through long marble hallways.

These walls portrayed heroic stories of the armies during the war, capturing or slaying those loyal to the old maou faction. There were also several priceless paintings of the current Maous during battle.

But none of them interested Issei at this moment. He tried to walk next to Grayfia but she would quicken her pace every time he reached her.

 _''I guess it's better to tell her now.''_ Issei thought and in a flash of surprise he grabbed her upper arm.

Though he couldn't see her face, Issei could feel how angry Grayfia was at this moment through the decreasing temperature in the air.

''Serafall is like us.'' Issei blurted out, causing Grayfia to turn around.

Under the pressure of her gaze, Issei tried to explain why he slept with her. ''S-Serafall was betrayed by her loved ones as well.'' and Grayfia knew that he wasn't lying.

Calmly she removed Issei's hand from her upper arm but the angry feeling Issei first felt was reclining. ''I wanted to help her too.'' He softly whispered as he bowed forward a little.

However, Grayfia didn't reply and calmly kept walking on.

Issei felt that it wasn't enough to convince her, so with a small voice, he opened his heart to Grayfia.

''You're still the one I want to reach.''

Grayfia didn't reply, but the one small misstep during her walk was enough for Issei to notice that she heard him.

Suddenly she stopped in her step, causing Issei to stop as well before she slowly turned her head at him and whispered ''Please walk next to me, Issei-san.'' and continued her walk.

Issei smiled softly at her trying to rectify her mistake and quickly hurried after her. Feeling much better.

* * *

''Mooh! Where are they!?'' Issei heard when he stood outside of a large golden door. He was pretty sure he knew who it was.

''The Maous receive their guests here, Issei-san. I would like to remind you that these are the four most influential people in the underworld. Their impression of you will path your future.'' Grayfia said before she opened the door for Issei.

He entered a large room which was decorated even more grandiose than the other places he had already seen.

Inside of the room was a half round table with seven seats, but only four of them were occupied.

Issei was certain that each of the seats was as old as the first devils, and he saw that all of them had different carvings.

At first, he noticed Serafall beaming in her seat and waving happily at him with her magic stick. Her seat was covered in carvings of several scenes where envy was explained.

In the second seat was a man he did not yet know. With long, wavy green hair he watched Issei enter the room with Grayfia. However, Issei noticed how he was holding his fists under the table and grabbed it tightly every time he looked at him. His seat depicted scenes of Gluttony.

The third seat was a man seated that he did not want to see again. Sirzechs Lucifer. He was wearing a large flame like armor and had a self-satisfied smile on his face, though his eyes darkened a little when they met with Issei's. His seat had carvings of all that was known as pride.

At the last seat, Issei had to chuckle a little. A tall man of at least 7 feet was seated with a bald head and a long goatee. Issei was sure he'd make an impressive figure, at least if the man was awake. All over his seat were scenes depicting Lust, causing Issei's eyes to linger slightly longer on them, getting knowing smiles from the other Maous watching from their seat.

The other three seats were still open. Their seats depicted scenes of Wrath, Greed, and Sloth.

 _''The four of them are all pretty eccentric''_ Issei thought and heard a snort of Ddraig in confirmation.

Grayfia had gotten Issei's attention again, and formally the both bowed on one knee.

Satisfied with Issei's respectful behavior, Sirzechs stood up and welcomed him.

''Welcome Hyoudou Issei, please rise.'' He said to the young man in front of him. ''Allow me to introduce you to the other Maous''

''You already know Serafall.'' Sirzechs said as he pointed at her, causing her to pout and glare at Sirzechs, before smiling brightly at Issei, yelling ''Issei-chan!''

Smiling back for a moment, he looked at the second Maou, who had an obsessive glint in his eyes which felt to Issei like he wanted to dissect him. ''This is Ajuka Beelzebub.''

Issei gave him a smile as well and a short respectful bow, before he looked at the last person he didn't yet know.

''The last Maou is Falbium Asmodeus, and as you can see he is asleep.'' Sirzechs said with a sweatdrop. ''His motto is working means losing, so that's basically him.'' and laughed awkwardly.

''Falby!'' Serafall suddenly yelled. ''Wake up, Issei-chan is here.''

''I'm already awake, Serafall.'' Falbium suddenly said. No one had heard him waking up.

''Now that we are all awake, Issei-kun, do you know why you've been summoned?'' Sirzechs asked, and everything shifted to Issei.

He felt like four devils with unending power were watching him closely, like a wave of their hands would be enough to wipe him out and everything 100 miles behind him as well.

Issei bowed slightly forward to stop shivering from their looks and answered respectfully ''I do not, Maou-samas''

The Maous kept looking strictly at Issei, before grins and smiles formed on their faces.

''Issei-chan..'' Serafall began kindly. ''Please raise your head.''

When Issei looked up, he saw nothing but approval on their faces.

''You've saved my sister from an unhappy marriage. I am very thankful to you.'' Sirzechs said.

''Thanks to your quick thinking and wit during battle, We've bettered our reputation with the Fallen angels.'' Serafall continued.

'' _sigh,_ You knew your skills well during your battle with Kokabiel and saved the lives of not just your king and peerage but also members of the church, the signs of a good leader.'' Falbium added shortly before closing his eyes.''

''My approval comes of something unrelated. The power you used during the fight with Riser Phenex...'' Ajuka slowly began before he started to breathe erratically. ''..It's unique..It's unprecedented..''

''Calm down Ajuka, there's no need to scare Issei-kun away now.'' Sirzechs said to his best friend. ''Issei-kun, as you can see. Ajuka is quite passionate of everything that's new and unexplored.''

''Aah I understand.'' Issei replied and smiled . _''With the exception of Serafall, they are all nuts.''_

Blushing slightly as he coughed in his fist, Sirzechs continued. ''Because of your accomplishments, we've decided to give you four favors''

''Favors?'' Issei questioned. ''I didn't do anything that deserves a favor. Everything I did was because of Leviathan-sama.''

Serafall sent Issei a thankful look before she blushed slightly and looked away. Even her fellow Maous took her accomplishments for granted, so a little appreciation from her newest friend brought her happiness to new heights.

''I-It's Levia-tan..'' She softly mumbled in response but couldn't look back at him. Afraid that she would show too many emotions. Emotions she wasn't ready to show anyone else yet.

''Issei-san.'' Grayfia interrupted suddenly. ''What Maou-sama is trying to say is that you've received four wishes.''

''Indeed you have.'' Ajuka said. ''Four wishes with unlimited possibilities.''

''aah aah aah'' Sirzechs quickly interrupted. ''You may wish for anything with the exception of our positions.''

''You may wish for a harem, for wealth, you could receive blood from a died out pillar and we'll have it modified for you so you can restart them as a pure-blood devil.'' Sirzechs continued with a crazed look in his eyes.

Issei was slightly frightened by the greedy look in his eyes, like he was about to receive the wishes, and whispered ''He's a true devil.''

 _ **''Ddraig, are you there?''**_ Issei whispered in his heart. **_''What should I wish for.''_**

A deep, rumbling voice from deep within his consciousness had already followed the conversations with the Maous and was thinking for a second.

 _ **''I have one idea to help you in the future. Ask permission to take the mid-class devil exams.''**_

Ddraig answered his partner. _**''It will be a good starting point, now get back. Those devils are looking at you strangely.''**_

The others were staring at him, wondering what he was doing, till he noticed them again.

''Sorry about that.'' Issei said. ''I've decided on my choices.''

''Very well then. Let us hear them.'' Sirzechs answered and straightened himself in his seat, like the other Maous.

''It is possible for me to immediately become a High-Class devil?'' Issei asked as he looked at Grayfia with a barely hidden smile.

Grayfia was slightly surprised and also let down. Not many people would do the harsh journey of working through the ranks when it can be given to you.

''Fufufu it can be given to you, Issei-chan.'' Serafall answered with a cute pout. ''But you don't want it, do you?''

Instead of an answer, he grinned at Grayfia as her eyes now showed relief and all signs of disappointment disappeared from her body language.

''You're right, Serafall-sama.'' Issei replied to the female Maou. ''My first request would be the following..''

''I would like permission to take the Middle-Class Devil exams at the first opportunity.'' Issei said, and saw several expressions of surprise.

Sirzechs softly mumbled under his breath, whilst Serafall had a proud expression on her face. Ajuka was intrigued at his wish, whilst Falbium was still sleeping.

''Grayfia.'' Sirzechs suddenly said. ''Add Issei-kun to the next exams. If I'm not mistaken they will be held in the Phenex territory.''

''Very well, Maou-sama.'' Grayfia instantly replied and took a small note from her sleeve and wrote something on it before sending it away with a small magic circle.

''Carry on, Issei-chan.'' Serafall said with a smile. She was glad her friend wasn't a fake like so many before him. ''I'm sure Rias-chan and So-tan will help you.''

Before Issei made his second wish, he bowed down very deeply, much to the confusion of the other Maous and Grayfia.

''Is it true that Devils grow very old, Sirzechs-sama?'' Issei asked.

Not expecting such a question, Sirzechs answered unsurely. ''Hmm.. Yes. We as Maou, because of our extensive powers we will likely live for millions of years. Even ordinary devils will likely live for many hundreds of thousands of years.''

''I was afraid of that.'' Issei replied. ''Then my second wish is the following.''

''As you've said, I will be very, very old before I die. I want my parents to be reincarnated as well when they reach the end of their human lives.''

 _''Issei.''_ Serafall thought.

''I will reincarnate them when it's their time. I will have to speak with Michael-chan about it, but I'm sure we can work it out.'' Serafall replied emotionally. ''I'm glad to see you value your parents this much.''

A slight twitch of pain went through Issei and surprisingly Grayfia as well at her reply.

''Thank you, Serafall-sama.'' Issei replied before he stood back up and sent her a grateful look.

Sirzechs and Ajuka were both silently surprised and proud of the low-class devil as he didn't try to get himself a lavish lifestyle.

''My third wish is something completely different. I was told that buchou would return home during the summer vacation.'' Issei said. ''I'd wish to visit the library in Lucifaad when we arrive in the underworld.''

''Hmm...'' Sirzechs replied with a thoughtful but suspicious look at Issei. ''What do you intend to search for..?''

Issei sent a quick look at Grayfia that he wasn't exactly sure what to answer, but replied ''Information about the old families and Maous.''

''I can't really say that I'm completely satisfied with your answer..'' Sirzechs began as he closed his eyes to remain calm. ''But a wish is a wish.'' before opening them again.

From a drawer in the table, he took an old pen and paper before he started to write. When he was finished he pressed his thumb on the end of the paper before it glowed once and rolled itself up.

''Show this to the librarian and he will give you everything you need.'' and threw it to Issei who caught it deftly. ''Don't forget it, or you'll be sent back by the guards.''

''Guards..?'' Issei questioned. ''Why would a library need guards?''

Sirzechs eyes slowly began to glow an angry red as he materialized his power of destruction and angrily said. ''Because of those filths living there.''

''Calm down, Sirzechs-chan. Issei didn't know.'' Serafall said as she powered up as well, her glowing blue eyes firmly locked on Sirzechs.

''Issei-chan.'' Serafall began. ''I need a little time to explain why Sirzechs-chan reacted like this.''

''Okay, if it's important than please tell.'' Issei replied to his favorite Maou.

''After the Great war, we tried to change many things..'' Serafall began. ''With the deaths of the old Maous there were many of our territories in the underworld undefended, such as Lucifaad. It is now roamed by several groups of lesser demons, such as Succubi, Familiars, Drudes, and Cambions. The old satan faction loyalists also live there.

''What are Drudes and Cambions?'' Issei asked interested. ''I thought the underworld belonged only to the Devils and Fallen Angels?''

Serafall had to giggle softly at Issei's lack of knowledge before answering. ''There are many more creatures in the underworld, only the large factions govern them. Drudes are low-level spirits that cause nightmares to weak animals and young devils, whilst Cambions are low-demons that are born between humans and devils.''

''Don't forget ''those'' devils, Serafall'' Sirzechs angrily interrupted. ''Those not conforming to our ways.''

Looking at Issei, Serafall explained it. ''What those devils are, are the pure-blooded devils that didn't adopt our current look, the look of humans. They still wanted to keep their more demonic looks. Think about tails, longer ears and horns on their heads.''

''So they look like Devils?'' Issei asked with a chuckle.

''Well, yes.'' Serafall replied. ''But to stop any chance on civil unrest, they are not allowed to leave their current territories, nor is anyone allowed to go there, with the exception of us and the head families of the remaining 72 pillars. We've made an exception for you.''

''But if they just look like devils, what would make it such a problem if they'd just explain?'' Issei asked he didn't understand what the big deal was.

''Well.. For such a delicate subject we need a unanimous agreement, but Ajuka and Sirzechs are both against the mingling of all devils.'' Serafall replied again. ''I personally don't mind, but because they are both Devil kings they don't answer to anyone about the question why.''

''So when you go to Lucifaad, expect a lot of security and be always prepared to fight.'' Ajuka interjected. ''The devils living there remind me too much of the war, that's why I don't want to see them here.''

''I can understand it, though I don't think it's completely fair to the younger generation.'' Issei replied with a shrug.

Though there was an appraising look in Ajuka's eyes at Issei mentioning the new generation, he wouldn't comment on it right now.

''You have one more wish left, Issei-chan.'' Serafall happily replied. She hoped that she could have some time alone with Issei before he would have to leave again.

''I've kept the most important wish for last.'' Issei said with a smile before his expression turned serious and he summoned his boosted gear.

''Do it Ddraig!'' He shouted.

 **''Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!''**

Covered by the red dragon's armor and malicious green emeralds penetrating Sirzechs's surprised look, Issei pointed at him and made his final wish.

''I wish to fight you one day, and when I win I will take one of your pieces.'' Issei said before deactivating his armor and gave Grayfia a cheesy smile.

Grayfia, though looking stoically like always, saw the surprise in her eyes.

Sirzechs saw the silent conversation between his queen and Issei and was in fact happy for Issei.

He had no hard feelings for him because he already settled down a long time ago. Sirzechs had a son of his own. Like Grayfia explained before, he too was like other high-class devils. When she was too difficult and had to work for it, he stopped. But he also felt tremendous guilt that reminded him every day.

''You want my Queen, Issei-kun?'' Sirzechs asked, causing a certain heart to throb uncomfortably with the thoughts of a negative reply.

''Yes.'' Issei instantly replied. ''I want Grayfia...-san.''

''Do you want her for your peerage when you have one of your own?'' Ajuka asked intrigued. Fighting a Maou for a peerage member was unprecedented after all.

However, Issei shook his head negatively. But Ajuka had a knowing smile. He was a married man after all.

''I see, Issei-kun. I am surprised at your wishes, but they will all be fulfilled. Just let me know when.'' Sirzechs replied before focussing his attention on the other Maous.

''Serafall, Ajuka, Falbium. Please leave us for a moment. Grayfia, you as well.'' He said

''Sirzechs, you've said I could take him with me for research, no you liar.'' Ajuka shouted when Serafall pulled him with her. ''Sirzechs-chan, Falbi fell asleep again.''

Sirzechs smiled at Serafall and said that it was alright before he closed the door with a swing of his hand.

The room was quiet for a second, with the exception of Falbium's soft snores.

With the door locked, the mask of the good-natured Sirzechs Lucifer shattered and the real Sirzechs Gremory appeared.

''Now, Hyoudou Issei.'' He calmly began. ''Do you know why you are here alone with me?''

Sirzechs slowly began to glow in power out of his rising anger, which was being absorbed by several glowing seals on the table, seat, and even ceiling.

Issei, who no longer had to pretend he liked Sirzechs, gave a sneer of his own. ''I guess it's about your little sister.'' he replied tensely.

''That's right.'' He replied as he folded his hands under his chin and his eyes a blazing red.

''I won't accept you threatening Ria-tan...Rias again.'' He continued with a slight blush when he mentioned his favorite pet name. ''There's nothing more important to me than Rias.''

''What about all the devils?'' Issei replied to the crazed looking Maou.

''Everything I've ever done was for the betterment of my family.'' Sirzechs said as dark flashes of terror he committed could be seen in his eyes.

 _''My sister always wanted to have one of your kind, so I will keep you alive as the only one'' Sirzechs said to the small white haired Nekoshou.''_

 _''I can't let you leave here, exorcist'' Sirzechs whispered in a blue haired exorcists ear after he pushed his hand through her back.''_

 _''The Gremory grounds are off limit to your likes, dragon!''_

 _''a howling ball of black and red was shot at a family of three, flinging the three out of the window. Looking at a job well done, Sirzechs walked away whilst whispering ''Goodbye Lucifuge family''_

Sirzechs slowly powered down after reliving some of the things he'd done in the past and warned Issei one last time.

One more things, Issei-kun.'' Sirzechs said. ''Stay as much away from the power you've managed to acquire during your fight with Riser Phenex''

''Power?'' Issei asked with a frown until he was reminded of the fight, the flashes of red and black.

A sudden sad pout appeared on Issei's face when he remembered Ddraig informing him of it.

''Don't tell anyone. Maou's order.'' Sirzechs said with a serious look.

'' _sigh,_ It's not like I wanted to have it you know.'' Issei answered downtrodden.

''Very well then.'' Sirzechs nodded in satisfaction at his answer.

''When your demonic power grows you will be able to use it on command. So prepare for a shitstorm when it happens.'' Sirzechs continued.

''I guess so..'' Issei said uncomfortably, not knowing what else to say to the Maou.

Sirzechs quickly reverted back to his usual mask and called for Grayfia.

''You may leave now, Issei-kun.'' Sirzechs said as his queen entered.

With one last mandatory bow, Issei left for the door.

''Issei-kun, one more thing.'' Sirzechs hastily said.

''Yes?'' He replied questioningly as he stood in the door opening waiting.

''You've intrigued my curiosity, perhaps a small insight why you wanted these four favors when you could wish for a harem and a high-class devilship.''

Issei turned around and looked him right in the eyes before he said in a voice filled with passion ''I can not be worthy of my dream if I do it the easy way'' and softly smiled whilst looking at Grayfia.

''Every good thing in life takes hard work''

Seeing the signs of love on Issei's face, Sirzechs replied ''There is no greater purpose in life for men than conquering a woman's heart''

Issei blushed a little before he bowed once more and left the room.

''A fine young man, don't you think Grayfia'' Sirzechs nonchalantly said as he began working on his papers.

''Hai, Maou-sama'' She replied stoically. But deep inside of her chest, her heart encased in ice, was a long forgotten emotion felt once more.

* * *

Outside a magic girl was patiently waiting when she felt a familiar dragon signature coming closer.

She quickly kicked her feet up and saw her latest interest walking out of the room.

 _''That idiot. Trying to compensate for something with his large armor''_ Issei thought as he closed the golden door.

''I hope you're done soon, Grayfia-san.'' Issei softly said before he heard steps rapidly closing in on him.

''Issei-chan!'' Was the only thing he heard before a small but very feminine figure jumped on him.

After a quick, but intense, hug the small arms around his waist released to show Serafall with a happy smile beaming at Issei.

''It's good to see you again, Leviathan-sama.'' Issei replied very formally, much to Serafall's irritation, which she let him know with a knock from her magic stick.

''Pam! Levia-tan!''

Issei softly chuckled at their performance before softly rubbing the twin tailed girl on her head. ''Sera. No Sera-tan or Levia-tan from me.''

''Mooh!'' Serafall pouted, though she was glad at his resolve. Getting a No from someone was still a refreshment for the strongest woman in hell.

''It's only been a few days, Sera. But you've been looking better since meeting you.'' Issei innocently said with a smile.

Letting the real Serafall show through for a second, she replied. ''I've been feeling better these days, and I'm sure it's because of you. Even little Asia this morning helped me through.''

''You helped me as well you know.'' Issei said gratefully. ''You gave them my report.''

Serafall just shook her head negatively with a short smile, before she did a quick spin with a wink as some members of the staff passed before she asked ''What did Sirzechs-chan want with you?''

''Aah that..'' Issei said. ''The same reason why you came to me.''

Serafall could see why he wanted some alone time with Issei, she would definitely want some as well if it was about Sona.

''By the way, Issei. I can't visit you tonight, but I will make an exception for you and help with the middle-class devil exams when you need me.'' Serafall suddenly said before she was grabbed in a quick hug by Issei.

''Thank you, Serafall.'' Issei said. ''Now I'll definitely make it through.''

Serafall could only giggle at his enthusiasm and joined him in it. ''Straight to the top!''

With their bodies untangled again, the golden door opened and Grayfia gracefully entered the hall again.

''Issei-san, are you ready to go?'' She asked as she looked at him

''I'm ready.'' He replied with a happy thumbs up before turning back to Serafall.

Serafall was pouting as she was wondering what the relationship was between her fellow Maou's queen and Issei.

For a quick moment, out of Issei's view, ice cold blue met ice cold silver for a swift second.

They both recognized the coldness that came from pain.

''Sera.'' Issei suddenly whispered from up close. ''You can come anytime you want.''

''Hmm..'' She replied with a swift hug, before turning around and return to her duties.

There was a soft red flash in the hallway before it returned to its former quietness.

* * *

It was night already in Kuoh when there was a small flash of red in Issei's bedroom.

Issei couldn't see what time it was, but there was already a figure in his bed, slowly breathing in and out.

''Thank you for bringing me, Grayfia-san.'' He softly said to the quiet woman.

She gave him a small nod in confirmation, before asking him a question she deemed important.

''Issei-san, are you happy with your chosen wishes?''

As Issei looked at Grayfia, his only answer was ''If these wishes lead me to you, then I am happy.''

''Issei-san. Thank you..'' She softly whispered. ''You remind me so much of someone that used to care about my happiness.''

 _''Even their smiles overlap''_ Grayfia thought. _''I wish you could see him. I'm sure you'd approve of him.''_

a small burst of heat went over her cold visage as she thought about the way she'd get approval.

''Grayfia-san?'' She suddenly heard as Issei looked at her confused.

Grayfia quickly turned around and activated a colorless magic circle, to not wake the sleeping girl.

''I-I wish you luck with the exams. Rias-sama will receive word when you're up. I will pick you up that day.''

As she attempted to teleport to her home, she was suddenly stopped by Issei's voice.

''Grayfia.'' He said, this time without her usual suffix.

The magic circle kept flaring, but she didn't leave.

''If I do my exams well, will you let me take you out.'' He hopefully asked.

She turned around in the flaring magic circle and laid her eyes on him.

When she looked in his eyes she saw a real struggle, how far he had to reach to find the courage to ask her.

Synapses in her brain fired signals to search for anything, anything that looked like a lie from his side but could find none.

Her ruby red lips unconsciously opened and spoke her thoughts ''..yes''

Issei who was praying heard her soft voice agreeing.

His heart began to beat very loudly, though this time not out of fear of rejection, but out of happiness.

''I will work hard'' he happily said and grabbed an envelope from his desk which he handed to her.

With a confused look, she accepted the envelope, before giving him her goodbyes and flashed away.

As Grayfia disappeared and all the magic residue left, Issei sighed softly from all the exhaustion and exhilaration from the day.

Silently he undressed and dressed his pajamas and slid in behind Asia, who unconsciously turned around and hugged him close.

Issei softly petted the girl he came to love as a little sister and closed his eyes with one last thought ''The coming times will be interesting.

* * *

In the underworld, after having spoken to her master, Grayfia appeared in her home.

The only place where she could be herself and her icy visage crumbled to make place for a soft smile when she looked at the envelope.

Like almost every night. She took a bath to relax away the stress of the day.

''I can't even remember the last time someone asked me to dinner.'' Grayfia thought as she enjoyed herself with the thought of someone actually caring for her.

Agreed, no one has held on this long in trying to gain her affection, but she wouldn't show it for a while at least.

 _''Good luck Issei-san.''_ She thought. _''Good luck with your exams, good luck with your journey._

''Ahh.'' Grayfia suddenly mumbled. She hadn't opened the envelope yet.

Standing up in the bathtub, she carefully washed off the bubbles that were clinging to her generous proportions. Her near glowing, ivory skin illuminated the room as her voluptuous body jiggled in the right places towards her bed. Grayfia's bare form came to a halt in front of her desk, gently opening the envelope to read it's content.

With a soft gasp, she read the outside of the card. ''There is a gentle thought that often springs to life in me, because it speaks of you – Dante Alighieri'' Grayfia mouthed. However, when she opened the card it said when and where Issei had reserved a table. Grayfia fondly smiled at this and thought _''It looks like Issei-san can read me better than expected''_

Putting the card on her desk where she can see it from the bed, Her nude form slipped beneath the blankets. Dreaming of a time where she has found happiness again.

* * *

Inside of the residence of Maou Leviathan, there's still a small light burning in a room.

Serafall was thinking about the day, but mainly about what happened in the morning and looking at Grayfia.

Thinking about Grayfia caused her heart to ache. Aching as she went through something similar as herself. Grayfia's silver eyes said everything she needed to know. However, when she thought about Grayfia and Issei, she was hurt as well.

''What is this feeling.'' Serafall whispered. ''Why do I feel so alone again.''

 _''I hope Issei knows what to do.''_ were Serafall's last thoughts, before falling asleep. Promising herself to visit Issei again.

* * *

There we have it.

a lot of info and storyline information.

Coming chapter will have a lot of info as well, might not be the most interesting but when the story is completed, you'd be happy to know the information.

See you next time.

 **Next Chapter – Chapter 5: Learning for the Mid-Class Devil exams and True Forms**


	5. Learning for the Middle-Class Devil exam

Chapter 5 – Learning for the middle-class devil exams and true forms.

Yo yo yo. What's up everyone.

It's time for a new chapter of Silver Queen.

Again it has taken me some time to write, my keyboard has taken a dislike to me so sometimes it just doesn't work with me.

Since last chapter I've reached well over 500 favorites and followers, I am very happy with that and I hope for your continuous support.

This chapter will basically be a filler for the next one where we'll have some new people to introduce. I've made some small alterations to the chapter which I'm pretty happy with and I hope you guys as well. Let's see, what else... as I said it's mainly a filler but it will have some concealed information for future chapters.

Still I believe it's a nice chapter and I'll show you guys some insight in the next chapter.

I hope you'll enjoy the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

I've (not yet) included a Christmas Omake, which will be added later. Didn't have enough time left because I have rewritten the entire thing 3 times. I will add it probably tomorrow.

With that said, have fun reading and Happy Christmas and already a Happy 2017!

''….'' – Speaking

 _''….'' – Flashbacks and thoughts._

 **''.…'' – Ddraig speaking out loud.**

 _ **''….'' Ddraig's thoughts and speaking in Issei's heart.**_

 **[...]** – Boosted Gear action.

* * *

Stillness and darkness. The only words that could be used to describe this early morning.

No one was yet in the streets, no one would even remotely want to be awake at this time of day.

Cold air viciously swept over people's homes Though it was crispy and fresh, the wind howled louder than rabid wolves devouring their prey. It was just a part of the what had yet to come today, perhaps an omen of sorts.

Accompanied by the cold air were murky, looming clouds that were covering the night sky above Kuoh, causing nearly all natural light to fade from view. With the exception of the occasional flaps of flying night predators, only eerie cawing of crows and hoots of owls were voiced in the stillness of the dark sky. Something was going on.

It didn't take long for those sounds to seize, only to make place for the first drops of liquid directly coming down from those same murky clouds darkening the sky, causing a never-ending water show to fill the view of Kuoh.

These same drops of water not only pelted down on windows and roof tiles, It also caused the dark clouds to lose some of its density, becoming slightly clearer. Clear enough to allow some light to pass through them. Silverish light beamed down, reflecting on all those individual pelts coming down, blanketing the world in a sinister glow of silver. Every single droplet carried the same macabre vibe before it hit the ground, never to be seen again.

What was happening in Kuoh... What could there be that even nature itself became a reflection of inner emotions..?

As the sun wouldn't rise for a couple of hours there was no question about whoever inner thoughts that were reflected was still asleep.

Of all the streets in town, there was one in particular where the stillness of the night was especially deafening. From the outside it was calm and peaceful, though there was one house that could explain what was going on.

Inside of that house, which was just as ordinary as all the others in the same street, it was ghostly silent. Though nothing meaningful could be observed or heard, life was still there.

In one of the rooms, gentle breathing filled the air, embracing the covered forms of Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou. Which was a peaceful reflection from the complete opposite of what was happening in the room of their son.

Inside of Issei's room, there was a storm of different emotions. Constantly colliding with one another before disappearing as if they've never existed at all.

Like with his parents, there were two bodies closely attached, though for completely different reasons.

As Asia had ''forgotten'' to close the window last night, It was significantly colder in his room which the visible puffs of their breaths that mixed above their faces before disappearing into nothingness showed.

For one was calmly drifting in a peaceful slumber, a small smile on her rosy cheeks whilst latched on the closest heat source, gripping it tighter for good measure when a cold shudder ran through her body. Her small but soft legs wrapped around one of the heat source's longer one.

Even for those with the darkest of hearts, it was obvious how much the girl loved the person she was holding on to as the small smile on her face indicated. Non-surprisingly dreaming of happy moments with her heat source.

However, her heat source was a completely different story.

Issei was drenched in sweat. Unable to turn or wake up. One moment he would breathe as if he tasted oxygen for the first time in his life, and the second as if he had an abundance of it and stopped breathing altogether.

Something was plaguing his mind before relaxing in the soft body next to him. He was the perfect embodiment of what was happening outside.

Under his skin, in his blood veins, hormones were fueling his mind and dreams. Taking his thoughts somewhere he didn't expect them to go.

What would he get when a soft, feminine body pressed into him being raged on with teenage hormones.

….

They make his dreams all the better.

* * *

 _''Drip''_

 _''Drip''_

 _''Drip''_

 _''Hnngh!'' Issei breathed irritatedly._

 _''Drip'' and a small drop of liquid landed on his lips._

 _Thinking nothing of it, Issei licked his lip dry._

 _But before he could make an intelligent thought of it, he felt a soft weight pressed on his lower abdomen._

 _''Asia must be waking up early.'' Issei continued on. ''I'll tell her to not drink before going to bed.'' and kept his eyes closed from the world._

 _Issei felt his blanket giving way, indicating Asia preparing to leave the bed, but he couldn't feel her weight leaving the mattress._

 _Banishing those thoughts, he was trying to get some more shut-eye when he felt two nimble hands grabbing his waistband and slowly but surely managing to reveal his manhood to the cold air._

 _Knowing something was happening that wasn't supposed to, Issei blearily opened his eyes but quickly closed them again as he felt the warm liquid dripping near his eyes this time._

 _At the same time those nimble hands now directly touched his rod. He couldn't help it when his body reacted to those soft, supple fingers dancing from his sack till his tip._

 _Now slowly blinking as everything was still blurry, Issei could make out a purple pair of panties hovering above his head. He could see a dark, wet stain in the shape of a slit in the middle of it as he saw a small gathering of clear fluid leaking down and once more felt a drip landing on his lips._

 _''What is this taste..'' Issei mumbled internally. ''Honey..?''_

 _But all was forgotten when he felt a warm, wet substance wrapping around his manhood, a second later joined by something which felt like a wet tongue and couldn't stop himself from appreciating it with a deep groan._

 _Having heard his groan, Issei was released from an oral cave and was surprisingly enough not alone with Asia._

 _His vision had become sharp again as he took in his surroundings. In front of him, he could see the diluted emerald eyes of Asia looking up at him. She was seated in front of him and still had her mouth opened, blushing slightly though she didn't look like she was sorry._

 _Though what surprised him was Serafall Leviathan hovering above him with a devious look in her magenta colored eyes._

 _''Sera..'' Issei whispered as if he was still unsure of what he was seeing. ''What are you doing here..?''_

 _The devious look in Serafall's eyes turned to playful, though her grin said nothing else but predator._

 _She moved her panty covered ass down on his face and softly grinded her slit on his face, much to Issei's surprise and confusion._

 _''Asia-tan, why don't you show our man some loving.'' Serafall moaned out. ''You know how much he likes your innocent, dirty lips wrapped around his..''_

 _''Don't say it like that.'' Asia yelled with a bright red blush.''Issei-san likes me the way I am.''_

 _''What is going on?!'' Issei voiced. ''I like Gray-Oomph!''_

 _Issei was forcefully silenced when a wet appendage made its way between his lips and wrapped around his own. His stare went blank when his manhood was assaulted by Asia again._

 _Lifelessly he lay when Serafall coiled her tongue around his own whilst pressing himself closer to him._

 _Her own taste, which was fresh and minty, spread through his body. It reminded him of mountain water, but with a sweet aftertaste. It felt inviting and warm, a kiss he could relax himself in._

 _But relaxing was the last thing he could as Asia was aggressively working her way over his manhood._

 _If he didn't see it with his own eyes, Issei would never have believed sweet, innocent Asia capable of licking and sucking him with all the noises that came with it._

 _Serafall noticed Issei paying attention to Asia and grinned in their one-sided kiss. She released her lips and tongue from his and pecked him once quickly to get his attention._

 _She rubbed his chest and pinched his nipple hard, hearing him hiss angrily. But to her it was all the better as her eyes lit up even more._

 _Moving closer to his left ear, she calmly whispered ''Asia-tan needs a little help don't you think, Issei-sama..''_

 _Shivering from her sultry tone, he replied ''Why are you doing this?''_

 _Coming closer to him again, she held his right cheek before dragging her tongue over his left one before answering in the horniest voice she was able to produce ''Because I want to.'' and added ''Milky-tan is going to milk you. Dry.'' and turned around on his chest again, only this time her wet panties touched his neck and chin._

 _''A little room please, Asia'' He heard Serafall whisper before his lower half exploded in pleasure when he felt a new source of warm saliva coating his meat stick._

 _For ten excruciating minutes, he felt two hot breaths, tongues, saliva and oral cavities all over his manhood, more than once overlapping with one another before he couldn't take it anymore as Serafall was the lucky one that received his ''blessing''_

 _Issei's muscles contracted for a few seconds as he felt the life leaving his body, forcefully by Serafall who pressured his sack even more. But what Issei couldn't see was the large pout on Asia's face and held a jealous glint in her eyes as she tried to steal some of Issei's blessing from Serafall._

 _For once Issei and Serafall were both speechless when they felt Asia's tongue rolling around Serafall's whilst Issei's manhood was still there and hadn't stopped releasing yet._

 _With Issei's body slowly shutting down from Asia's and Serafall's ministrations, they cleaned Issei with their salt covered tongues and looked at his panting form with lust filled eyes again._

 _He kept breathing deeply as he was slowly recovering from what just happened to him and prepared himself again when the two girls moved towards his face. Asia on the left and Serafall on the right._

 _No words were spoken when Asia latched herself on his neck and softly began to suckle on his neck, much to the horror of Serafall._

 _Her magenta colored eyes slowly turned red when she heard Asia slowly moaned Issei's name._

 _''Issei.'' She suddenly barked. ''I can only share when we have sex, why is she still in our bed?!''_

 _''Huh huh?!'' Issei began as he looked between the two. ''What do you mean?!''_

 _''I told you what would happen when you start cheating on me..'' Serafall angrily whispered when she lowered down his body again._

 _''When did we get together...'' Issei mumbled wearily. ''What is even going on.'' he thought and began to pale when he felt Serafall grab his rod painfully._

 _Pale became deadly pale when she moved her teeth towards his rod and hissed ''This is mine now, Issei-chan.''_

 _..and bit down hard._

 _gnaw._

* * *

 _''Urgh!''_

Issei almost double-folded when Asia planted her knee between his legs in her sleep, ending any and all drowsiness from his body.

''What in the world..'' Issei heaved out as he looked around himself before noticing how cold it was and Asia clinging to him in her sleep, softly sucking on his neck.

Blinking twice, he lifted the blanket to see that he was still wearing his pants. Sighing deeply in relief he looked back to Asia and made himself comfortable again next to her. He knew he wouldn't be able to look at her without a blush for at least two days but that wasn't her fault.

 _''I guess being a pervert was a fault..''_ Issei thought as he remembered his steamy dream. _''But being surrounded by women is a blessing.''_

 _''I will never try to find out what would happen if I cheat..''_ were Issei's last inner mumbles, shivering what would happen with Grayfia.

* * *

In the underworld, Serafall's bed.

''Mhmm if you move, Issei-chan. I'll freeze you to the bed.'' Serafall giggled in her bed, holding her pillow tightly.

However, in her dream she handled Issei like a large teddy bear. Not like he minded. (...Not like any of the readers would mind either...)

* * *

Ever since asking Sona for help, Issei has been using the two weeks she's asked for him to behave to the fullest.

Besides keeping up with his academic tasks, he hasn't neglected his duties for Rias either.

The first half of the week there was still some tension between the two which was quickly cast aside when Asia showed her teary face in the clubroom.

Issei kept improving himself as he asked for help from the other members of the peerage. After the first week, Akeno could no longer help Issei with his magic as it increased too slowly, much to their disappointment as they both came to enjoy the time spent together, even though Akeno sent him suggestive glances with the occasional sad glance, much to Issei's confusion.

The hole Akeno left behind in his training schedule was soon filled in by Koneko. The Nekoshou was a much stricter trainer than Akeno, and much more expensive. After training she would walk/drag Issei to the confectionery store, being paid in her favorite candy. But it was well worth it. Issei's control and strength increased drastically over night and improved his relationship with Koneko altogether. Much to the amusement of the ORC when they found Koneko eating in Issei's lap, purring loudly when he rubbed her head. Issei was certain the slap mark he received when laughing about it was still visible.

Not much has changed between Issei and Kiba. They still tried to jog 3 times per week before school and lately they were certain someone was following them. The only lead they had was the few strings of blue hair they saw peeking behind a wall before disappearing.

And finally, after the two weeks. Ddraig gave Issei a passing grade for the fire he created in his heart. Fire that wouldn't do under for any other dragon.

Everything was going well for Issei so far. He was ready for the next step; Becoming a Middle-Class devil.

* * *

With the exception of the occasional sound of chalk on a board, there was little to no noise in the classroom as everyone was focusing and preparing for the coming exams.

''Now when we use x at this side, and y at the other. We are able to..'' The Teacher explained before being interrupted by the school bell.

 _DING DANG DONG_

Some happy sighs were released by some of the students when they heard the bell and stretched themselves.

''Alright class. We stop here for today. I advise everyone to read chapter 4 and prepare assignment B for the next lesson.

A unanimous shout of HAAAI answered the teacher before he left the classroom.

As quickly as he left, there were some already following him in his slipstream.

Several of the girls got together in groups whilst others preferred to be alone for a few minutes before leaving. One of those was Issei until he noticed two girls making their way towards him.

Asia and Xenovia. one a devil, the other a devout follower of the church with a severe dislike of devils, though they hit it off almost instantly after Xenovia apologized to Asia.

Not much had changed between himself and her. Still receiving odd looks from her and would wordlessly follow him around school.

''Issei-san.'' Asia brightly said with a small blush. She didn't know why herself but since this morning, the blush Issei displayed when talking to her got contagious. From Xenovia he received a small nod.

''Asia.'' Issei replied. Trying to keep a straight face. ''Xenovia-san.''

''How has school been for you, Xenovia-san?'' Issei asked curiously. ''Are you enjoying living in Japan?''

''Learning Kanji has been a pain, but it's going fruitful so far.'' Xenovia replied monotonously. ''I am adapting to my situation in living in this far-east country. The mission I've set myself up with is going as expected for now.''

''A mission?'' Asia asked with curiosity shining in her eyes.

Though Xenovia showed an emotionless face, behind her eyes the facade she set herself up with was breaking under Asia's sheer innocence.

''I can't tell you.'' Xenovia exclaimed softly.

''Aww.''

''Asia.'' Issei said as he wrapped one of his arms around her. ''I'm having an appointment with a new client tonight. How about having dinner with Xenovia tonight?''

Xenovia's eyes widened and tried to come up with a refusal as her mission wasn't over for today.

''Ah.'' Asia happily replied. ''Buchou-san invited me for dinner. Do you want to join us?'' She hesitantly asked.

 _''I definitely won't. Even the suggestion itself would be enough to be cast into hell!''_ Were Xenovia's inner thoughts speaking. ''I can't..'' Xenovia replied under heavy pressure from those innocent eyes. ''I have to... jog?''

''Ooh..'' Asia answered downtrodden. ''Enough exercise is important too.''

Her hesitant smile was Xenovia's reason to keep quiet for now.

Issei's inner pervert was trying to act up again as he looked at Asia's innocent smile and quickly shook his head twice before addressing Xenovia.

''Kiba and I jog a couple of time per week. Do you want to join us?'' He asked.

The ''No, thank you.'' Issei expected sounded an awful lot like ''I already am.''

''What was that?'' Issei replied, but before Xenovia could come up with an escape, there was already one for her.

 _BZZZZ_

The school's intercom buzzed and addressed the students.

 _''Class 2B – Hyoudou Issei. Report to the Student council.''_

After the message, some of the remaining classmates gave Issei weird looks.

''Issei-san, did you do something?'' Asia wondered out loud. Xenovia was also very interested in his answer.

''Maybe. Maybe not.'' Issei cryptically answered with a small smile before heading off with one last wave to the girls.

* * *

Issei walked calmly through the empty hallways. The last time he made the mistake of running Sona made sure he received a punishment he'd never forget.

Spotting the familiar gilded door of the student council room, he prepared himself for a possibly negative reply from Sona.

Knocking twice before hearing a calm voice allowing him to enter, he opened the door to something he definitely did not expect.

* * *

When Issei stepped inside, he nearly lost himself over the two young women that were waiting for him. Instead of seeing a serious Tsubaki and Sona in their school uniforms, he found the two wearing something fitting for a teacher. Both wore a small blush, one for walking around a student like this whilst the other had a more playful look in her eyes.

The playful one, Tsubaki, walked up to Issei and guided him to a chair in front of the desk.

Sona, who was still blushing and still couldn't believe how her queen convinced her to wear these clothes, coughed calmly. Trying to regain her usual demure.

''Hyoudou-kun.'' She snapped a little stronger than usual. ''You've met the conditions of our agreement. As such, Tsubaki and I will tutor you for the coming days until the exams.''

The smile Issei gave her was almost enough to not feel shame for wearing these clothes.

''Now Issei-kun. I've already informed Rias that you will be with us after class for the foreseeable future and that your duties towards her household will be later in the day.'' Sona continued her explanation.

''Issei-kun..?'' Issei asked with a small frown, causing Sona's eyes to widen.

''Indeed Issei-kun. You're our young protege now.'' Tsubaki whispered as she grabbed his shoulder from behind him, teasing his ear.

She walked towards the desk and sat on it, giving Issei a good view of her long legs.

''Don't worry Issei-kun. Tsubaki-sensei allows you to observe her as much as you want.'' Tsubaki continued. ''Even Sona was looking forward to finally wear these clothes.''

 _''Not again..''_ Sona thought as she remembered seeing this side of her before.

''First question.'' Tsubaki smiled sweetly, swinging her legs from side to side, showing her white panties to the eyes of Issei. ''Do you like our clothes?''

Issei sat in his chair with his mouth right open. _''What is going on today..''_ He thought before dropping his head in his hands.

Instead of answering Tsubaki's question, he asked one of his own. ''Do you want to be a teacher, Tsubaki-fukukaichou and Sona-kaichou?''

'' _sigh_ '' Sona whispered and walked up from behind her desk. ''Quite so, Issei-kun. That is my dream, but for now we will start our first lesson.''

Slowly moving his head upwards at the sound of her voice. He roamed with his eyes over her legs, higher and higher. Past her wide hips, her narrowing waist, her supple bosom, before finally focussing on her angered face.

Internally he hissed at her look. Serafall had a similar look before she not so gently bit him in his dream. Strike one.

''Kaichou's body looks quite nice don't you think?'' Tsubaki asked, receiving a nod faster than Issei was able to stop it, causing Sona's eyes to narrow even more. Strike two.

''Our young student's debaucherous thoughts are still there.'' Tsubaki voiced calmly. ''Hmm.. a young man's lecherous eyes roaming all over me.''

That was strike three for Issei as he finally spoke up to his teachers.

''There's only one person I'd perve on and it's neither of you.'' He bluntly exclaimed.

The words hadn't left his lips or Tsubaki was already giggling madly, not much later followed by the small laughs leaking from Sona's lips, who had the decency to look away from him.

Not much later their laughs subsided and Sona ended the conversation.

''Very well, Issei-kun. I'll forget your eyes were roaming all over me, little pervert. Fufu.''

Behaving as she usually does, she grabbed a few books from her desk drawer and said ''I hope our guidance brings any significance to your results. We expect you to persevere and give your best efforts.''

* * *

Having received his first instructions from Sona, before she herself had to begin her own tasks. A King never stops working as she said. Her tutoring was taken over by Tsubaki, who was still in her playful mood.

Looking at Issei, she suggestively tried to get his attention.

''Young men that get me to act seriously are the best.'' Tsubaki sultry whispered when she bend over him, deeply immersed in reading his book.

''Tsubaki''

Tsubaki went rigid when she heard her king's familiar tone.

''We are here to help Issei-san with his examinations. Not to teach him your preferences in men.

''H-Hai.''

* * *

''With these answers you would receive a passing grade.'' Tsubaki said with an awed voice. ''I have never known that you were a decent student.''

''Despite his over-active mind concerning women, Issei-kun has always been a diligent student.'' Sona said as she had finished her own duties. The life of a high-class devil wasn't always easy.

Leaving her seat, she walked into one of her private rooms, grabbing a few items out before returning to her queen and student.

In front of Issei, she placed two items of importance. A large leather book with a large Sitri seal, and a neat stack of handwritten notes.

Handling faster than his thoughts, Issei's eyes looked over the notes and saw several theses about the existence and origin of devils.

However, the book was what really caught his attention.

Seeing the unbridled curiosity in his eyes, Sona smirked internally as she grabbed the book.

''This book is very special to me and my family.'' She began softly. ''It has been passed from heir to heir since my first ancestor.''

''One day I will give it to my first child, but for now I will allow you to use it.'' Sona continued before gently handing it over to Issei. ''There are only 75 copies ever made. One for the pillar families, one for the Maou, and one for the two libraries.

''Then this book is..'' Issei whispered as his fingers ran over the letters. ''Ars Goetia.''

''That is the case. The Ars Goetia bestowed upon the Sitri dynasty by the original Maou Lucifer'' Sona recited from memory.

''Now these notes..'' Sona said and directed her attention away from the book. ''The exam you are about to do will no doubt have questions that Rias and myself had to answer in middle school. As such I will give you my own insights of the time I had similar exams.''

''Thank you very much, Sona-sensei.'' Issei replied softly. ''I really am..''

''I am pleased to hear that. Even a young man with dubious thoughts can be thankful.'' She smiled, again stabbing him and his past behavior.

Grumbling under his breath, Issei slowly opened the age old book Sona entrusted him with.

Thanks to being a devil he is able to read the demonic language that held the information about the pillar families.

 _''Is Lucifuge a pillar family..''_ Issei thought as he began his search.

 _''Marquis Leraje...President Malphas''_ He read. _''I guess they aren't a pillar family.''_

''Why don't you read Rias' family for us.'' Sona suggested calmly, sipping on the tea Tsubaki made for her.

''Let's see, let's see.. ahh here it is.'' Issei conveyed.

 _''Gremory is a strong Duke of Hell that governs twenty-six legions of demons. He tells all things past, present and future, about hidden treasures, and procures the love of women, young and old, but especially maidens._

 _He is depicted as appearing in the form of a beautiful woman with the crown of a duchess tied around her waist, and riding a camel.''_

''So the Gremory ancestor is a woman?'' Issei wondered openly, causing Tsubaki to smile broadly as she knew the answer.

 _''Sorry, Rias.''_ Sona thought as she said to her friend's pawn that HE was not.

For a short moment the room was quieted be the awkward silence before Issei mumbled something unheard under his breath and said ''I'll check the Sitri as well.'' causing Tsubaki's grin to widen even more and Sona's eyes to take a fearful look.

''T-T-That won't be necessary.'' Sona voiced calmly, though Tsubaki saw how shaken she was.

''It is no problem, I'm already there.'' Issei retorted and began reading.

 _''Sitri is a Great Prince of Hell, and reigns over sixty legions of demons. He causes men to love women and vice versa, and...''_

Issei looked at Sona and smiled like a serpent having caught his prey. A full-blown blush now spreading on her cheeks.

 _''..can make people bare themselves naked if desired.''_

Sona could almost see a long serpentine tongue laughing at her, mocking her if he'd say the one word she always used for him.

''Don't you say it Hyoudou!'' She yelled completely out of character.

His eyes kept mocking her trembling form as he for once could say what he was always called.

And in a sugar sweet tone he stated..

''Pervert..''

* * *

 **''She's pretty feisty, Partner.''** Ddraig roared with a chuckle as he observed Issei, now sporting a large black eye as he was listening to Tsubaki.

Next to her Sona was still expressing her displeasement in a glare she was sending his way, only to be accentuated by the small red tinge on her face.

''Now, Issei-kun.'' Tsubaki began. ''The middle-class devil exams have questions regarding 3 different subjects.''

''A written report that addresses the theme of aim and greed.''

''A written test about the history and the government of the underworld.''

''A practical one-on-one fight with another participant.''

''In your case as you are the current Red Dragon Emperor and able to use Balance Breaker, you will presumably have to fight one of the proctors.''

''I think I get it now.'' Issei replied with a curt bow. ''But I have one more question.''

''Yes...''

''Where can I find the pure-blood devils that don't belong to a pillar family?'' Issei asked ''For example, I can't find Grayfi- I mean, Maou Lucifer's queen anywhere.''

''Sona, can you..'' Tsubaki started as her king took over.

''Grayfia Lucifuge would be one of the so-called ''Extra devil'' families. In the past they swore allegiance to the original Satan family. Much like the Satan family, We Sitri have vassal families as well.'' She explained clearly. ''But her circumstances are different from virtually all other ''Extras''

Sighing softly as she sat back in her chair, lifting her glasses to clean them out of habit. ''Basically Issei-kun. An Extra family stays with the family they made a blood oath with. When a member of the extras turn their back on their masters, they are excommunicated from their family. However, as Grayfia is the last known member of the Lucifuge line she can't excommunicate herself. She is stuck serving under a false name. There are many extras that resent her over this little-known fact.

''Damn.'' Issei exclaimed after Sona finished. ''That's a lot to take in.''

''It is.'' Sona whispered under her breath. Having followed a lot of it. ''Issei-kun, We will see you tomorrow evening again. Goodnight.''

* * *

''Concerns regarding legitimacy in ruling former Maou territories are still being fought out in the backrooms of the...'' Sona lectured but soon stopped when she saw Issei dozing in his seat.

She couldn't really fault him as it was already late at night and he'd been spending a good amount of time taking notes. It was the final day of their training as for tomorrow two other individuals will take over for her and Tsubaki.

Breathing deeply to herself as it was a long day for her as well, Sona closed her ruler and softly shook Issei awake.

''Hmm Sera'' He softly mumbled, causing Sona to pay attention to his every word.

Shaking him with some more voice and saw him opening his eyes.

''Did I fall asleep?'' Issei groaned as he stretched himself.

''Yes, but for now something else. I heard you calling out Sera in your sleep. Are you referring to my sister?'' Sona asked with barely restrained curiosity. Since birth her parents were very tightlipped about her estranged older sister.

Issei talked very vocally about Serafall. Meeting her and getting to know her. But for his own safety he forgot to tell her about Serafall's sleep over and their confrontation with the (former) exorcists.

Sona was surprised. Her student talked about her elder sister the complete opposite of how her parents did. She felt her heart throb painfully as she remembered not spending any time with her and basically treat her like the annoyance her parents said she was.

''I-I see..'' Sona replied, unsure of herself in a long, long time. ''Please take care of her.''

''Of course. She's become precious to me and my parents in a short amount of time.'' Issei stated as a fact.

Relief and gratitude shone from her own magenta colored eyes as she thanked Issei.

''Now. Rias and Akeno have asked me to let them teach you our alphabet, and I've agreed to it.'' Sona said as if she didn't just drop a bombshell. ''However, I still expect you to make good on your promise the coming week.''

''Okay Sona-kaichou. Thank you very much for everything. I promise that I will never forget what you've done for me.'' Issei said before he stood up and embraced his former teacher for a few moments and left, leaving a flustered Sona in his wake.

* * *

''Ara ara ufufu. Our naughty student has arrived.'' were the first words that assaulted Issei as he stepped inside the clubroom before he almost turned around from the sheer sensuality from Akeno's expression on her face. The words ''Slutty Teacher'' would have her name all over it.

Walking up to her favorite pawn, Akeno guided him by hand to one of the couches where Rias was already seated, and even when he sat Akeno didn't release his hands from her soft and slender finger, suggestively drawing circles on the palm of his hand.

''Akeno, we need to teach our adorable Kouhai.'' Rias huffed, causing her breasts to jiggle in front of Issei's face.

''Why..? I can already read all languages.'' Issei asked.

''Fufufu.'' Akeno giggled as she blew hotly in his ear shell. ''Let your Onee-sama explain.''

''Issei-kun, everything you read is immediately translated into Japanese. So you never even notice the runes you need to be able to write.'' Akeno said in her Onee-sama voice. Lightning sparked around her fingers as she licked them. ''I'm a very strict teacher. We can't fail our king.''

Issei's skin got paler when the intensity of the lightning increased, as did her giggles.

''Here is the book you need to learn, but we also have an even better incentive for you to do well'' Rias said as she and her queen stood up.

Issei's mouth fell open from astonishment when the girls both dropped their panties.

 _''Again!''_

''We know you have eyes for Grayfia, but we aren't unattractive.'' Rias stated as a matter of fact. ''And boys love women's skin.

To put weight behind her words, Akeno and Rias lifted their skirts to show a small rune.

''If you do well, you might see more than you'd expect.'' She teased and rolled her skirt back.

For the rest of the night Issei kept studying, getting hit by numerous bolts of lightning and seeing more of the girls than he bargained for. How much though, is something he will take to the grave.

* * *

''Come in'' Sona said as she and her peerage were working in the council room. There were only morning classes so her peerage had a lot of time for their duties.

''Ahh Issei-kun, you're here.'' She voiced as she saw her student enter. Much to the surprise of her peerage and jealousy of her male pawn.

''Hello Sona-kaichou'' Issei replied before a frown marred his sensei's face. ''Really?'' He dejectedly asked, and received a nod.

'' _sigh,_ hello Sona-sensei, Tsubaki-sensei.'' He muttered embarrassedly.

Saji, who till now had remained silent, went red in the face when he noticed his rival's red face when referring to his king as sensei.

''Hyoudou!'' He angrily roared. '' What kind of sexual blackmail are you having on my king. I won't allow it if I can't participate.''

Within a second, several things happened. Tsubaki dropped her tea, Sona was suffocating her perverted pawn with a sea dragon made of water, and Issei was laughing so much that it hurt.

* * *

''Bishop from D4...where am I going to place you..'' Issei calmly said. Sona's sole request last week that he would play a game of chess with her.

''So there's no explicit game you've taught him.'' Saji mumbled. However, to those closely listening it almost sounded sad.

''Saji.'' Sona's rook, Tsubasa said. ''If she'd have a game like that she would've included me in training Hyoudou-san.''

Issei tried to conceal a small grin when he spotted several bulging veins on her forehead but quickly diffused the situation.

''What you guys probably don't know is that I will have my middle-class devil exams soon, and I have received a lot of help from Sona-sensei and Tsubaki-sensei.''

''That's really soon though.'' Saji surprisingly said. ''Most lower-class devils don't receive an invitation their first year.''

''I-Is that so..'' Issei awkwardly chuckled as he moved his bishop randomly.

''Why are you rising up in the ranks already? Saji asked curiously, even Sona didn't yet know why.

''I am also quite curious.'' Sona added calmly.

''Just because..'' Issei mumbled under his breath.

''Such a sudden change doesn't come without reason, Issei-kun.'' Sona replied, and with a final stern look at him, he cracked.

Issei explained everything up till now. Meeting Grayfia, falling for her and deciding to pursue her.

''That's why I want to work my way up. To prove myself to her.'' Issei said with a blush. ''In my head it sounds so much better than saying it.''

''Waaah Hyoudou! You're a good guy after all.'' Saji cried as he hugged his self-proclaimed rival.

Sona shook her head twice with a small smile, thinking how the eternal pervert would choose one girl over a harem.

* * *

Having won her game against Issei and sending him off, Sona cleared the chessboard when her queen took Issei's place.

Wordlessly they began their game at a much higher level. Even human grandmasters would be hard pressed against either of them.

''Why were you playing chess with our student, Sona.'' Tsubaki voiced. ''Are you trying to make him your fiancee?''

Claiming one of her queen's pieces she answered ''Nonsense. Helping a kouhai with his exams is nothing short of a High-class devil's obligation. The game of chess was a mere repayment from Issei, which allowed me to observe his growth.''

''So what if he wins?''

''He won't''

''But if he hypothetically does?''

Having dreaded to go this far in answering her queen, Sona replied truthfully.

''Even though his perverseness has declined, he already has heart for another woman. Taking that would make me a true devil. Though I can't say that a man like that wouldn't be attractive''

''Ara ara. What is this. Has our student even the eyes of his sensei on him.'' Tsubaki giggled freely.

Sona's voice reached her queen. Ice cold.

''Tsubaki''

* * *

At the same time, walking just out of the main gate, Issei had every intention of spending his day at home, taking the time to relax. However, someone was waiting for him.

''Issei-kun.''

Waiting next to the gate was no other than Akeno.

''Akeno-san.'' Issei hesitantly asked as he saw the downtrodden look on her face.

Slowly reaching out, she grabbed one of his hands between her own and asked. ''Issei, do you have any plans for today?''

''Nothing serious for now.'' He answered. ''Is something wrong?''

''Can you come with me please.'' Akeno asked softly.

''Hmm.'' Issei breathed and gave her a nod, allowing himself to be lead by his older sister figure.

Unknowingly they were being followed by two figures.

* * *

Walking up the last pair of stairs, Issei and Akeno arrived at her home, the village's shrine.

''This is where I live.'' Akeno said with a sense of pride, though there was some sadness in her tone.

''It's pretty large, do you live here alone?'' He asked curiously.

Akeno nodded and added that Rias stayed over pretty often.

As Issei was appreciating some of the artworks inside of the shrine, Akeno returned with some tea.

''Thank you for the tea.'' Issei said as he took a small sip, enjoying her tea as it was tasty as usual.

Looking at his host, he saw her eyes filled with unshed tears.

Not waiting for Akeno to start talking, he set his cup to the side and pulled her into him.

''What happened, Akeno.'' Issei asked gently, holding her close to him.

No more was needed for her to loose a quiet wail of sadness. It was the first time she cried like this since telling Issei of her fallen angel past.

''It's Rias.'' She cried as she heaved. ''She's becoming more and more like her brother.''

Before Issei could ask what she meant, Akeno continued. ''In the past she would do anything to help us. Now she's comparing her behavior with other high-class devils. If it's something they would do as well.''

She kept holding on to him, grabbing two fistfuls of his shirt.

''I don't want to lose Rias. She's the only family I have.'' Akeno whimpered.

''What about me, Am I not your little brother?'' Issei bemusedly asked.

''Huhh..?'' She unsurely replied. No other than Rias had ever used the words ''family'' on her like that.

''You are my family.'' He said again. ''So are the others too, you know.''

More tears were shed, not only in sadness but also in happiness of knowing there were others that loved her as well.

''Yes. You're my sweet, little brother.'' Akeno murmured in his chest.

''Don't worry about me, Akeno-san. Even with Maou Lucifer against me I won't give up.''

''Ok, Issei. I believe in you.''

* * *

 _''Sirzechs Lucifer is becoming a real pain.''_ Issei complained to Ddraig as he walked down the Shrine's stairs.

After having helped Akeno overcome her fears and emotional break, he carried the exhausted girl to her bed where she quickly fell asleep.

As he walked down with the sun burning on his back, causing a very long shadow to follow him, the two that were tailing him left their position with their own thoughts.

 _''I guess I was wrong about you. Even a devil can help others.''_ Xenovia thought as she watched the intriguing young man leave.

At the same time, someone far above the clouds, floating on fluorescent blue wings.

 _''Pitiful''_ He sneered to his counterpart. The malevolent thoughts that were ingrained since birth were legendary. _''You hold the power to make any of those weaklings do what you desire.''_

Just as him he was a half-human/half-devil, only he had the blood of the legendary morningstar flowing through his veins. He was trained by his father and grandfather to enslave those who were less than him. When they found out that one of their blood had a legendary sacred gear in his possession only strengthened the thought of their god-given right to enslave the weak.

 _''Fool.''_ He thought as he flew away.

* * *

Within ten minutes of leaving Akeno's shrine, Issei arrived home. Fully expecting to find an empty home.

But when he unlocked the door, he found the girl that had occupied Issei's mind ever so often since that night.

Sitting calmly on the couch was Serafall Leviathan wearing her magic girl outfit, visibly brightening up when her eyes locked with his.

''Issei-chan.'' She happily yelled before closing their distance with a single leap.

If he was a lesser man he would be blushing up a storm by the way she had pressed herself into him.

However, happiness was more important than his libido.

''I missed you.'' Serafall whispered in her natural tone. ''I've been so busy at work, and I'm not even done yet.''

''Not that I'm not glad to see you, but why are you here if you're not done yet?'' Issei asked as he released their embrace.

''You see...'' Serafall began uncertain. ''This time your client is a Maou.''

* * *

In an unknown location, where only the lights of bright holographic screens shone, was illuminated by a light blue flash as Serafall and Issei appeared.

''Ajuka-chan, we're here!'' She excitedly yelled before another presence appeared.

''No need for yelling, Serafall. I'm right here.'' A voice said from behind them.

''Aah it's you.'' Issei said as he remembered the man from before.

''Yes, it's nice to meet you again.'' The green haired man replied with a smile. ''I'm Ajuka Beelzebub.''

''Now last time we've met, Sirzechs promised me that I could experi- look after your health, but that did not happen.'' Ajuka said with a frown. ''Still I'd like to know what happened to you.''

Walking through the impromptu laboratory, Ajuka motioned Issei to follow him in a room with a simple bed and a large computer.

''Please lie down on the bed.'' He continued as he grabbed a small device to sample liquids.

''Now for the reason you are here. I'm assuming you are aware of a certain new power you've been able to use?'' Ajuka asked calmly but with a knowing smile. ''Something I've never thought possible through the use of my invention.''

Remembering what the man was talking about, Issei released a sudden sigh ''Unfortunately.''

''Hmm? I would imagine many people being happy with what you've received.'' The green-haired maou answered.

''It's something between me and the Gremory siblings, though more the older than the younger one.''He said irritatedly.

''I understand. Still, your use so far has been commendable.''Ajuka mentioned as he made preparations

Ajuka knew something was up with Sirzechs. Devils can't naturally be as kind as he portrayed himself to be. A certain dragon was indebted to him because of Sirzechs after all.

''What I want for now is a little of your blood. I want to see whether something in your DNA has changed, maybe a mutation of your genomes..'' Ajuka began, but slowly began to mumble out loud.

Having extracted some of the red liquid, he ran his formulas over the blood.

''I'm going to start my research, so for now I have nothing else for you to do. When I have the results I'll let Serafall know.'' The excited man said as he sent the young man away.

Sensing the disappearance of the two signatures, Ajuka already finished his research and read the results from his screen.

''How interesting. I would never have imagined these anomalies, but then again I'm almost certain it will never happen again.''

* * *

''I have to say it went much faster than I thought.'' Issei voiced when they returned home, before gaining a tick mark when he saw that it was already late at night.

''Sorry, Issei-chan. Our day-night cycle isn't comparable to the human world.'' Serafall answered as she stepped inside after him.

They entered the kitchen to see two covered plates with food waiting for them.

 _''Next time let me know you're late. xxx Mom.''_

Warming their dinner in the microwave. Issei and Serafall amiably talk about what the other party missed after two weeks of not seeing each other.

''How is training going, is Sona teaching you everything?'' Serafall asked curiously.

''Sona-sensei has helped me a lot.'' Issei smiled. ''But there were some subjects she had little to no information of.''

''Like what, maybe I can help.'' Serafall replied. Happy her sister was doing well.

''There's not a lot I can find about the history of the civil war and something about true forms.'' Issei said and was alarmed when Serafall dropped her utensils from her hands.

''Is something wrong, do you need some water?'' Issei continued as she still didn't move.

''No, no. I'm okay, just a little surprised you had heard of true forms.'' Serafall earnestly said. ''I can help you with the history part tomorrow as it takes a lot of time, but I can tell you a little about true forms.

Moving from the kitchen to the living room, Serafall made Issei promise not to reveal what she was about to say.

''Let me tell you about True forms, True power or sometimes named Accomplished. It is the embodiment of our power. To truly master it you have to suffer first.'' Serafall cryptically explained.

''I don't really get it.'' Issei replied. ''To become truly powerful you have to suffer. I understand that training will make someone strong, but how is that suffering?''

''Now, Issei.'' Serafall began seriously. ''I will tell you part of the way to true power.''

''First, you need to reach Maou-class.'' She said and suddenly released her wings. Serafall wasn't doing anything but Issei could feel her sheer presence and indomitable will.

''Second, you need to have more magic power than your wings can expel.'' She continued as she retracted her wings into her back ''and then you will reach your barrier.''

''So who has a true form?'' Issei asked, but received a small glare from the kind girl, much to his confusion.

''Sorry.'' Serafall said. ''I didn't mean to glare at you. It's a taboo to ask who has become accomplished.''

''I guess I can tell you a little about Sirzechs..'' She talked on. ''His true form allows his body to become a controllable ''cloud'' of his power of destruction.''

''That sounds dangerous.'' Issei swore. ''Especially when I want to fight him one day.''

''So what is the true form good for..?'' He hesitantly continued and saw a dangerous smile on Maou Leviathan's face.

''True form allows us to resist light from the highest of angels during battle.''

* * *

The next evening, after spending the night digesting the information about true forms Issei was face to face with another girl trying the teacher's approach. Then again, he knew Serafall liked to cosplay.

''What does a Maou control, is a question we ask ourselves often as well.'' The new teacher said. ''In the past, it was simpler. The 9 kings controlled the 9 rings of hell. After a small conflict, the 7 princes took over, but they were all killed during the last war, resulting into 4 titles.''

''So now the 4 Maou control the rings.'' Issei voiced, before being interrupted. ''Yes, but in name only.''

''Of those nine circles, only 3 are truly under our control. 4 circles have been completely overrun by lower-class demons and devils, which would result in a new war if challenges and the other 2 circles were simply speaking wiped out during the war.''

After a few more questions about the former Maous and hierarchical structure, Serafall gave Issei a few minute break.

''What else can you tell me about Sona-chan?'' Serafall asked with barely restrained glee after hearing her friend so positive about her sister.

''She teaches me how to play chess.'' Issei said

 _Choke_

''Chess..'' She asked to be certain, receiving a nod from Issei.

Serafall looked down a little as she knew of Sitri protocol in marriage.

''But I don't think I'll ever be able to win.'' He grinned. ''She's really good and I felt like she wasn't even taking me seriously.

Though her mood was lifted, she still looked a little down.

''Let's have dinner, Sera.''

* * *

During dinner, Issei kept noticing how Serafall was a lot less excited than she usually was.

''Sera.'' Issei called out after dinner when she prepared to leave again for some late night work.

''Where are you going?'' he continued. ''This is your home.''

''Huh?''

''It's okay with my parents. Like Asia, they hope you become their daughter one day.'' Issei embarrassedly said. ''Serafall you are staying here from now on,''

He didn't expect much of a reaction at first, but something felt wrong when she gave him an empty smile.

''Alright, that's enough come with me.''

* * *

''What's going on.'' Issei asked as he held Serafall.

Instead of a normal reply she whispered very softly in his shoulder.

 _''Sitri clan ceremony.''_

''..and what does that mean.'' He asked almost fearfully.

''If you win from Sona in chess she will marry you.'' Serafall muttered.

As hard as he tried, a small blush appeared on his cheeks, before slapping himself for good measure.

''Wouldn't you like to be family?'' Issei asked softly as he held her.

''We wouldn't. I'm no longer a Sitri.'' Serafall exclaimed, opening a very painful wound. ''When I left for the branch family I was excommunicated from the clan.''

''I love my little sister and I wish her all the best.'' She continued on, but whatever else she said was murmured in his chest

 _''she can't have you''_

* * *

With the final tears that came from opening her deep wounds, she was making no attempts of releasing Issei from her grip.

Issei allowed Serafall to have her moment until the door suddenly opened and Asia entered.

''Issei-san!''

''Asia''

''Asia-tan!''

''Kyaah! Serafall-sama''

''Levia-tan!''

* * *

''What's going on girls..'' Issei asked as Asia and Serafall were tightly wrapped around his sides.

Surprising it was Asia who attacked first when she wrapped her legs around his.

It didn't take long for Serafall to respond as she pulled his head in her chest. After some more pulling from the left to the right, they stopped and took a shoulder each.

However, right now Serafall had the upper hand as Issei was watching her closely and tried to do something she'd accidentally had seen on TV.

With the innocence of a child, she clumsily opened every button from her pajama shirt in full view of a non-sleeping Issei.

''Oh my Satan..'' Issei whispered as more and more of her cleavage became visible. The same purple underwear as in his dream was worn by her.

''Don't you think it's a little hot in here.'' Serafall said as she removed her shirt completely, surrendering her body to his astonished gazes.

 **''I like where this is going''** Ddraig suddenly interjected.

She slowly moved her hands down towards her pants and removed those as well.

''Are you sure you want to do that?'' Issei softly asked.

Instead, Serafall kicked her clothes off and pressed her body into his.

 _''Warm''_

''Muuh!'' Asia pouted from behind him. ''I won't lose to Maou-sama.''

She reacted a little jealous as she removed her own pajamas as well and pushed her small chest into his back.

''Goodnight you two'' He said and closed his eyes tiredly.

* * *

The rain was loudly pelting on the windows, with the occasional lightning flash in the distance, waking Issei up with a small tremble.

He tried to look at the clock but found himself embraced by Serafall's arms and breasts.

Both girls hadn't moved an inch from their spots so it mustn't have been a long time since closing his eyes.

Though he didn't know it, Serafall was awake as well, having felt his body twitch and his breathing hitch.

She was surprised and was certain she was flaming red when she felt him rub his nose in her neck and could smell her hair.

Not much later she felt his fingers dance over her ribs, her shoulders, and finally her spine. Resting where she broke her back all those years ago when she released her wings at a much too early age.

She felt him whispering something as his hot breath reached her neck, so she stretched her ears to her limit.

 _''I want to know more about you.''_ before he made himself comfortable in her bosom again, only this time he held her tightly as well, and only a moment later she heard his breathing evening out.

For now she would simply enjoy being near him and when she knows more about her own emotions, she will tell him everything.

* * *

Christmas Omake – Santa's Thoughtful gifts.

(This Omake will be in AU form.)

The sun had set on this very cold, but very special day. It was Christmas. The time to celebrate together with friends, family, and for some by themselves. Christmas is a day for everyone.

It had been a busy day for Issei as he, under the cover of night, walked home wearing his extra thick winter coat, gloves, and a furry hat. Winters in Kuoh can be unexpectedly mean so his mother made sure he wore warm clothes. He was much warmer than a polar bear was in the sun.

Issei walked alone through empty streets, which were now all dark and only the sterile yet lifeless lights of the stores illuminated his path. But when he finally reached his own neighborhood everything changed.

The light, the warmth that came from the houses in the street now filled Issei's eyes with happiness. He has been waiting for this moment all day, just like the past year and the year before that. Spending the day with the ORC club whilst it was snowing outside and even though they asked him to spend a little more time with them, he had to leave even though Issei had a great time.

For an Asian country, Japan had embraced Christmas like many others of the western world and as Issei stopped in front of the former house of his friend Irina, he noticed the family now living there were happily opening presents. Of all the homes in the street, only the one where he lived was dark and that surprised him.

With the warm glow of the other homes following his shadow to the door, the small crunch of snow under his boots and the small snowflakes that began falling from the sky, Issei opened the door and entered his home. Almost just as cold as the outside.

Whilst removing his coat, Issei turns the central heating on and the lights. His parents weren't home as they had taken a short vacation to an onsen town nearby.

As he blew some hot air in his cupped hands he walked to the kitchen where he found a small letter. Issei expected it to be a small apology from Serafall as she was supposed to be home.

Quickly he skimmed the message.

 _''Dear Issei-chan. This Levia-tan had a good idea and made an exciting tour for you to enjoy. Follow the letters that I give you and because I want to see you soon this is your first letter: Y''_

 _''Y''_ Issei thought as he reread the letter. ''Well, I've got nothing to do. Let's see what she has done.''

In his bedroom he found the letter A, in the room of his parents he found an I, when he reached the basement he found the G, and when he opened Asia's room he spotted another A on her bed.

 _''YAIGA?''_ Issei wondered as he read through the letters. As it made no sense to him he tried to look outside as well.

He didn't want to walk through the cold but as he noticed another letter on the balcony of the laundry room, he quickly jumped outside and back with the letter R now firmly in his hands.

Having visited every room in the house, he returned to the living room to find a new envelope on the kitchen table.

Together with a small note, he finds another letter.

 _''Congratulations with finding every single letter in the house. All you need to do now is combine the letters in a single word and your gift will present itself.''_ The note explained.

''YAIGAR'' Issei said and picked up the final letter, the letter F.

Sitting down on the floor, he spread out all the different letters in several sequences until he finally noticed.

' _'GRAYFIA''_

When the letters were spelled and he called out her name, something unexpected happened.

The name began to shine and a _poof_ was heard, a puff of smoke filled Issei's field of view and there she was.

From her feet up, Issei recognized all her features. Her maid uniform to all the way up to her serene but surprised silver eyes staring at his seated form.

''G-Grayfia..'' Issei mumbled in surprise. ''H-How'd you suddenly get here?''

Grayfia, who was a little disoriented, was still a little taken aback. Having been forcefully summoned from her work, though not entirely unhappy as she saw her favorite person.

''Issei-san.'' She voiced with a small amount of happiness lacing her voice. ''Were you the one that summon-''

''GRAYFIA!'' A female voice abruptly yelled from upstairs, followed by some stamping on the floor. ''Come over here!''

Even though she was interrupted, Grayfia didn't move from the kitchen until she was ushered by Issei, telling her it was most likely Serafall that summoned her. Not strange as Issei and Grayfia both agreed that he didn't have the means to summon her.

With Grayfia leaving the room, her feets near silently clicking on the ground, moving over the stairs, Issei was once again alone.

Letting himself fall down on the couch, he turned on his side and watched the snowflakes fall. With the occasional sounds coming from upstairs, preventing him from closing his eyes, Issei picked up a small sound coming from the front door.

As he didn't have anything else to do, Issei checked out the sounds. Opening the door he nearly stumbled on the cold tiles as he saw a perfect square box neatly wrapped up in red.

Picking the box up, he saw no name or message. But as he looked around the street hoping for a familiar face, Issei noticed it was just as empty as when he walked home.

Scratching the back of his head, Issei brought the gift inside, never hearing the sounds of jingles in the distance.

But when he returned to the living room, his breath was swept away.

There he found the two women that meant the world to him.

Serafall, not wearing her usual magic girl outfit, was now dressed in a form-fitting red dress. Nothing strange about that with Christmas. However, she also wore a white apron accompanied by a small blush.

 _''Twintails, red dress, apron..''_ Issei suddenly had a nosebleed for all the wrong reasons, so he quickly looked at his other guest and the nosebleed soon intensified.

Grayfia was also wearing a red dress, snugly fitting in all the right place, accentuating her beauty for Issei. But what surprised him the most was the fact that she too had a small blush on her pale cheeks.

The two women now having noticed Issei, also spotted the wrapped up box in his hands.

''Issei-chan, what do you have there with you?'' Serafall cutely asked as she tapped on the box.

Grayfia, though saying nothing, also had her silver eyes on the box.

Deciding to simply open it, Issei walked to the kitchen, where an entire dinner was prepared, and opened the box with Serafall and Grayfia sliding next to him.

Carefully he opened the package to find a closed second box inside with a small written text on top of it.

 _''Don't open until midnight''_

''I guess we'll fight.'' Issei said as he looked at the two, before focussing on the dinner. ''Did you make dinner for us, Serafall?''

Proudly, she stuck her chest out, causing her breasts to shake, and explained that she's been slaving the day away back in the underworld preparing the food and summoning Grayfia

''…and now we're here.'' Serafall finished.

Issei could only smile at her for being this thoughtful. Even if it was her first Christmas spending with others, it was kind of her. He decided to thank her with a big hug.

Grayfia was also thankful to Serafall but thanked her slightly more restrained with a firm bow. For her it was also a first to celebrate Christmas.

After releasing Serafall, who was positively mortified by his sudden embrace, Issei also held Grayfia close to him and thanking her and her being in his home just the same.

Their body contact was not unwelcome as Grayfia made no attempts to stop him and silently endured his warmth.

Soon the three sat at the kitchen table and enjoyed Serafall's cooking. As time moved on and everyone enjoyed themselves, they ate their fill.

Surprisingly even Grayfia was very talkative in a private setting which caused Serafall to calm down a little. The trio continued their conversation in the living room where they relaxed on the couch.

Issei left them alone for a moment to prepare some hot chocolate and take the box as it was almost midnight.

''Issei-chan, open up.'' Serafall said brightly.

Seeing no harm in opening it, Issei opened the box and another _''poof''_ sounded in the room.

 _''The girls are your dream gift. But ask yourself and them this; Who do you love the most?''_ and with that the box disappeared.

''Are you girls alr-'' Issei began but stopped as his mouth fell open from surprise.

Instead of wearing their dresses, the two now embarrassed girls were wearing two very skimpy bikinis.

Serafall looked like she was enjoying what happened, no surprise there as she loves cosplay. However, what was a surprise was the fact that Grayfia didn't say anything and simply flushed whilst putting her hands on her ''assets''

The bikini barely covered anything on this cold night. Large portions of their bodies were visible to Issei's eyes as he could watch all the way from their lower bellies till their shoulders where only a small bikini prevented him from seeing everything.

As if he did it daily, Issei wrapped his left arm around Serafall and pulled her closer, and did the same with his right arm and Grayfia.

So suddenly being pulled into a heat source, their bodies finally registered what had happened and they too latched on Issei.

''Sera, Grayfia. Read this note.'' Issei said as he covered their trembling form with a convenient blanket, wrapping the three of them up.

Startled by his sudden question, the girls looked at each other before they moved their heads to read the small note.

''You girls know I can't choose right.'' Issei voiced as he moved his hands from their shoulders to their cheeks. ''..and to make sure you both know it..''

He kissed both girls at the same time, which they after some confusion, returned to him just the same.

What felt like an hour, the three thoroughly conveyed their feelings to each other. Feelings of love and companionship. Feelings of never having to be alone anymore.

Serafall and Grayfia both warmed up tremendously from the kiss as they had gotten closer and closer to the boy they loved until they were firmly pressed into him.

''aaaahh..'' Grayfia finally breathed out as she removed her lips from Issei's and Serafall's and returned to her relaxing position, pulling Issei's hand with her.

Serafall gave one last kiss to Issei, slipping a little tongue inside of it, before she snuggled into him, tired from a hard days work.

With the three snuggled together on the couch, it didn't take long for the girls to finally fall asleep.

With his two girls now calmly snoring in his chest, keeping them close and warm all the time, Issei looked outside once more to watch the last snowflakes from the night swirl down on the wind until it collided with the white blanket covering the world. He rested his eyes and calmed his breath, pulling Serafall and Grayfia just a little bit closer so they could feel his warmth all through the night, one final string of words were softly whispered in the silence of the room.

 _''Merry Christmas.''_

* * *

there we have it again, Chapter 5

I'm finally over the hurdle that goes before the main part. Chapter 6 is the real start of the story so watch out for the next chapter.

I wrote this in 24 hours completely off my mind so expect some heavy editing in the new year.

And again, Happy Christmas and a happy new year.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: CHAPTER 6 - DRAGON VS THE PHENEX EXAMS  
**


	6. The Fiary Exam

Hello everyone!

It's been such a long time since I've been able to start writing again. My laptop had died so I had no way of writing. Fortunately I've got a new one ánd some time to write. I will immediately begin with chapter 7 when I'm done with this one.

I'm truly sorry for the wait, I know there are a lot of people that have been waiting for the next chapter, so I'm sorry to the 850+ followers. Please forgive me ㈴2

With that out of the way, let's move on.

The exams! We're finally there!

We'll meet some new and old characters. Characters that haven't been used a lot or not at all. I have thought a long time about how I would make this chapter a spectacle and I think I have succeeded

That was all. I won't keep you any longer, here it is…Silver Queen chapter 6!

''….'' – Speaking

 _''….'' – Flashbacks and thoughts._

' _.…' - Writing_

 **''.…'' – Ddraig speaking.**

 _ **''….'' Ddraig's thoughts.**_

 **[...] – Boosted Gear action.**

Have fun reading

 **Warning! Graphic scenes with violence and murder will be depicted in this chapter. If you aren't good with that I advise you to skip the story until Issei wakes up.**

* * *

Hours passed as time moved forward sluggishly. The streets were empty, the stores were closed, and only the calm flickering of an orange traffic light showed there was a human presence in the city.

Only the animal kingdom was active. Nocturnal predators flying out to find their sleeping victims. Seeking them, catching them…and then cut the life out of them. It was the cycle of the bird of prey. A bird like the mythical phoenix…or a dragon.

The war that would start at sunset which would last until sunrise, the war that would never stop, was unseen by the eyes of man. Silent buzzing of the streetlights next to a small family home in the city interrupted the pleading squeaks of some of the animals that were raptured a second later.

Inside of the white house, the room closest to the street, there were three still forms sleeping in the bed. Because of last night, there were two small lumps of clothing on both sides of the bed.

As two of the three were still in a deep slumber, the other softly quivered before gradually growing more conscious.

A pair of amethyst orbs drowsily blinked as her bodily heat was still pleasantly warmed up by the person she had her arms around. A tender smile graced her face before moving a little closer to him. Without waking him up, she allowed herself to bask in his comfort until the moment she really had to get up.

Serafall allowed herself roughly five minutes of self-indulgent before she let her pleasant heat source go from her grasp.

Slowly she sat up as the blanket slid off her upper body and a bout of cold caused her to shiver. Finally she noticed her lack of clothes but didn't pay it too much attention. She rubbed her eyes until she no longer felt drowsy, after all she had a long day ahead of her. With a last yawn as she stretched her body and a deep sigh in resignation, Serafall stood up from the bed.

Through the dark house she walked on instinct alone. Instinct she honed in her childhood as she had to hunt for food in the night as she would receive none from the family. Serafall was excluded from even the most basic of things like eating dinner with the family. íf she would receive food she was eating it outside in her small, broken shed away from everyone else.

Stealthily she moved past the bedroom of Issei's parents before entering the bathroom and closing the door with an unheard click.

The room had a dull echo with every step of her feet on the ceramic tiles before she came to a stop next to the shower. Serafall dropped her panties and bra and sat down on the small stool in front of the showerhead. Taking the showerhead in her hand, she twisted the faucet and let the water heat up until it was a pleasant temperature for her body. It didn't take long for steam to fill the room.

Sighing in relaxation as the warm water pelted on her face, she slid her finger through her hair and let it flow over her back. With her eyes closed, she reached for the body lotion and took a generous amount of it in her hand.

The flickering lights of a plane flying in the distance illuminated her wet body as she spread the lotion over her chest, causing bubbles to clean every nook and cranny of her chest. Slowly she slid her hand down her body. Scrubbing her tout stomach with her fingers to remove the remnants from a night's sleep. Her skin almost glowed as her hands went down even further. Serafall slid her hands up and down her shapely thighs, her knees, and all the way down until she slid her fingers between each of her toes individually.

She might not be very tall, her expressions often childlike, but she was still well endowed in the right places. Serafall was a very beautiful woman.

Her body now cleansed from last night's sweat, she cupped her hands together under the showerhead and splashed the water in her face. The sensation of warm water always calmed her as it emptied her mind from the horrors cold water brought her that one faithful night a long time ago.

The droplets slowly dripped down her cheeks as her amethyst eyes closed and she allowed her forehead to rest on the wall in front of her. A small flash of pain shot over her face knowing today would be a bad day for her. Her mind faded into dullness and everything became a foggy illusion.

Serafall thought how she'd rather spend her day with Issei and supporting him for his exam. She silently cursed herself for being a Maou before a small smile appeared on her face.

Issei, a name she had on her mind a lot lately. A person that had become precious to her in a short amount of time, a person that thought that she was precious too.

With a thin smile still present on her lips she washed the last bubbles from her body that were stuck in her groin and armpit before she twisted the faucet again.

For a moment, the only sound being heard were droplets falling from Serafall's hair and the showerhead tipping on the tiles. But then, magic happened.

The droplets on the tiles, the steam still floating in the room, condensation on the windows and mirror, it was all pulled in by her power.

Every single water particle floated eerily in the darkness. The mass grew and grew until there was one large ball of pulsing water lit up by the moonlight. But as majestic as the scene was, a moment later the ball disappeared as it obediently was sucked down by the drain.

At the same time, having seen the same scene so many time before, Serafall was working on her hair, which was perfectly dry and wavy. She grabbed a bundle of hair on the left side of her head and wrapped a purple ribbon around them. On the other side the same thing happened a moment later.

She walked up to the mirror and approved of what she saw. Her eyes already used to the darkness and a little bit of light provided by the moon and stars. Serafall didn't understood why but she couldn't take her eyes off herself. She focused on her body, that has been feeling funny since yesterday but she couldn't spot a difference. She was still the same size, the same colour, and no additional marks.

But somehow as she touched her body, Serafall finally noticed that there was a difference in her eyes. Her full orbs that always looked like an empty violet flower in the back of a field. Slowly withering away by the ravages of time.

Though right now, she was certain that her eyes were deeper like amethyst, more colourful as it contained life. They looked happier.

Simply having the word on her mind caused her body to tremble in both delight and fear. It made her heart squeeze tightly in her chest.

A cold breeze ran over her body and made her shiver once. There was no more warm steam in the room so Serafall quickly put on her underwear. She stepped in her white panties and slid them up her thighs. All the way until they were comfortable around her waist and with a _snap_ she released the elastic waistbands.

With her bra just as fluid. She quickly put the straps over her shoulder and closed the white bra on her back. Serafall put her hand in the bra to move each breast in the right place. After checking herself out once more she was happy with the way she looked, and like every morning she started her day with a smile.

Silently she left the bathroom, like it had never been used by her at all, and walked back to Issei's bedroom. Nothing had changed about the darkness outside, it was still no time to be awake.

As careful as she could be, Serafall opened the door and listened to the rhythmic breathing coming from the bed. They were still perfectly asleep.

She tiptoed to the small puddle of clothes that was hers and sat down on the bed, right next to Issei's sleeping form.

With trained ease she slid on her purple/black striped knee socks and her fingerless gloves that reached her elbow. She stood in her skirt and lifted it up with little difficulty until a small pull was necessary to get it over her shapely butt. Being skin tight, the pink skirt with white flaps was easily kept in place, and finally her pink shirt with a pink bow slid over breasts and ribs, keeping only a small amount of her belly visible.

Her shoes and magic staff in arms distance, she was almost ready to go.

* * *

Issei was calmly breathing in his slumber. His arms were wrapped loosely around the blonde nun that was hugging him tightly in her sleep.

The night before he had a hard time with falling asleep. He mulled over everything he had learned from Sona, Tsubaki, Rias, Akeno, and Serafall for his exams. All the things he now knew about the society in the underworld and its history was far greater than before, but was it enough.

He wanted to grow further, he wanted to reach higher and higher. Not just for himself but most importantly for his dream. With his dream on his mind, Issei finally let go of his worries and rested in a dreamless state.

'' _..ei-chan.''_

His body could detect a faint whisper coming from right next to his ears. It was so soft that it didn't rouse his consciousness.

''… _ke up…''_

He shuddered in his sleep from the sudden breath of warm air on his cold ear shell, but again made no move to wake.

'' _moohh…''_

Serafall pouted as her words didn't reach him again and went for the physical approach.

A soft pinch on his cheeks later, and Issei's eyes squeezed shut before he opened them with an unfocused glance.

Unsteadily he blinked repeatedly as he could see nothing, but could feel a sweet and warm scent blowing over his lips. The more he blinked, the better the figure hanging over him became visible.

''…Sera?'' He groggily asked as he could recognize her amethyst eyes anywhere. ''What is it?'' and rubbed his eyes.

She smiled and pat him a little. The two bangs that hang between her eyes tickled his face a little, tickling his nose which resulted in a sneeze.

''I have to leave for work. First I have to go to the studio to talk with the team and after I have to speak with the Norse delegation that arrived yesterday in the underworld.'' Serafall replied softly. ''I would have really liked to see you do the exam.''

Issei listened to her words and could hear a faint tone of disappointment. ''Don't be sad. You are really important to everyone in the underworld, I'll be fine I hope…'' and chuckled awkwardly.

In his own way he managed to comfort her as she too could smile about it, though the small bout of sadness was still visible.

''There's more time for you to sleep, Issei.'' Serafall whispered as she made a grab for her magic staff. ''I hope this will bring you good luck. I believe you are more than ready for it.''

Her cheeks tinged red under the light from the moon as she pressed her lips clumsily on his cheek. With a wet _chu_ she released them and saw his surprise filled eyes stare back at her.

Serafall gazed back as she waved her staff, there were small tears of relief prickling in her eyes but was also smiling brightly as the floor below her feet lit up in a faint blue and she disappeared into small particles of ice.

The room was dark and silent again, but Serafall's presence still hadn't faded away from his cheek. Her smell and warmth calmed his nerves that played up again and luckily he wasn't alone as he felt Asia's arms around him.

Her blonde hair and small smile that was ever-present. Fondly he smiled at the girl he came to see as a little sister of sorts, but he would lie if he had never thought of her as a love interest in the past. In the corner of his eyes, Issei spotted the red numbers on his digital clock and saw that he had about two more hours of sleep left.

He turned towards her on his pillow and stared. If he would manage to pass his exams there would no doubt be another road paved out for him then for her. A feeling of wrongness wringed his heart.

Softly he rubbed her back, which made her hug him a little closer. Her entire body was pressed against his and he could feel the development her body went through the past months. As he imprinted her softness on his body, he realized how tired he still was. Wrapping his arms around her, he heard Asia release a cute noise, and in her loving embrace he rested once more.

* * *

A world away from Issei, there was another person about to wake up from her nightmare.

The blankets were kicked off in the middle of the night as the nude body of Grayfia was drenched in cold sweat. Her face was pale and her silver hair stuck to her cheek. Hands grasping the sides of her mattress and her silver eyes moved erratically behind her eyelids.

Once more her past came back to haunt her.

* * *

 _The war outside was still raging on. Scarcely news reached the ears of the prisoners that were held at the castle. A castle in the eyes of the public that was nothing but a torture camp for high-ranking devils from the old maou faction._

 _They had learned from watching humans in the middle ages, taking with them all sorts of ways to have the prisoners tell the ''truth''_

 _Everywhere devices used for torture were waiting for the next victims. They were used so much that blades had turned brown from the residual blood, rats and other rodents turned fat from all the decaying corpses, and in the courtyard the fire, the smell of boiling bodily intestines, screams of terror, and the insane laughter from the guards never faded._

 _This hell within hell had been Grayfia's home for a couple of weeks now. Having been brought in by Sirzechs, the guards and staff all knew who she was. Deliberately they systematically begun breaking her down. Stripping her of her power and dignity, she had become a shell of her former self. The treatment worsened exponentially after Sirzechs' last visit where he made her spill the location of her remaining family._

 _Grayfia hadn't slept in days as her empty gray eyes stared out in front of her. Her ears had been filled by the groans and moans of other prisoners, lashes hitting flesh and their victims' soul shaking screams of unendurable agony before they were finally relieved by the eternal silence of death._

 _Her nose was filled by her own stench. They locked her by her arms and neck to the wooden wall, sitting in rags on the wooden planks on the floor. She was forced to soil herself, resting in the foul smell of her own defecate. But that was nothing compared to the smell coming from the outside, the burning intestines of her fellow devils always managed to reach her nose. The penetrating odour, the familiar smell of a torturous death perpetually creeped in from under the door, which worsened even more when a guard would enter and throw her ''food'' at her. She basked in the stench of death the entire day, every second wondering when she would be the next one. That is why she never slept, which was accentuated by the dark bags underneath her eyes._

'' _Claang!''_

 _The heavy, iron lock in the door was twisted and the thick wooden door opened, showing a random guard entering with a foul grin on his pudgy face. No words were shared as he threw her a piece of stale bread, splashing in a puddle of her urine._

 _His grin grew a bit larger, showing all the three teeth he had left, but frowned as her expression didn't change._

 _He gurgled a lump of slime from the back of his throat and spat it on her leg before he turned around in frustration, but just as he opened the door he spoke for the first time in a rough, heavy voice ''Your wait is over.'' and locked the door, a far-away scream following his footsteps._

 _Ice filled her veins as she pondered heavily over his words. But now, even after everything she went through, her tears dripped down her sunken in cheeks. Tomorrow she would be reunited with her family in the afterlife. Her pale, dullen lips stretched awkwardly as she formed a demented smile in resignation. On one hand, she was looking forward to see her family again, but on the other it wasn't fair what she went through. She didn't deserve to lose everything. There was no escape for her._

''…''

''… _No!'' Grayfia weakly yelled. ''I don't need anyone's help. I'll save myself''_

 _Her power that has been syphoned out of her through the seals in the locked chains was lost to her, but there was still so much left in her blood._

'' _I would choose death by my own hands over your hands.'' She painfully hissed as her blood began to boil in her veins. ''Maybe I'll wake up for once.''_

 _All over her body, starting with the smallest of capillaries, she began to break down. Drops of blood poured out of her eyes and ears. The bloody tears spilled in her mouth, lips, and the floor._

 _Slowly but surely, the chains began to glow visibly under the release of her enormous power, and cracks appeared momentarily before being fixed by the seals themselves. More and more cuts appeared all over her body, her hands, her arms and legs. Veins ruptured throughout her interior, but eventually ice and frost slowly began to cover the chains, the wall, and the floor all the way up to the door. However, the chains lived up to their expectations and didn't crack as she hoped for._

 _Her final remnants of power bled out of her body and she felt her body collapse. The only reason she was still seated was because she was held up by the chains, now ice cold to the touch, but it didn't bother her._

'' _I've been tormented daily by you…is this how far my struggle can go…?'' Grayfia bitterly thought as her body shut down in excruciating pain and she blacked out._

 _Time passed unnoticed by her as guards found her the next day. They were in awe with the kind of power she still held after all this time._

 _After a counter-seal the chains were released from her unmoving body and she was cuffed before being carried away. More than once the guards wanted to release her because of her foul smell but they couldn't go against their orders. On the ground level, between the disfigured corpses she was dragged over the floor and laid her down on a cart._

 _The ox pulled the cart all the way to the nearest town's square whilst she was woken up when they entered the village's gate. As she had no strength to move, one of the guards held her head high in the air so all the entire population could watch. Not long after, the first people began to throw rotten vegetables at her. During the war, she was the best known warrior from the old maou faction. Her existence demanded hate. Even the smallest of children were forced by their parents to watch the gruesome scene that was coming._

 _Under the loud cheers and boos from the crowd, two guards held Grayfia's arms as they dragged her onto a large open podium where Sirzechs was already waiting._

 _He looked down at her and grinned. It was the real one._

 _She didn't hear much of her grand introduction, a prisoner from the old maou faction, the last of the Lucifuge dynasty._

 _Grayfia only looked up when he showed a glowing chess piece to the crowd, that roared in approval of his action, before he turned his attention on her._

'' _Grayfia Lucifuge. For you transgressions in the war you will be sentenced to death. Your actions have caused our faction many deaths, but still we give you the privilege to say your last words.'' Sirzechs grandly shouted. ''Speak up or be silent forever.''_

 _Her power was no longer restrained and if she was healthy she could probably manage to escape, but with the super devil in front of her there was no other outcome but death._

 _Even so, her eyes burned in rage, they glowed in deep, dark silver as she glared menacingly at her executioner._

'' _I will never forgive you! I will always defy you! Sirzechs Gremory!'' She yelled weakly, coughing out small lumps of crimson._

 _The crowds were fearful of the sheer magnitude of hatred that rolled of her in waves. Her energy felt strong and potent but there was no way she could use it._

 _Grayfia gnashed her teeth onto each other as she let loose another rant of anger. ''_ _Those Devils who declined me! I have no business with such an Underworld! I don't care about them anymore! I don't care about the authority and possession of the Underworld! The old maou or the new maou. You are all just the same.''_

 _In rags, soiled, bleeding, and screaming. Grayfia, the last one of the Lucifuge family once more said that there was no forgiveness waiting for Sirzechs. Even he was quieted after her vicious monologue._

 _She breathed deeply, coughing out another lump of crimson, her eyes burning with tears of unfairness, but she wouldn't die with at least a little dignity._

'' _I'm ready to die. Do it.'' Grayfia voiced in resignation and closed her eyes, waiting for her life to leave her body._

 _The silence of the crowd was overwhelming, but Sirzechs' voice cut right through it._

'' _What are you talking about…dear?'' He asked with a demonic grin as she opened her eyes again. The figure of the devil was behind him. ''Don't you mean that you're ready to wake up?''_

''… _huh?'' She asked confused, but the last thing she saw and felt was a howling ball of red being pressed in her chest._

* * *

Grayfia's eyes flashed open in glowing silver as she screamed. Her power reacted on her feelings and shot a small blast of frost all over the ceiling and walls.

Her body trembled in fear as her eyes shot glances through her room and she reminded herself that it was a nightmare.

A thin layer of cold sweat was all over her naked body and the part where she laid on was completely soaked.

Outside the purple sky was still dark and light could not easily reach her home as it was situated in a pine tree forest. In her room, being by herself was where she felt she safest.

She took a couple of deep breaths as she rubbed the sweat off her forehead and whispered without emotion ''It's been a while since I had this dream.''

Looking next to her, the clock just ticked on five in the morning, only thirty minutes before she had to get up. But right now she didn't feel like closing her eyes again and got up.

Teleportation was a great thing to have as she stayed in one of the safe houses of her family. Far away from being heard or seen by anyone.

She made her way to the bathroom, but not before sending a quick look with her silver eyes to the envelope she received from Issei that laid silently on her desk, leaving her room behind in an arctic grave.

* * *

Steam rose up in the cube shower as Grayfia washed her long silver hair with shampoo. The bubbles erased all the cold sweat from her hair, as did the warm water for her skin.

She opened her eyes and saw her reflection looking back at her which was made possible by the shiny tiles. Her eyes were a little red, they looked old and tired. Tired of everything, though there was a very small voice in her mind whispering that there was one thing she didn't tire of.

As the water kept cascading over her face and back, she felt her hair falling forward over her eyes. Her smooth skin allowed the water to flow gently through all the crevices of her body. But this perfection was nothing but a lie.

Grayfia released a small amount of her energy, which made the illusion over her body disappear. Smooth, unblemished skin with the color of ivory changed immediately. Pink marks appeared all over her body, the color of old scars.

Only her face was spared from them. Calmly she moved her hands filled with lotion over her body. Small indentations all over her legs, small parts missing from where rats would try to eat her unmoving body, the foam now spread over her butt cheeks that were lashed by the guards so even sitting would hurt her. Another blob of lotion was spread over her stomach where an angry, red burn mark was still visible after so many years. Her slender fingers dipped in the small puncture wounds on her ribs as they still felt so strange to her.

What would have been a wonderful scene for Issei to see as her hands held each of her breasts, many would look away from what had happened. A long cut made by a glowing hot sword went all the way from her left clavicle, over her right breast, only nearly missing her nipple, all the way to her ribs. Even now she could vividly remember the pain.

Then there was only one left. The scar she was provided with by Sirzechs. A pink fist size scar on her throat where she was punched by him the first time she entered the new maou's faction camp and she was taken prisoner.

Delicately she touched the scars one by one. All poignant reminders of living a life through war and torture.

The water never stopped coming down as the droplets molted together with her own salty tears. It happened so many centuries ago by a man that still controlled her to this day. Grayfia's war had never ended.

Her silver eyes closed again and she saw the visage of a new person. So much younger, having never seen, heard, or tasted war in his life. Innocent and still much like how she used to be at one time.

Her lips stretched in a resigned smile as her full orbs were visible again, wettened by her tears. ''I wonder if I would still look the same to him if he looked at me now'' She whispered under the showerhead.

A defeated look present on her face as she turned the faucet and dried her body.

* * *

'' _Beepbeepbeep''_

'' _Beepbeepbeep''_

'' _groan''_

'' _Beepbeepbeep''_

'' **Wake up, my dear. Or I'm gonna kiss you.''** A voice filled with draconic power roared in laughter.

''… _.zzzz…..''_

'' _Beepbeepbeep''_

''… **''**

'' _Beepbeepbeep''_

'' **I'M GOING TO RIP YOU APART IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP!''** Ddraig roared now angrily as he made his presence known in Issei's home.

It was enough to wake Issei, and Asia, and his mother…..and the rest of his direct neighbours.

* * *

Breakfast was being served in the kitchen, but unlike the ordinary days there were a couple of guests over. The ORC club decided to visit and wish him luck with his exam. His parents were both still home, surprised by their sudden intrusion and were elated by their ex-perverted son having that many friends.

However, eating his breakfast was a different issue. As Issei came downstairs with Asia, he was immediately grabbed by Akeno who wanted to make sure he was fed well. But so did Rias and Asia themselves.

''Ara ara Issei-kun…'' Akeno voiced with a faux gasp. ''You're not looking too well. Let you onee-sama take care of you.''

From his plate, she grabbed a small piece of rolled egg and place it delicately in his opened mouth. She smiled brightly as she saw him chew and sent the others a challenging smirk.

Asia pouted with small tears in her eyes, but Rias rised up to her queen's challenge. She took a small piece of bacon from her plate and put half of it between her supple lips. Her hands moved to Issei's thighs, gaining his attention. The shocked look in his eyes made her quiver slightly and as she got closer her lips moistened a piece of the bacon.

Rias' face had a red tinge on it as she closed the distance, but before she managed to do so, Asia pulled him away from his king. No longer being supported by Issei's thighs, Rias fell forward and landed face first on his stomach.

''Asia, what are you doing?'' Rias yelled with a red face as she looked away from Issei. He might not have any romantic feelings left for her, but she did have them for him.

''Buchou, you can't feed Issei-san like that. W-W-With the bacon in your l-lips.'' Asia answered with a deep blush. ''It's better to do it this way.''

She took a small spoonful of miso soup and softly blew on it. Lifting the spoon to his lips, her green eyes sparkled in the light and Issei already knew he couldn't deny her.

Awkwardly he sipped on the soup and could taste that it was made by his mother. He sighed warmly as he swallowed the liquid. Asia was today's unofficial winner.

Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou both smiled behind the newspaper at the scene that played out in front of them. Kiba chuckled awkwardly and Koneko…well she ate everything else they didn't.

Issei's nerves had calmed down as he watched the king and queen of the group having a verbal fight, much like the times they taught him the demon alphabet. Just remembering it brought a glow to his face.

As he calmly sipped on the soup, under the watchful eye of Asia, the bell rang.

'' _Dingdong''_

Mr. Hyoudou folded his paper and walked out of the kitchen, grumbling ''Don't people know what time it is. People have to work and go to school…''

Issei's mother giggled as her husband began to rant again.

Liveliness in the kitchen returned until a loud _thud_ could be heard from the front door. The ORC club tensed and listened closely.

''…''

''You're here for my son?''

''…''

''Are you sure? He's our little pervert, but…''

''…''

''Yes, please come in!''

A few seconds later, Mr. Hyoudou ran back into the kitchen, a small stream of blood flowing from his nose.

He ran up to his son and punched him on his shoulder, before giving him a thumbs up.

''I'm proud of you, Issei.'' He said for what appeared to be the first time in Issei's life. ''Live my dream, son!''

Mrs. Hyoudou excused herself and her overly excited husband as she made him leave for work through the backdoor. A backdoor they didn't have, but a fence for him to climb over.

Soft steps from the hall made Koneko's ears twitch as everyone's eyes focused on the figure that entered a moment later.

Dressed in her maid uniform, Grayfia entered calmly with her eyes closed and made a short bow. The ORC was fairly surprised by the appearance of the silver haired queen and kept their distance from her, with the exception of one.

''Grayfia-san.'' Issei voiced in kind, before he frowned slightly at the solemn looking woman in front of him.

With the nightmare still fresh in her mind, Grayfia opened her eyes and almost gasped as Issei appeared in front of her.

Her red lips opened as she emotionlessly replied to his morning greeting ''…Good morning, Issei-sama.''

His golden eyes showed several emotions from happiness, to confusion, and finally sadness.

Nevertheless, he showed her a small smile as he returned back to his seat and continued eating his soup whilst staring out in front of him.

'' _Something is wrong with Grayfia-san today.''_ Issei thought as he glanced at her. _''Sadder than she usually looks.''_

Grayfia could feel him looking at her from his peripheral view and silently waited. Even though she could only feel good intentions coming from Issei, she simply wasn't ready to share her thoughts with him and ignored his questioning glances.

Ignoring his looks somehow made her ice covered heart feel even colder than usual. Behind her back, she painfully squeezed her hands together but even that didn't alleviate the uncomfortable throbbing from her chest.

Stoically she stood still and waited patiently for Issei to finish his soup and the good luck wishes from his king and the others of the peerage.

Seeing the scene play out in front of her caused her heart to throb again and her eyes to hollow.

'' _If only…''_ Grayfia thought as she compared her situation to his. How different her life could have been if there were those for her.

She didn't blame Issei as he had the luck to connect to others easily, whereas she couldn't. He also had the gift of forgiveness, where she got none and would give none.

Her unfocused eyes returned back to life as Issei stood in front of her, looking at her in worry.

''Are you…'' But before he could finish she had turned around and led the way outside.

A shocked look flashed over his face, before he walked after her. Quickly he waved at the group still inside of the house and left through the front door.

Outside, he walked after Grayfia who didn't meet his eyes anymore and reached a side street with no one there. Issei however didn't know that he was being spotted by a blue haired girl that followed him with her eyes.

Inside of the house, Rias wrote a small note as she had forgotten to tell Issei something and left for school with the rest of the group.

Xenovia followed lazily after the group as the side street had lit up in a dull crimson, leaving it empty once again.

* * *

Light blue with clouds turned to a pale purple in an instant as the duo appeared in the center of a large city. They stood on a circular square with a large phoenix mosaic covering the entirety of it. Issei looked his eyes out as everything around them had some resemblance of a phoenix. The city lights had tails, the roofs of buildings looked like they had fires burning on top of them, and almost everyone was wearing something yellow or red, the colors of flames.

Grayfia's voice softly cut through his thoughts. ''…We have arrived in Eternus, Issei-sama…...'' Grayfia said calmly. ''…..Please follow me to the exam grounds…..'' as she began to walk in front of him.

Dignified she moved through the streets, always two steps ahead of him. She clearly wanted him to treat her as his servant.

As Issei wondered what was going on, he kept walking quietly behind her whilst looking around the city. There were devils of every walk of life. Devils that missed limbs and were begging for food, some of them making music, and on the other side were the wealthy devils. Nobility being transported in carriages, some of them had magic circles on the side of them. Most likely they represented one of the remaining pillar families.

But there was one more thing that caught his eye. The amount of attention Grayfia attracted.

Issei was aware that she had a beautiful appearance, for as far as he knew. Her skin was ivory white, shining under the sun. Her lips supple and red. Her braided, silver hair illuminated her immediate surroundings. What was not to like.

However, there were many people not liking what they saw.

Almost unnoticeable, Grayfia's pace slowed down and her hollow orbs met his for an instant.

Issei noticed her glancing at him. _''Is she trying to show me something.''_ Issei wondered as he began to pay close attention to the devils around them.

Several men stopped walking as they gawked at her, some were even deprived enough to whistle at her, but there were even more that sent her a hostile glare.

Grayfia was aware of all the looks, having basked in them all her adult life. Many of them went out of their way to give her a wide berth.

Appalled at the way they treated her, Issei wanted to speak up desperately.

''What are you people trying to do…'' but it was drowned out by an accident happening in front of them.

A mother that walked with her child had also spotted Grayfia. She had sent her a mean glare but didn't watch out where she walked as her child was hit by a carriage. The carriage came to a halt and a short, fat noble opened the door. His thumb and forefinger played with his thin mustache as he walked up to the mother and her bleeding son.

Fear exuded from the woman's body as the man came closer, recognizing him as a local noble with sadistic tendencies. The man's servants took position around the three as she dropped to her knees and pressed her head on the stones.

''N-Noble-sama. I cannot express my apologies in words. Please forgive this one and this one's foolish child.'' The woman begged with her eyes turned down.

But the noble had no mercy to spare for the woman prostrated before him. His small legs carried him to the bleeding boy and pressed his feet on his face. ''Damaging a noble's carriage is ground for death, I say.'' The pudgy man sadistically grinned, watching the boy unconsciously moan in pain.

''My baby boy!'' The woman yelled in tears, before she was backhanded by one of the men's servants. ''Keep your insolent mouth shut.'' He warned her.

As this was happening, no one interfered, people stood by watching their mistreatment. But when Grayfia and Issei noticed what was happening, she interfered.

A voiceless command from Grayfia and a 20 ft. tall wall of ice appeared in between the noble and the bleeding boy.

The fat noble fell back on his behind and had to be helped by one of his attendants to stand back up.

He began squealing like a pig as he shouted ''Who dared to interrupt _wheez_ the rightful punishment _wheez_ of this rabble!'' as saliva flew up in the air.

A cold tremble ran through his body as he looked at the crowd, all watching two persons standing in front of his servants. A maid with a glowing silver aura surrounding her form and her glowing silver orbs staring straight into his own, and right next to her a young man with a crimson gauntlet that felt nearly as dangerous.

''P-Pheles-sama. What should we do? We can't defeat the annihilation queen.'' One of the men said as he slowly backed away from the mother and son duo.

Under Grayfia's glare the fat noble also rethought what he was doing and gurgled before spitting on the ground. ''You should _wheez_ stay out of the business of nobles, _former noble._ '' The man shouted, but Grayfia paid him no attention as she helped up the child.

Ice magic was slowly applied on the scratches and cuts on the boy's body before she released him in his mother's arms.

The overwhelming richness and intensity of her aura increased as she laid her eyes on the pudgy looking man. ''A person's worth isn't determined by one's birth, but by one's actions.'' Grayfia voiced without emotion, though the power in her voice made her tone deeper. ''Being the 7th son of the house of Pheles you have been taught your precarious position. A simple complain coming from the Phenex family…''

The noble began to sweat with each of her words and decided to cut his losses. ''One day _wheez_ I'll get you for _wheez_ this!'' as he walked back into his carriage.

Grayfia powered down and looked back at her follower. Even right now, with many devils around them, she was surprised to see Issei was the only one to back her up when she saw him deactivate his gauntlet.

''That was awesome, Grayfia-san.'' Issei said with a smile as he walked up to her. ''I'm sure the kid is glad that he's still alive, but I don't get why it happened.''

Grayfia sighed softly as she returned to her cold demeanor and whispered ''Because she noticed me…'' and walked away.

''ahh…wa-'' The woman voiced as she saw her savior walk away, but she was ignored by Grayfia.

Issei did wait for Grayfia to take some more distance before he spoke to the woman. ''You don't know her. If you didn't treat her like this you'd be at home by now with a happy son and nothing would have happened.''

He didn't wait for her reply as he too walked away, leaving the sobbing mother behind as she hugged her son.

* * *

Five minutes later, both contemplating what happened, they reached the exam location.

The exam would be held in the main room of the Phenex clan's castle and everywhere he looked, Issei saw devils.

Many complete peerages were wishing their friends good luck, parents and servants seeing their children off, and others that were completely alone all walked through the large, wooden door where guards were standing to receive their exam invitations.

The castle itself was larger than any building he had ever seen before, there was fire everywhere, prickling his skin with heat, and in the sky many phoenixes were flying.

The exam was a festivity every time it was held, and now it was the Phenex family's turn to make it a spectacle.

They walked under the watching eyes of others towards the main building where the guards stood. Surrounded by leafless trees with small flames protruding from the tips the duo kept walking until they reached a large fountain of flames with a golden phoenix in the middle as Grayfia stopped and turned around.

Her despondent face was illuminated by the bright flickering flames as she softly spoke ''…I have been instructed to bring you this far…'' and took a small piece of paper out of her sleeve. ''…This is your invitation for the exam...'' and held it out to him with two hands.

Issei's eyes went from her unresponsive eyes to her hands and back, before he asked what had been on his mind. ''Why have you been keeping your distance from me today? Did I do something wrong?''

He reminded her that she wasn't just a maid or the annihilation queen as everyone saw her, but simply Grayfia.

Their world simply stopped whilst many other participants walked past the two. But what Issei hoped for he didn't receive. The maid stared at him unfocused and unresponsive. Her mind had reverted back to her past.

A sad smile stretched on Issei's lips as he gently took the invitation out of her hands, lightly touching her fingers. As there was still no response from her, his smile turned a little bitter and walked away from her. An unexplainable twinge of pain hurt his chest as he walked away without saying anything.

The fierce flames couldn't thaw her heart even a little as she watched him walk away, but why did her heart ache at the thought of not seeing him again.

What she didn't see was Issei stopping his advance and turning towards her. He hoped to start the exam in a better way, but it was clear to him she wasn't herself.

'' I'll definitely pass the exam…for my dream.'' Issei voiced his thoughts to her. ''I know we aren't close yet…but I'll listen.''

He awkwardly rubbed the back of his head as she didn't respond, but behind her silver orbs her conscious started to return back to reality.

Issei reminded her that there was at least a single spark of light existing in her dark life.

She was in locked in an inner monologue as she saw him walk away. He didn't sound angry or spiteful like many others did when she wouldn't share her thoughts.

The closer to the entrance he came, the more she regretted not encouraging him for the exam, an exam he would take to get closer to her. Out of character she bit on her lower lip, softly pressing the succulent flesh with her teeth and decided to take a jump in the deep end of the pool. Her cold logic ignored.

Her hands crept to the hem of her dress and lifted it slightly so it wouldn't be in the way of running. Grayfia quickly gave chase as her hair and breasts bobbed with every step she took.

The clacks of her heels on the small stones were heard by Issei. His face turned red when her dress fluttered and he could see a lot of her long legs in black stockings.

Grayfia came to a silent stop in front of him and returned the hem of her dress to its original place.

There wasn't much time left for her to help him.

Her long, thin fingers that held more power than what was visible from the outside reached out for Issei's clothes. She straightened his red t-shirt before closing more distance. Slowly but steadily she buttoned up his shirt as she began to talk. ''I didn't come to tell you what happened. Our time shared has been limited. I appreciate your efforts in getting to know me, but your and my position prevents me from allowing you to do so at this time.''

She spoke soft enough that none of the devils surrounding them could hear what she said.

As the shirt was completely buttoned up, her fingers reached out for his collar and popped it up once before flattening it down.

Grayfia continued with the blue blazar as she spoke again. ''Don't forget that you will be taking the exam with devils of high standing. Your king, and so do I, expect you to behave in a proper fashion. Clothing is the first step.'' and she was right. Her maid outfit was always immaculately clean and worn accordingly.

Issei's school uniform had never looked better on him than right now as Grayfia took a small step back to keep a respectable distance. Her eyes, still solemn looking, were staring directly in his own.

''Someone like myself has no right to say anything, but a long time ago I did know what helping someone meant to the other.'' Grayfia muttered softly under her red lips as she remembered a happier part of her past. ''The path you have chosen for yourself to, as you say, reach me has only just begun. I had no intention of helping you, but for my lack of support I shall give you some pointers.''

As she spoke she could remember her own time. Being brought by her silver haired mother to the exam given by the original Lucifer in his castle. Walking hand-in-hand in a time where there was not yet war and her family was still complete. A time where she was innocent and happy.

''Issei-san, I have done something similar when I was younger than you are right now. Throughout the centuries that followed, many aspects of the exam have changed but there are several that have remained untouched.''

He had forgotten so many times how old she was, not that he cared, and waited for her to continue.

Grayfia told him the most important things she could remember, and nodded with every explanation that he gave, or sometimes added something extra or corrected him entirely. But overall, he had done his preparations satisfactory.

They were the only ones left in the large square, their forms being lit by a flickering yellow magic circle blinking above the tall wooden entrance. It was time for him to go.

''Please take your time to look over the questions carefully. Don't look around if you forget a part because you will be forcefully removed.'' Grayfia warned him before she released him with a smile. Though the smile didn't quite reach her eyes, there was a softening expression on her pale cheeks.

''Good luck, Issei-san.'' and bowed slightly.

''Grayfia-san!'' Issei suddenly muttered as he closed the distance between the two. Unaware that it was considered inappropriate for devils of different standing, he wrapped his arms loosely around her and brought her closer to him.

For a moment, Grayfia short-circuited and lost her composure by the sudden affectionate gesture from Issei. She endured the warm contact unaware that there was someone else watching from within the castle. Soon after, Issei reigned back in and ran off.

When he reached the tall entrance he handed over the invitation and waved at Grayfia when the guards opened the door for him. Once more he turned around and yelled ''Don't forget your promise!'' and entered the castle.

Outside, Grayfia remained standing till he was out of her sight with the closing of the tall doors and saw that the yellow flashing magic circle had disappeared. Anyone else that was invited for the exam would be refused. _''Only you wouldn't be afraid to touch an ultimate-class devil without their consent, Issei-san.''_ She thought with an unexpressive face as she began to walk away from the castle. It was one of the things she could say she _liked_ about him. Not even a speck of dust in the great scheme of things in the underworld, he would follow his own train of thoughts.

As she thought about it a small smile of approval wormed its way on her lips before disappearing just as fast. Today he had managed to pass one of her requirements: not being afraid of her. How easily many High-class devils and Ultimate-class devils were overwhelmed by her natural aura was almost pitiable.

Grayfia passed the fountain of flickering flames again, licking the cold aura she exuded naturally. She glanced at the castle once more before looking at the sky. A battle between several of the legendary birds took place. Phoenixes of red, green, and even black clashed in the sky.

The nature of the bird was aggressive, and if Grayfia was honest with herself chances were high that Issei would receive some unwanted attention from the Phenex family today.

Below her feet, what she would only use when she was alone, a silver magic circle appeared. The magic circle used by the Lucifuge family. Grayfia intensified her magic output as it began to shine brighter and brighter. _''It's only the beginning, Issei-san.''_ She cogitated before she flashed away in a dazzling silver light. Ready to begin her daily task as the Gremory' maid.

* * *

The thick and tall wooden door behind Issei closed with a loud bang as the last bit of illumination disappeared. Inside the first room where hundreds of others were waiting in the dark. But being a devil, a creature of the night, each and every one of them was able to identify the silhouettes of the other examinees.

With Issei's appearance, many of the temporary groups that had been made began to whisper as they stared at him.

'' _oioi wasn't that the annihilation queen with him outside!? Who is that guy?''_

'' _I don't know but I think I saw him on tv before.''_

As the ideas of his unknown appearance became more outrageous by the minute, Issei could only sweat drop. _''I didn't need the extra attention…''_ He mused a little irritated.

Issei walked through the dark hall towards a quiet corner whilst ignoring the voices of the others, dodging their figures that would loom up in front of him.

He leaned on a wooden wall, feeling the carvings in his back. His fingers moved over the carvings and Issei had the idea that it were all small birds conjoined in a straight horizontal line. His thoughts went over what he had learned so far once more.

'' **BOOOOONG!''**

''…!''

A deep reverberating bell coming from one of the palace's towers made itself known. A small shake of surprise ran through the examinees before they all straightened out.

In the dark, as no one made a sound, a soft but kind feminine voice grabbed everyone's attention.

''Welcome examinees to the 2017 edition of the middle-class exams'' She cheerfully voiced, before several devils around the room suddenly sprouted wings of flames.

As Issei was in the back, he could not see the face of the announcer and focused solely on the show the Phenex clan members gave. Due to the light, he could see that the walls were all in a beautiful Bordeaux red and saw dozens of golden phoenix shaped chandeliers hanging 30 ft. above him.

Choreographed to perfection, fire swirled around several of the devils in the room that shot fire bolts all across the room, turning it in a fire circus as they lit each and every single candle on the chandeliers.

With the exception of some of the noble looking examinees, many were awed by their performance, including Issei. Slowly the dark room brightened up by the swirling heat of the flames now hanging above him, and the next door in the castle opened.

The room calmly emptied out and Issei looked at the ceiling high door. Carvings of a great battle between a Phoenix and a Dragon were depicted on the door. Somehow Issei could hear a deep snort in the back of his mind as he saw the dragons being defeated by the phoenixes.

The moment he entered the next far larger room filled with at least a thousand tables, he could hear the sounds of high-fiving coming from the room behind him before the door closed with a loud bang.

* * *

Issei once again stood in the back between the commoner devils he judged, wearing significantly less fancy attires than the ones in the front.

It took a few moments for the chatter to go down as the nobles in front didn't have any more patience to wait.

Their impatience was rewarded as a tall blonde woman made her way to the group, before standing in front of them.

Issei couldn't see her very well, with the exception of her long, blonde hair done up very high with a phoenix shaped hair pin, nor could he see the smaller figure of another blonde standing next to her with a stack of paper.

Her gentle voice echoed through the room as she told the key points of the exam. ''For those among you that have yet to know what the underworld authorities expect of a middle-class devil, pay close attention.

Her dark blue eyes scanned the crowd whether they were paying attention to her, until she caught a glimpse of brown hair in the back and smiled to herself. She picked one of the papers from the girl next to her and showed it to the crowd.

''The exam consists of three parts: Knowledge of the underworld. Writing a paper about the subject _'What I want to do when I become a middle-class devil'_ and finally there will be a practical outside.'' The woman voiced as she raised a finger with each part. ''It is supposed to be a secret but I'll tell you for good luck. One of the underworld' strongest rating game contestants will be watching you. Of course your family and king with or without peerage are welcome too.''

An intense but short roar of approval was launched by the crowd before being quieted down by the clapping woman.

''On your invitation there will be a number. Please find the corresponding number on one of the tables, and please do find it fast because we will start in five minutes.'' The blonde voiced before she and the smaller blonde shared the stack of papers with the assembled guards.

With the hundreds of others taking out their invitations, Issei began searching for his seat, never feeling the eyes of the blonde woman on his back.

* * *

In a studio not far away a photoshoot was happening. Several cameras flashed every second as Serafall made several cute poses on a small stage. She brightly smiled as she held up her magic staff. The director and people from the marketing division looked on with small smiles in the back of the studio where her aura couldn't be felt at full pressure, until Serafall's assistants entered.

Having gone through the same situation so many times before, one of the assistants walked up to Serafall as the other apologized to the director and other staff.

''Leviathan-sama. Odin-sama has been waiting for an hour already in your office. We must leave at once.'' The assistant spoke as she held out a bag with formal clothing for her boss.

''V! Leave the negotiations with other nations to me.'' Serafall winked while doing a peace sign as the final flashes by the camera stopped. She took the bag from her assistant and used the towel inside of it. ''Pfffuuuu!''

Serafall dabbed her face as it absorbed her accumulated sweat and her eyes glanced through the room. Her assistant already backed away from her, as she was also unable to withstand her natural aura for a prolonged amount of time. Next she glanced to the clock on the wall and a small voice left her lips.

''Good luck, Issei.''

* * *

Back in Kuoh, the king and queen of the peerage were indulging themselves in a small piece of cake with tea. Today they had the clubroom to themselves for an hour as they looked at a standing grandfather clock.

Silently Akeno sipped her tea with a subtle grin on her lips. ''It's quite something, Rias…'' She voiced with a small giggle. ''…our kouhai is growing up so quickly.''

Timidly Rias began to play with her long red locks between her fingers as her cheeks stained in a light red. ''M-Maah it is to be expected of the house of Gremory to raise splendid devils.''

Akeno's face also tinged red as her purple eyes focussed on the warm liquid in her cup, stirring it in her dainty palms. ''I wonder whether we get to teach him again…'' as she licked her lips again.

Rias' face turned as crimson as her hair as she remembered their session together. She pressed her thighs together as she felt something sticky trying to escape her body. A high-class devil as she was showing almost everything to her pawn. The underworld would be in outrage.

''Ufufu.'' Akeno giggled as she watched her king quiver in her seat. ''I hope we can teach him all types of magic when he becomes a high-class devil. I doubt our bodies have enough room for all the information. We might have to use his as well.''

Rias glared at queen with a small blush as she walked to the backroom and returned with a small candle. Akeno smiled as she set the candle down on her desk and lit it.

'' _Ise. Good luck and make me proud.''_ Rias wished for her pawn as she closed her eyes.

'' _Issei-kun. Make your onee-sama proud of you.''_ Akeno thought with a small blush as she stared at the candle.

* * *

Several of the devils had already found their seat when Issei did. Somewhere in the center of the room he found seat #428.

A small but thick wooden chair and table. He was being provided with a quill pen and ink to keep the history of the exam alive.

He looked around and saw that most devils had found their seat. On his left sat a small green haired girl with pointy ears and a flower dress nervously tapping her fingers on the table. Issei then looked to right and saw a tall man that was at least twice his age and wearing an outfit more suitable for a miner recite the pillar family names one by one under his breath.

Issei took a couple of deep breaths as he spotted the Phenex members walking around, handing everyone the exam. Everything quieted down as only the steps of the members could be heard after one of them said ''Keep the unwritten side of the exam upwards until everyone has received his or hers.''

He waited nervously for a paper to be handed to him as he laid his head on his arms and stared forward. _**''No need to worry, Partner.''**_ Ddraig voiced in his heart and saw a soft emerald glow on his left hand. _**''There are no rules for being aided by a sentient Longinus.''**_

A grin stretched his lips as he whispered ''That would be great, Ddraig. But I have crammed for a long time so I could pass today, so you can go back to sleep.'' A slow but steady rumble later and Ddraig's voice disappeared again.

Issei remained deep in thought until he saw a paper float to the ground in front of him and looked up.

A girl of small stature trembled as he watched her. She wore a light purple dress with dark purple accents and a blue bow at the front. On the back, Issei saw three tail like appendages stick out of the dress.

Her face looked familiar to him. She had long blonde hair tied into two drill-like curls, held in place by a red and yellow ribbon, two on each side. Her dark blue eyes now looking straight into his with surprise, shock, and a small amount of fear.

''…!''

Issei almost forgot where he was as he pointed at her. ''It's you. That fried chicken's little sister.''

His quiet outburst caused her to lose the fear in her eyes as the petite girl voiced back ''My name is Ravel Phenex!''

Softly she kicked the ground whilst murmuring ''This is why I hate inferior devils…'' with a small blush.

He awkwardly laughed as a lot of eyes were on the two. ''Uhm…this isn't really the time to talk, you know.'' Issei said as the Phenex girl blushed.

''Ara ara. Ravel, please don't distract the examinees.''

The blonde woman from before walked up to Issei's desk as she gave the two a smile.

''O-Okaa-sama.'' Ravel whispered with a panicky voice as the woman patted the top of her head before she stared at Issei.

''Hello, Hyoudou Issei-san.'' The blonde woman said. ''I have been wanting to meet you for a while now.''

Her goddess like appearance and soft tone caused Issei to blush and Ravel to gawk softly at the woman.

''I was very impressed with the way you defeated Riser. You did very well despite being a devil for such a short time.'' The woman continued with a smile. ''Everyone must have been very proud of your accomplishment.''

Her constant barrage of compliments caused Issei to grin to no end as he stroked the area just below his nose with his finger.

She pointed at Ravel as she continued. ''At home, Ravel wouldn't stop speaking about the Sekiryuutei defeating her brother fufufu.''

Her giggles caused Issei to sweat drop as Ravel's face turned crimson and her eyes cloudy.

''I was also very surprised to see such a young reincarnated devil already taking the middle-class exam that I was very curious about the kind of person you were.''

''Ahaha, thank you very mu- Ooh!'' Issei gently replied before he switched back. ''That Riser is your son?''

The blonde woman blinked with her daughter before she gently laughed behind her palm.

''I certainly am, Hyoudou-kun.'' She replied. ''Might it be that you don't know who I am?''

Issei nodded and her smile grew even larger. ''My my, not very often do I meet someone that doesn't know of my name. I assumed everyone in here already knew, so I thought it was unnecessary to introduce myself.''

''I am the Marchioness of the Phenex house ánd the mother of Riser and my little bird Ravel over here.'' She said as she held the blushing girl in a motherly hug. ''You can call me Lady Phenex, or would you like to get to know me better?''

''T-T-That's okay…'' Issei trembled as he held his nose. He might have said goodbye to his perverted ways of living, but he was still a young adolescent and she was very good looking. ''I apologize for the problems I have caused because of the cancellation of the marriage.''

Lady Phenex' smile disappeared for a moment as she stared at the young man before giggling again.

Tenderly she squeezed his left shoulder and voiced ''There are no hard feelings between the Phenex house and the house of Gremory. My son often has a…how should I say…very positive opinion of himself and his strength. Riser did agree to the challenge so the loss is his own fault.''

Ravel stood by as she watched her mother and the Sekiryuutei speak as if they were family. _''Okaa-sama never takes a liking to anyone.''_ She thought as her face colored on her cheeks.

''Let there be no mistake, Hyoudou Issei-san. There are no longer problems between the two houses. I wish you luck with the exam.'' Lady Phenex said with a small hidden smile and returned to the front of the room, followed by her daughter that looked back once before speeding off.

''Does everyone have a paper and quill?' The Phenex matriarch asked and saw no hands up in the air. ''Good.'' She nodded in satisfaction. ''One more warning for the examinees. Among the devils in here will be representatives from the Maous. If they catch you cheating you will be kicked out and won't be able to come back for at least 5 years.''

Her ominous words spread through the crowd, causing some of the nobles to frown. Murmurs died down almost immediately as Lady Phenex' sharp eyes turned towards the nuisances. One thorough look through the large hall and she was satisfied. ''You may all begin!'' and with a clap everyone did.

Hundreds of papers turned around, but she only watched a single person. Issei scanned over the paper as he began to read.

'' _Fufufu what a cute young man. If he stays the same, Venelana will definitely eat him up.''_ Lady Phenex assumed pleasantly as she sat, but her daughter was nowhere to be found.

* * *

The exam had begun as above the crowd, a large sandglass floated in midair. They had 2 hours to complete the first two parts, and another to complete the practical exam outside.

In the first ten minutes, Issei only read the questions but didn't bother to answer them yet. He immersed himself in the sounds he heard around him to relax.

The sounds of flames flickering on the walls, the sounds of quills moving on paper, dipping in ink. The scraping of chair legs on the floor, and the sound of walking feet.

But what surprised him the most, were the flames that were being thrown around…

Essentially, if you were caught cheating they burned the exam and the invitation before having to do the walk of shame.

'' _Pam!''_

A rolled up newspaper once more hit Issei's head, and as he looked at the stretched out hand, he saw Lady Phenex smile up at him.

The first few minutes as she walked through the room, she hit several of the examinees that were on the borderline of cheating. But when she caught him chuckle she decided to only watch him for now.

'' _Pam!''_

She increased the intensity of her hits as she kept her smile on her face. _''Her hits don't feel like there are no longer any hard feelings.''_

Lady Phenex' smile grew larger as her lips neared his ears before whispering ''There are no hard feelings between the two houses, but I don't remember the Hyoudou family being a part of the deal.''

Issei had a shocked look on his face, before once again…

'' _Pam!''_

''Please keep your eyes on the exam, Hyoudou Issei-san.'' The blonde said as she ruffled his hair with the newspaper. ''Little girl, this also goes for you.''

Next to Issei, the small girl with pointy ears made a cute noise at being caught before she blushed and returned to her work.

Behind Issei, a soft snort was released, and Lady Phenex moved on after sending Issei a small wink.

'' _I never knew high-class devils could be so normal.''_ Issei thought as he compared all the other high-class devils he knew and had seen before. He tried to focus again, but failed as he heard the sounds of paper on skull several times in a row.

''Come on, Issei.'' He softly mumbled as he began to read again.

' _Who are considered to be the most powerful devils at this moment'_

' _What is the name of the first devil?'_

' _Who is the oldest living devil?'_

' _Describe the pyramid of the devil ranks'_

'' _Name 10 of the current pillar families, and of those name 5 heirs.'_

The first five questions weren't that difficult for Issei as he dipped the quill in the ink.

' _Sirzechs Gremory, Ajuka Astaroth, and Rizevim Livan Lucifer'_

Issei was pretty certain of the first answer. The first two he already met and could feel the strength that laid under their skin. He didn't know much about the Lucifer besides him being the son of the original maou Lucifer.

His quill was once more submerged in the dark liquid as he wrote _'The first devil was Satan.''_

Issei wasn't sure because not all of it was taught to him. Devils of course couldn't read what Christianity considered to be the first devil.

Silently he wrote the answer for the third question _'The age of the oldest devil, which can be proven, is the oldest member of the Great King Bael family, Zekraem Bael.'_

During his lessons with Sona, she had mentioned that not everyone that hasn't been seen after the war, has died. Many chose to remain hidden to stay away from a new conflict.

Issei's quill was dunked once more in the liquid as he wrote the pyramid, one of the first things Tsubaki explained to him. _'From Low-class, Middle-class, High-class, Ultimate-class, and unofficially Satan-class.'_

Almost every night he read a part of the Ars Goetia that Sona lend to him. The oceanlike glow warmed up the room at night as his eyes went over the content. He had taken good care of the book as he would return it to her tomorrow.

' _Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri, Sairaorg Bael, Seekvaira Agares, Diodora Astaroth. Phenex, Glasya-Labolas, Amon, Paimon, Vassago.'_

His answers were all correct. He was sure of it.

Issei put his quill back on the table as he noticed how much he was shaking. Nervousness and excitement were both clashing in his body.

Carefully his eyes roamed over the room to get an impression how the others were doing.

The nobles were seemingly doing fine as their grins would suggest. Some of the lesser dressed devils appeared to have made some mistakes as scratching noises could be heard.

He continued with scanning the room as he suddenly noticed something. Issei was surprised that he only spotted it right now. With the candles up in the ceiling and on the wall, the entire room was lit with the exception of one spot. Around a third of the wall to his left was completely unlit, but it wasn't that obvious unless you'd pay attention to it. If he had to give it a description it would be a shadow in the center of the sun.

''…!''

Light was reflected by blonde drill-like hair that was attached to Ravel silently staring at him. As her blue eyes noticed he was looking back at her, she quickly looked away from him with a growing blush.

Issei coughed uncomfortably before he was being smacked again by Lady Phenex, who pointed at his exam and reminded him that he wasn't done yet. As Issei continued, Lady Phenex watched her daughter standing in the shadow with a sad frown on her face.

He didn't know what to make of it. It was almost if she was afraid to step into the light.

Slowly he shook his head as it made no sense at all and refocused on his exam.

' _The angels have the Holy Bible, the fallen angels have the Book of Enoch. What is the Devil equivalent of the book?'_

' _We have the angels of light, and the fallen angels, but there is one more. What is his name?'_

' _Many pillar families have a unique trait that makes them famous, like the Phenex' Pyrokinesis and Bael' Power of Destruction. Do these families practice incest, or do they not?'_

' _Who is considered to be the most influential devil, and why'_

The questions became a lot more difficult. All of his temporary teachers had warned him for the historical and ethical questions. Fortunately, the first question wasn't difficult because Sona had shown him a copy of it.

' _The Codex Gigas. Written by a Benedictine monk and the original Satan in one night.'_ Issei wrote with his quill. Around him more and more quills were returned to their first positions as they had finished. He looked up to see there were only a few more minutes left in the sandglass.

Issei quickly dunked the quill back in the ink, dropping a few drops on the table in the process. _'The angel is called Temeluchus, the angel of death'_

He had enough ink left to write the final two questions in one go.

' _Yes and No. Families will try to keep their blood bond together, but those that lack the unique traits still marry with other families.'_ Issei wrote as he remembered his king telling him about the power of destruction that doesn't belong to the Gremory family, but to the Bael.

' _The most influential devil is considered to be Zekraem Bael and the current Lord Bael. Zekraem Bael filled in the gap after the original maous perished in the war, the current Lord Bael still holds those ties.'_

Issei finally smiled as he finished the last question. But he quickly had to continue on his paper.

' _What do I want to do when I become a middle-class devil'_

The title was so very simple, but what did he want to accomplish as a middle-class devil.

As he was thinking, flashes of two devils appeared in his mind.

The quill was dipped for the last time today in the ink as Issei wrote one simple word.

' _Dream'_

A final sigh was released as he blew warm breath over the drying ink, not a moment to late as Lady Phenex announced that the time was up.

* * *

Even though the examination room was very large, everyone sighed as if they had claustrophobia when they were directed through the large garden.

They were led over a wide straight graveled path with a lot of very colorful flowers and statues of phoenixes, but there were no fires anywhere. It led to a small amphitheater that was covered on the outside in red decorations.

As the group made its way through the archlike entrances, many of the stadium seats were occupied with friends, family, peerage, and others.

The majority of the examinees returned the waves of the crowd before everyone was given the number of their opponent.

As it happened, Issei had to do a practice battle with the small girl that sat next to him, and as he reached their spot, she was already there waiting.

With more and more devils having found their place on the large arena, which was divided in small squares large enough for a small battle.

They had both taken their spots at the far end of their square and introduced themselves. The girl was, surprising to Issei, related to one of the original maou families but as she was part of the branch family she wasn't a high-class devil at birth. She had been interested in the fact that he was a reincarnated devil and smiled brightly as she wiggled her ears at him.

''Has everyone found their respective partners!?'' Lady Phenex voiced through the arena, being escorted by several men and women wearing golden badges with a small crown on it.

A few hands went up in the air and they were quickly taken by the Phenex members strolling in the arena.

''Alright, it looks like we are good. The idea behind this practical isn't to defeat your opponent with power but with intellect. Good kings are great tacticians, remember that.'' The blonde matriarch continued. ''Again, good luck and may you all show us a great spectacle.'' before she left for the stands.

It was at that time when one man approached the readying duo. He was well dressed like an upper noble and had similar facial features to other male Phenex clan members.

He came to a stop and with a small smile he said ''Good morning you two. My apologies for interrupting your exam.'' And gave a short bow.

Issei, who was in the middle of summoning his Longinus, stopped what he was doing as did his shorter opponent.

Quickly, several men approached with golden buttons, followed by Lady Phenex and Ravel.

Gently their white gloved hands prevented the man from closing in until Lady Phenex reached him and with a surprising move grabbed his ear.

''Ruval! What are you doing, interrupting the practical from these two examinees!?'' She yelled in his ear, which had turned into a deep red glow.

''Ah ah ah…not there mama…it hurts.'' Ruval voiced with a painful tone ''L-Let me explain.''

'' _Hmmph_ , You're not even saying hello to your mother. I hope you have a good explanation for this sideshow.'' Lady Phenex replied as she pulled him with her, followed by the two government aides.

The four now conversing with excessive hand-movements, Ravel joined the two silent examinees.

''Why is Nii-sama always so interested in lower-class devils.'' She pouted as she looked at her mother and elder brother.

''Is he the flame of your family, thé Ruval-sama?'' Issei's small opponent suddenly muttered with her hands clasped in front of her.

Ignoring a compliment was something Ravel could not do as she proudly said ''Onii-sama is the heir of the Phenex, much stronger than my other brother.''

Then she suddenly pointed at Issei with a small blush ''Also, he is much stronger than the Sekiryuutei.''

Issei laughed uncomfortably at being called the Sekiryuutei again. ''You know, I have a name. it's Hyoudou Issei.''

The small green-haired girl suddenly pointed at him as her lips trembled, whilst Ravel was muttering his name softly on her lips. ''Issei..-san..-dono..-kun..-sama?''

However, before she could reply to him, Ravel's mother and brother approached them again.

Ruval, rubbing his red ear, took an appropriate distance away from the three, as did the aides.

Much to Issei's confusion, Lady Phenex sighed deeply as she approached. ''Hyoudou-kun. My son wishes to partake in your practical examination. His ambition often takes the greater part of his reasoning. Of course, you are free to deny him.''

Three pairs of eyes blinked at her sudden question. Ravel was shocked that her eldest brother wanted to fight her latest interest and waited for his reply.

''It is not a sign of weakness to refuse his excessive wish. Your exam is much more important and regardless of what you two will choose, I will have to relearn him his manners.'' Lady Phenex voiced to the two.

Clashes of weapons and magic circles were never relenting around them, as Issei came to his conclusion. ''I would like to continue this practical with her. Maybe I will spar with your son another time.'' Issei answered the Phenex matriarch, who nodded in understanding.

Their eyes were now focused on the smaller girl, who acted a little intimidated by their stares. Her small elf-like ears now pointing a little downwards, she was glad with Issei's answer.

''Ano, I too would li-'' She tried to reply, before the figure of Ruval Phenex moved behind her.

Her favorable answer was taken from her, as he put his hands on her clavicle, his fingers gently touching her throat.

To Ravel, it looked like something an intimate lover would do with his loved one, but Issei and Lady Phenex knew better.

To them, his well-groomed fingers moved like long shadowy talons closely to her neck. Ruval moved his lips to her ear and softly began to speak. The devil whispers…whispers of lavish rewards…their deepest wishes and desires…every temptation he could find in her thoughts.

She wasn't very receptive to it at first, but a small tinge of red glowed on her face. The temptation of the devil. He prayed directly on her mind, tempting her to yield to her desires. Offering beauty, money, and power. Even though she moved, his long talons never increased in pressure. He had remarkable words to overcome her every defense against yielding to his temptations.

Even now, a long time past the olden days, there were ways to manipulate the hearts of man, but even among the devils, Ruval's words were tempting. A species thriving on deceit and desires.

His words had finally breached her defenses as she slumped in his arms with an empty look in her eyes.

''I do not believe she is capable of participating anymore.'' Ruval announced with a faux sad tone. ''Please allow me to fill in.''

He bowed gently in front of Issei, nothing like the devil he just acted as. Lady Phenex looked quite angered at her son, before her eyes locked on the small figure now in hands of the Maou's representatives.

''Ruval, I will allow you to participate as long as you do not go beyond the level that is required for the exam. Do I make myself clear?'' She said with no room for argument. ''I'm very appalled at with you did to this girl, but it has been taken out of my hands by the government. This does not mean that I will let you go away with it.''

''Hai, Mama.'' He replied as he took a nonchalant stance in front of Issei. ''I'm ready when Sekiryuutei-dono is.''

There were Issues with the person in front of him. Issei was sure of it. He didn't act like a pure-blood devil, though there were only a few he met before. Ruval didn't feel as blackened as Sirzechs, but Issei could feel the malice brewing beneath his superficially kind appearance.

Issei steeled his nerves as he could practically feel ripples of untapped power roll off Ruval and took his former position in front of his opponent.

Lady Phenex, Ravel, and the aides left the field to go back to their seats. Their eyes would solely focus on the fight between the phoenix and the dragon.

A moment later, after they shared a nod, their fight began.

Black wings protruded from Issei's back as he jumped back and flew up twenty feet into the air.

'' _Remember Sona-sensei and Tsubaki-sensei's lessons. Keep your distance, fly up in the air, and constant movement.''_ He thought as his eyes never left the form of Ruval.

His practice was rewarded as he could use the wings as if they were his arms and legs. Occasional laughing from Ddraig and Tsubaki during the training were forgotten.

''Go ahead and summon your boosted gear. I want to fight you at your best.'' Ruval shouted up at him. ''I promise I won't move.''

Ddraig, who had been asleep since the written exam, had woken up a few minutes ago as he too felt the malice coming from his opponent. **''Summon me, Partner.''** He almost demanded in Issei's heart.

In a fluorescent flash, the crimson gauntlet was visible in all its glory on Issei's left arm. Ruval nearly salivated when he heard the deep voice of Ddraig reverberating from the gauntlet **[BOOST]**

His appearance hadn't changed, but Issei could feel the air heating up around Ruval's form.

 **[BOOST][BOOST]**

With a small green haze now enveloping the gauntlet, Issei dived down and punched the Phenex heir in his stomach before he quickly took his distance again.

''… _lp.''_

Ruval had bended over slightly as smoke came from his wound. Issei saw how a part of his attire was destroyed. His blazer and shirt were ripped and saw an angry purple mark the size of his fist on his pale skin. The mark rapidly turned from purple to blue, before returning to his original pale skin tone.

Issei did the same thing a couple more times, tearing his suit up even more, but even under this onslaught Ruval's smile never left his face.

'' _...rt…me.''_

'' _What's this…''_

''…moremoremore…I've come for the Sekiryuutei, show me more!'' He voiced impatiently as his battered skin returned to normal. ''Show me the armour that defeated my brother.''

His mind was trying to wrap itself around what he just heard, but Issei quickly shook his head as he prepared for a new strategy.

 **[BOOST]**

Issei could feel an approving snort in the back of his heart as he aimed the palm of his hand at Ruval. Unimaginable power came forth from the gauntlet as a small but deadly glowing sphere appeared in front of it.

''…come…come!'' Ruval yelled loudly, stopping several of the other fights around him. ''Show me your power, Sekiryuutei!''

'' _Here goes nothing.''_ Issei thought before he punched the small ball, turning it in a lethal beam of energy.

Within a second, the red sparking beam enveloped Ruval's form, and heard him scream in anguish.

Other fights stopped as smoke rose up from Ruval's position, before the horrific results of the attack came clear.

The dragon shot left a gruesome scene behind. Brain matter, pieces of skull, and a semi evaporated eye were stuck on the ground.

Those that could see Ruval gasped as they looked at his face. His face looked like it could have been the result of grave torture.

With half his face missing, he showed emotion for the first time as he grinned at Issei, filled with bloodlust.

''Not bad.'' He gently said, before his eyes turned from dark blue to a liquid fire and his body rapidly started to regenerate. The pieces of matter on the ground disappeared in flames as Ruval's skull was one part again. The only remains from the attack would be the smoking hole, his ruined clothes, and some blood smudges on the ground.

A flow of red and yellow protruded from his back until they formed a pair of wings and he took off in the air, burning brightly as he hovered in front of Issei

''Well then, let's begin our glorious battle.'' Ruval said, and before the last syllable has left his lips he was already in front of Issei.

''Urrgh!'' Issei exclaimed as Ruval's fist connected with his stomach. The power behind it was nothing like Riser's.

He tried to hit back, but Ruval was too fast. ''This is the difference between a rookie devil and a pure one such as I. Now get up and fight.''

Ruval had dropped his coat of civility as a yellow aura was enveloping him and he shot through the air. Issei too raised his aura as his speed now matched his opponent's.

As two glowing javelins they shot through the air, trying to pummel each other into the ground. Every punch sounded like an explosion.

Many of the other fighters had already finished their fight or even stopped as they no longer felt safe.

''… _me.''_

''… _*sob*…''_

''… _aa-sama…''_

Every time Issei hit Ruval, he heard soft pleading from a heart wrenching voice in his mind, causing him to lose focus and receive another punch.

Then it happened.

Issei hit Ruval as hard as he could on his chest, whilst receiving another punch in his face. The combined energy made his soul shake before his consciousness zoned out he saw no more.

* * *

 _Humidness and wetness was everything he felt as Issei floated in his mind. He tried to call out to Ddraig but he received no response._

 _His body was stuck in what felt like a sludge of clamminess before Issei opened his eyes with effort and blinked._

 _He was floating in the sky, unable to move as he saw an irate looking Ruval flying with large wings of fire through the rain._

'' _Ravel!'' He yelled inexhaustible as his eyes ran over the buildings on the ground. ''Ravel, where are you!?''_

 _Issei had never seen this place before. The rain picked up as did the wind. Lightning came down in the distance with a loud bang, flashing over Ruval's form._

 _For what felt like an hour, Issei silently followed the glow from Ruval's wings as day had turned into night as he kept yelling out his sister's name._

 _The cities he flew over made place for an empty landscape, with carcasses of former homes littering everywhere he looked, until far, far in the distance there was a single light illuminated up in the night._

 _Ruval's wings grew in size and intensity as he shot forward, only paying attention to this small spark of hope._

 _A destroyed harbor, like what he flew over, a memorial of the old war. As far as it was for the Phenex family a reminder of the past that should not be rebuilt. The wind swept large unruly waves of water over the dock and rain still poured down heavily._

 _Like a reaper descending from the sky, Ruval landed next to a rusting crane that was torn down from the base up. He ran through the rubble from former warehouses all under the scrutinizing eyes of Issei._

 _When he reached the place where the light came from, he stepped back for a moment when he heard soft sobs coming from the inside. Ruval didn't wait any longer as he kicked the door open, with door hinge and all._

 _As he walked inside the cold room, salt seawater still sticking on his clothes and face, he ran a hand through his hair to get it out of his eyes, as he spotted who he was looking for._

 _Ravel was sobbing in a corner of the room, surrounded by small pipettes under her face, all leading through small tubes to several small jars of glass on the concrete floor catching her tears. Her cries increased again as the fires around her grew larger and the candles over her head dripped hot wax on top of her leg. The tears kept steadily filling the jars as the dripping never stopped._

'' _Ravel!'' Ruval shouted as he neared his sister, but she shrinked away in fear as she saw him approach, stopping him from moving. Her wet, fearful eyes trembled as she saw her brother._

 _She had been missing for a week. No one had seen her when she left home to find a phoenix of her own, as was the tradition for the clan members when they reached 12 years of age._

 _The clan had searched all over their territory, only leaving this part, a part she had not yet heard of, outside of their search._

 _Ravel looked like she had not yet eaten a thing in all that time and with a heavy heart Ruval approached her again and took her struggling body in his arm before taking her away. The glass tubes and jars were knocked over by his feet._

 _They broke as they fell on the concrete floor. Stumbles in the next room reached their ears as Ravel began to tremble harder in his arms and Ruval prepared to attack, but what he saw caused his eyes to widen._

 _A young man, so similar to himself pushed the door open. He wore a purple suit with a Hawaiian shirt below it, with his collar popped up._

'' _Ravel! What have I been telling you, be quiet up in this bi-'' The man yelled before his eyes focused on the other man. ''A-Aniki…!''_

'' _You…R-'' Ruval shouted but the other man didn't wait any longer and quickly ran out of the door, flying away on wings of fire into the rainy night. But not before taking with him a crate of jars filled with Ravel's tears._

 _All this time the storm never stopped. This wasn't a place for a 12-year old girl to be. Alone, in a storm, making her fear something she creates on her own._

 _Issei never stopped looking as Ruval took Ravel in her arms, where she succumbed to her hunger and tiredness._

 _Ruval raised his temperature slightly to cover his sister in a warm blanket, keeping the rain away from her as he too took off, sending a glare in the direction the tormentor went and sent a huge ball of fire on the building, evaporating it into nothingness._

'' _Let's go home, Ravel. Mama and Papa have been waiting for you all over.'' He whispered and flapped his wings._

 _Issei, who no longer could move, watched the duo disappear in the distance before his vision began to shudder and his eyes closed._

* * *

''… **ner!''**

''…''

'' **Partner!''**

Issei's eyes shot open when he heard Ddraig's voice. What he did not expect was that he was looking at the purple sky. He laid on the ground with a fist size red mark on his forehead.

'' **I've been calling you for a while now, Partner. Even that bird over there was asking me why you didn't move.''** Ddraig said as Issei held up his gauntlet.

''Something weird happened again. I'm good now so let's go.'' Issei replied as he lifted himself up and saw Ruval hovering up in the air.

His dark blue eyes glared hard at Issei as a single word left his chapped lips ''Worthless.''

Ruval's aura grew further, his reddish yellow wings increased in size and intensity. A haze of yellow now covering his form and it became hot. Very hot.

''During my little brother's would-be marriage I saw something very unexpected.'' Ruval voiced as he had Issei's attention. ''I almost couldn't believe my eyes and at first I didn't even believe it. A young low-class devil having his eyes on the traitor queen.''

His aura grew even more, shining like a son up in the air. ''But now I saw it too, you and that woman standing in front of our castle. That repulsive and wretched creature should not step over her boundaries.''

If eyes could kill, Ruval would have been killed several time over already. Issei could feel Ruval's sweet but toxic tone reaching out to his consciousness. The devil's voice.

Unwillingly Issei closed his eyes to absorb the words in the core of his being until Ruval finally went too far.

''Sekiryuutei-dono shouldn't fraternize with the traitor queen.'' He murmured with an ugly expression on his face. ''Many will look with contempt at your king for your actions.''

''Shut up!'' Issei shouted at the Phenex scion. ''What do you know about me and her!''

His heart felt like it was set ablaze, causing Ddraig to shudder from the intense hate Issei felt. The room where he was locked away which was filled with ever growing fire increased in temperature, suitable for the red dragon. His large maw opened as he yawned deeply, the fires illuminated his white daggerlike canine teeth as he bared them to the world, before he opened his gleaming emerald eyes.

'' _ **These bothersome birds again. Always trying to play with fire and what you cannot comprehend.''**_ Ddraig thought as he looked through the emerald on the gauntlet and listened how Ruval tried to make Issei lose himself in his anger.

How he hated those birds. Calling themselves the predators of the sky. If he had a dime for every phoenix he had eaten before he would've been the richest dragon around.

''You cannot defeat me as you are, Hyoudou Issei-san.'' Ruval voiced. ''I want you to use it. I want to fight the Sekiryuutei!''

The Phenex fed on Issei's unbridled anger, but his training stopped him from lashing out without thinking. However, now he got Ddraig involved. He was more than willing to fuel Issei's rage with power.

His golden brownish eyes opened, nearly bloodshot from the anger he was holding back.

''I will win from you with my own strength. If I rely on Ddraig all the time to accomplish my goals, what kind of man would I be!?'' Issei yelled at the irritated flying bird.

Nevertheless, a crimson miasma exuded painfully from his body as small parts from his skin and clothes disintegrated.

Ruval laughed from high up in the air, laughing that the rumors were true about the boy. ''Do not mock me, boy. You don't stand a chance against me as you are now.''

To show him the overwhelming difference, he released four more pairs of wings, coming out at ten fully grown wings of fire. The other examinees ran back when the air grew so hot that parts of their clothing and the decorations were smoldering on him.

Ddraig had silently heard his owner's speech. It was a first where one of his users wouldn't only depend on his power. That was the main cause for him losing against the Hakuryuukou. They would use all of his power at once and have their lifeforce sucked away by the Juggernaut drive.

Ddraig would gladly lend his power to Issei. Yes, the young man had gained a part of his respect. He was still far off from mastering all of his power, but he would make sure that today would be his win.

'' **Partner!''** He yelled through the gauntlet, causing Ruval to stare at the glowing emerald in surprise. **''I have heard and felt your conviction to win with your own strength, but sometimes it isn't enough.''**

''…Ddraig?'' Issei asked as he felt his aura increase in richness and intensity. He could almost feel the red dragon stand behind him in the arena.

'' **We are partners. We back each other up. Today will be your win.''**

Having heard the words uttered by Ddraig, the world changed.

The miasma that exerted from his entire body now deepened into a dark reddish black. It was if death itself flowed out of him, and as his released aura intensified, it was as if it could freeze the onlookers' soul.

The power was so potent that Issei let himself get taken over by Ddraig's enthusiasm for battle and allowed the newfound power to intoxicate his being.

Ddraig's maw was smoking from the thrill. It's been so long since he had fought the birds. His gleaming eyes reflected his intense hatred for the phoenix to burn inside of him.

'' _ **Hatred breeds hatred. It's what phoenixes and dragons do.''**_

Everything else had stopped. The arena was solely occupied by the Sekiryuutei and the Phenex heir. The guests were all intriguingly watching as the unknown boy was facing the famous rating game player in his exam.

But soon, they came to know the meaning of the word fear as his miasma had spread to the crowd. They slowly began to buckle under the strength of the two that had obviously broken the rules of Lady Phenex.

Suddenly, an eerie feeling was felt by everyone, sending shivers through their spines as a dull green glow came from behind Issei's eyes.

The ground beneath his feet began to crumble before a deep reverberating noise was accompanied by it.

'' _rumblerumblerumblerumble''_

Smoke was released from the ground as a little bit of dark energy crumbled the ground in a circle around Issei. His clothes were partially burned and his body was filled with angry red marks.

Blackness rose from Issei before it was pulled back in his body. But then, the dark energy lashed out at Ruval and managed to grasp him. The surprise was immediate as Ruval yelled out in pain.

Ravel was watching Issei with her mouth wide open. Awed that he could match her oldest brother, even if she was a little afraid of him.

Ddraig was acting almost giddy as his partner had unconsciously lashed out at their foe, surprising him with the power he was ''blessed'' with.

Ruval was sliced in half and roared as his flames regenerated his body. Fire and flames coiled around his body as if he was being burned alive.

Spending that much energy, even the new Issei would be out of breath as his rough breath was being heard throughout the arena.

'' _huffhuffhuff_ let's do it, Ddraig.'' Issei whispered softly as he held his gauntlet to his mouth.

Ddraig laughed in his heart. **''Guahaha let's do it, Partner!''** and the gauntlet began to shine.

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

The sound echoed and the red aura surrounding Issei began to form into a intangible armour before it hardened into red plates.

His steel encased feet cracked the ground as he prepared himself to attack. His dangerous red aura increased even more, but to the experienced onlookers a certain feeling of familiar dread was mixed into his. Something that shouldn't be possible. There was one in the audience, who was revered by many, that smiled as she too had heard of the rumours as Ruval had. Her pink swaying hair, tangled by a pair of horns was accompanied by a sweet smile.

''…magnificent…MAGNIFICENT!'' Ruval slowly said before he shouted it out loud. ''You are everything I've heard you are. Now let's begin. Let's battle and show who really dominates the skies!''

Inside of Issei's heart, Ddraig had heard every syllable from the cocky Phenex in front of him. He breathed deeply with a scowl before fumes of toxic smoke was breathed out. The undying flames in the room swept up by his hatred as the glorious red dragon emperor stood up in all of its glory. He was ready to pounce.

The silent Issei, enveloped by his dangerous aura, stood unrelenting in front of the fire torrent that was Ruval. Tension grow as the glowing emerald eyes pierced the liquid flames from Ruval that dared stare back at him, causing him to growl. On instinct the crowd backed away deeper in their seats, with the exception of a few.

Ddraig's claws gripped the ground as tight as he could, feeling insulted by the disrespect the bird showed him. _**''We'll show him who truly rules the air.''**_ It was time to attack.

Issei released a deafening roar through the arena and shot up in the sky where their fists met and a small explosion made them both jump back.

 **[Dragon Shot]**

A beam of red struck Ruval, who skilfully dodged the largest part of the beam, but still lost three of his wings.

He returned with a barrage of fire. Every flap of his wings shot large bolts of fire towards Issei. Thanks to Ddraig, who had fought for millennia, most of the bolts were missed. They were hot enough to melt the ground as there were several cracks on the ground, molten and sizzling as they cooled down.

Many of the participants had left the arena and stands, unable to stand the heat and power of both their unrelenting attacks. The arena itself had sustained damage by the dragon shots, punches from Issei that evaporated whole parts and burning seats from Ruval's fire.

Ruval's wings had grew more violent. Of the few remaining, some had to walked away from the heat and ferociousness from the wings. No one could stare at them as the red flames had turned white from the scorching heat, causing the air to vibrate around him.

''Feel the hellfire of the undying house of Phenex with your body and burn up!'' Ruval yelled as the tips of his ten wings conjoined in front of him, preparing a massive ball of white fire.

At the same time, Ddraig fuelled Issei's body with his power as the helmet opened up and a similar event happened in front of his face.

The balls of fire grew and grew until they were released at the same time with a loud roar.

As if they were two small meteors the fires raced into another before coiling together. However, due to being incompatible with another the fire exploded outwards.

Fire rained down from the sky, causing Ravel to scream. She struggled to get up and ran away with tears in her eyes. The fight was over in Lady Phenex' eyes.

But for the dragon and phoenix it was far from it as they met each other again. Both had used so much energy that they couldn't completely sustain their forms anymore. Ruval was bleeding like any other devil, unable to heal himself whilst Issei had lost one of his armored wings.

They were fighting on the level of low-ultimate class due to Issei boosting every ten seconds. Again, they were ready to fight, feeling power still burning through their bodies, until a sudden new power made itself known.

From the seats, Lady Phenex had a haze of purple enveloping her body as she jumped down into the arena. The haze grew and grew until a large snake slithered around them, snatching them both within the span of a second.

The snake towered over them, but didn't give up as they both powered up again. However, their resistance was short-lived as Lady Phenex' voice cut through the arena. ''I believe you are both done. I declare your fight a draw.''

''Ahh! Mama we only just began and I haven't gone out in a long time…'' He pouted as his wings that were slightly boiling the purple snake cooled off and disappeared, leaving a large hole in the back of his clothes. But Lady Phenex simply pulled his ear and pointed at the arena.

Issei had dismissed his balance breaker and only the gauntlet was still on his arm. The use of the armor was still painful after so long. He too followed the line of her hand as she pointed at their destruction.

The majority of the floor was either burning or had a hole blasted into them by Issei. Many of the arches were destroyed, half the statues covering the arena were either completely or half destroyed and what they couldn't see were the clan members dousing the flames that had reached the garden.

Many of the contestants that were scared away stood outside waiting for the fight to end. They heard steps coming from the arena and saw Lady Phenex with a large slithering snake holding the two devils behind her.

After receiving an earful from the woman, they were both silenced into shame. '' _clapclap_ , is everyone here?'' She asked the crowd. Lady Phenex roughly counted a thousand but felt a small squeeze in her chest when she noticed her daughter wasn't among them.

''Alrighty then. With the exception of the life-threatening show of these two I hope everyone has had an enjoyable day.'' The Phenex matriarch voiced to the crowd, causing Issei and Ruval to bow their head even deeper.

'' _ **I'm sorry, Partner. But the fight between bird and dragon is older than I am. I couldn't give up.''**_ Ddraig muttered slightly rueful in Issei's heart.

'' _We can't do it like this anymore. Will your pride become a problem in the future?''_ Issei replied in his inner voice, but Ddraig didn't reply.

Later on, he was forced by Lady Phenex to apologize with her son to the examinees and guests.

* * *

Issei was yawning as he stretched himself on a small bench in the large garden. Preparations were being made inside to clear out the seats and tables to give a final reception before everyone could go home with their waiting guests.

Silently sitting, he was currently admonishing Ddraig face-to-face in his heart until he felt someone standing in front of him.

Blurring out of existence in Ddraig's room, he blinked as his eyes opened and focused on the girl in front of him.

Ravel's face was close to his own, softly breathing as most shock had disappeared. Issei looked past her and saw Lady Phenex with her eldest son having an animated discussion.

''A-Ano Issei-sama…?'' She shyly asked. ''W-Would it be okay if I sit here.''

Her shy and uncertain smile were contrasted to the haughty look she gave him before.

''…sure.'' Issei replied after a moment, seeing her face again after what happened during the fight.

With finesse, she moved the back of her dress with her hands and folded it before sitting down next to Issei. Slowly she kicked her feet whilst looking at Issei with a small blush. Her young mind wasn't able to comprehend how the low-class devil next to her was able to match her invincible older brother.

Sounds of awe came from the devils close to the duo as a woman with pink hair was guided by two of the Maou's representatives. She calmly smiled at everyone as her eyes swept over the crowd.

Her smile grew a bit larger as she found her pray and walked up to him.

''I have been looking for you, Sekiryuutei-kun.'' A smooth female voice said, causing Issei to look up.

In front of him stood a woman with two horns on her head, and long, wavy, cherry coloured hair. She was wearing a seductive dress with high slits and appeared to be around twenty years old.

''B-B-Belphegor-sama.'' Ravel muttered as she stared at the woman, who kindly smiled back at her.

Her soft pink eyes returned to Issei's uncaring face and giggled softly. She couldn't remember the last time a man didn't go out of his way to speak to her.

''Sekiryuutei-kun. My name is Roygun Belphegor from the house of Belphegor. I wanted to let you know that I was very impressed with your fight against the Phenex heir.'' She said to him and bowed deftly. A sudden glint in her eyes caused Issei to shudder.

She came a little closer to him and whispered ''I wasn't aware you could use _that_ though. The way you use _it_ against Ruval really made me shudder. I wish I could see cute boys like you a bit more often.''

Roygun stared at his eyes a little longer before taking her distance again and stood between the two aides. ''If you are ever around Bahalshax come find me. I'd love to test you for myself…'' before quickly leaving with a giggle as Ravel turned red.

Ravel pouted as she closed her eyes and looked away from Roygun.

''…neh Ravel-san.'' Issei questioned softly. ''Has something happened to you in the past?''

''When I fought your brother, I was pretty sure I saw some things I don't think I should have.'' He continued carefully as he played with his fingers. ''I saw a younger you cryi-''

Issei stopped as he felt a shaking hand squeeze his own. ''…please.'' Ravel pleaded softly as small tears pooled in her eyes. ''I would like for you to forget what you saw.''

''Only very few knew what happened. I know what it is you saw because it was the last time I cried outside of home.'' She said with surprising maturity. ''I will have to tell Okaa-sama that you know about it.''

With the loud noise from a moving lock, the tall wooden doors opened once again for the final part of the exam. As the two stood up, Issei had held onto her hand, causing Ravel to turn to him. ''I'm sorry for what you went through, if you want to you can come over to the ORC club in the future and we'll talk.''

Issei let go and followed the group back inside, not seeing Lady Phenex wrapping her arm around Ravel's shoulder watching him go.

* * *

Men and Women, playing golden trumpets sent everyone off as the large front door of the castle opened and everyone went outside.

''Don't forget, the results will be back tomorrow as they will be sent to your king or family head.'' Lady Phenex said as the group walked off.

Among the group walked Issei, with his clothing still in tatters from the fight, to the square and stopped at the flame filled fountain.

''You were already here, Hyoudou Issei-san.'' Lady Phenex said as she approached him with her son. ''We've stopped a little earlier than we expected so you'll have to wait for a while.''

Issei sighed softly. He could feel his knees buckle from tiredness but there was no seat in sight. He looked at the two Phenexes as the woman sent her son a glare before he approached him.

''I..uhh..want to apologize for my rude behavior earlier today.'' Ruval said as he rubbed the back of his head. ''But please, listen. I wanted to fight the best there was to offer today.''

His apology under pressure was already forgotten by both parties as he continued. ''I hoped I could fight the legendary Juggernaut drive and show off the splendid flames of the Phenex. It would definitely secured my promotion to Ultimate-class.''

His heartfelt explanation was rewarded with another smack from his mother on top of his head. ''Please do forgive my son, Hyoudou Issei-san.'' Lady Phenex said as her son walked away and left the two alone. ''He has been a High-class devil for many years now, but even his impressive rating game performances haven't resulted in his promotion.''

''I guess it's okay. Ddraig was happy that he could hunt again and get some of his frustration towards phoenixes out of his system.'' Issei responded not a moment later. Softly he leaned on the side of the fountain and released a painful hiss as he touched it with his back. Lady Phenex had refused to give the two troublemakers a tear as punishment.

The fires danced around the golden phoenix statue as the Phenex matriarch leaned a little closer to Issei and rubbed his back gently. She wasn't born in the Phenex family so it was all she could do to alleviate the pain.

''I hope you haven't come to dislike this family of mine.'' The woman said apologetically. ''Riser and Ruval. My sons have similar desires only fit for devils. One wants to wield power and the other wishes to bed as many women as he can and my last son…''

Lady Phenex sighed sadly as she continued. ''It would partially be my blame as a parent that they have become like this. They justify their means if it helps them to accomplish their desires. My son does not hate Lucifuge-san, but he does know how to spot weaknesses.''

Issei's look had become irritated as he remembered what Ruval said about Grayfia but soon calmed down as Lady Phenex's rubbing went faster. She laughed softly behind her palm and muttered ''I am certain you passed your practical exam. Fighting my son to a standstill will have earned you a lot of extra credit.''

The soft hand she held on Issei's back slowly stopped its movements. There was one final thing she had to ask him.

''I happened to have a conversation with my daughter just before the final ceremony where she told me you saw a younger version of her cry.'' Lady Phenex questioned Issei. ''She almost had a nervous breakdown when you and Ruval fought but I've sent her inside to rest so I'd like to hear your story.''

''… _sigh…_ I see now.'' Ravel's mother responded as she held a hand to her face after hearing Issei's explanation ''Watching memories isn't something new, but there has only been a single recording of it. But I beg of you, please do not share what you have seen. I do not wish to burden my daughter any more. So now you know, my little bird of fire is afraid of fire.''

Issei watched the downtrodden woman next to him, so incredibly similar to her daughter in appearance, but not even half as haughty. Of all species, families had their troubles everywhere.

''I do not hate your family, Lady Phenex. Even if your sons have wronged me it would be a bad thing to hold a grudge. We fight and we forgive. I'm sure your sons think about it in the same way. If I can mean something for Ravel than please let me know.''

'' _Strong and selfless. You're so lucky with such an outstanding family member, Venelana.''_ Lady Phenex thought as she patted the young man next to her. ''I'm certain that your paths will cross again, Hyoudou Issei-san, and thank you.''

She rewarded him with a graceful smile and bow, befit of her stature, and left to go back inside her home. Ready to hand out some punishment.

* * *

Issei remained leaning on the fountain as time moved on, the clock in the city pointing at six in the evening and the sun had sunken beneath the horizon. The sky had turned from a dull purple to a rusty fading brown.

Many of the other attending devils had already walked passed him to reunite with their families and peerages. All the time his eyes were scanning the crowd, looking for the one he wanted to see. The one he wanted to pass the exam for.

Issei remained standing alone in silence next to the happy families, until finally she had arrived in a flash of crimson.

As the magic circle disappeared below her feet, Grayfia stood regally before the onlookers, who all had different expressions on their faces.

Her braided hair and the edges of her dress were waving in the wind. The unmoving silhouette had a mysterious air around her through the small flickers of light coming from the rising moon.

The calm sounds of a relaxed pace reached her ears as Issei walked up to her with a small smile. ''Grayfia-san.'' He said as he neared her. ''Did you have a good day at work?''

Silently her eyes flickered momentarily as she stared at Issei. Her silver eyes had life in them this time and a touch of concern as her orbs locked onto the tears in his clothes and the small bruises that had formed all over his body.

Grayfia unconsciously moved and closed the distance between the two. Feelings of past regret were mixed with the bodies she had seen in the war. Her hands went up to his cheeks as they took energy out of her untapped reserves and a pleasant cold was transmitted through the bruises on Issei's skin.

A sigh filled with release was breathed out by him as her cold fingers felt wonderful to the touch.

Grayfia stared at the young man in her arms. Even though he was covered in bruises, there was still a small smile present. ''My day was as mundane as it always was, Issei-san. But more importantly, how did you fare at your examination today?'' Grayfia responded calmly as she retracted her hands from his cheeks.

His only reply was a thumbs up and a deep yawn. Issei softly slapped his cheeks to regain some of the warmth in them. ''I had an interesting fight with Ruval Phenex…''

* * *

Inside the hallway of his home, Grayfia had just disappeared in a silver magic circle. The glow lingered for a moment longer before it dissipated into nothing. However, the hallway felt a little colder.

Tiredness finally hit him as his knees buckled under his weight. The talk he had with Grayfia had taken longer than he expected as it was already late in the human world. The moon was already high up in the sky as Issei entered the living room.

In the dark he turned the TV on as he rested. He was surprised that no one was home, though he spotted two notes on the kitchen countertop. Under the flickering lights from the news on TV he read the notes. ''Staying the night at Buchou and visiting a sick uncle in Hokkaido…'' He softly muttered as he read the letters. ''I can't remember the last time I was alone at home. _Fuahh_ and having the bed to myself for a night isn't such a bad thing either.''

* * *

Hours later as Issei was sleeping, the weather had changed for the worse. Rain pelted on the windows and thunder rumbled in the distance, causing the ground to tremble with each strike. The smell of rain trickled through the air and in the room, and the bellowing wind rustled the leaves and branches of the trees.

'' _KABLAAAM''_

Issei shot up wide awake in bed when the thunderstorm hit particularly close to his home. He wasn't afraid of lightning, but no one fancies being hit by it. Mother nature can be scary at times.

He turned his blanket over to feel the cool side on his body and closed his eyes again. Suddenly, the dark room was once again lit with a soft glow. Only this time it came from inside the room and not from the outside. Issei opened his eyes just a little to see the glow dissipate and Serafall standing on the spot.

Due to it being dark, he couldn't see the look on her face, but he could see the small trembling of her body.

Serafall slowly took her clothes off. Her skirt slid down her shapely behind, her knee socks removed with ease and her shirt went over her head, releasing her breasts with a soft _pop_.

Her fingers played with the purple ribbons holding her hair in place, and as she released them she shook her head to make her hair fall back.

Slow and silent, she moved to the bed and slid below the cold blanket next to Issei. Her clothed breasts pushed up against his side and one of her legs was moved between his two as Serafall wrapped her arms around him.

Issei could feel her shake softly and looked at her small figure. A sting of pain ran through him.

He turned towards her in bed and took her in his arms. She began to shake harder and moved closer to him.

To see the powerful maou reduced to a sad girl didn't sit well with Issei.

''What happened, Sera?'' Issei softly asked. ''You weren't like this when you left.''

He gazed at her amethyst eyes filled with sadness.

Small pearly tears wettened her cheeks as she remembered the day. In the morning she already knew that it would happen, but she would always hope for a different outcome.

''… _sniff_ it's not fair that people are afraid of me…'' Serafall whispered through moistened lips. ''I've never hurt anyone of the crew…everyone leaves me alone all the time.''

Issei silently listened to her fears. ''I don't have a place to be. _Haha_ but why would a monster have one _uuh''_

Her cheeks were pulled apart by Issei, who wasn't happy with the way she talked about herself.

''Don't talk about yourself in that way. You're only telling yourself what others say, but that doesn't mean it's true.'' Issei whispered as he pat her hair. Serafall's eyes were staring at his full of surprise.

He moved his face a bit closer to hers, so close that only his face was in her view. ''I think everyone has to have something precious to them or find what is precious to them. If you only wonder about why others are afraid of you or why the sun shines, you don't live. You have to find something to hold onto, or you just become a lost life blowing in the wind.''

''No one is universally loved. I'm sure there are tons of people that dislike or hate me. I bet there are more that dislike me than like me, but that's okay. I have a precious few that can tolerate my presence.'' Issei slowly continued as he took one of her hands. ''I know it's sudden, but I do like you. So do my parents and Asia. Already four that like you.''

''B-B-But I'm a monster…'' She whispered back.

* * *

 _An old town, inside of the borders of Maou Leviathan's domain, was completely silent._

 _What was once a bubbling town where goods were being traded and life was flourishing, was now ruined._

 _Not one building had been unscathed by the ravages of war, and everywhere were spikes of ice. They were stabbed through entire bodies, taking heads and limbs, destroying every living thing in sight._

 _Soldiers of the old maou faction were killed where they stood by that demon. Ravaged, gutted, and slaughtered as_ _she_ _made her way to the town's square._

 _Glowing blue eyes penetrated the dying orbs of the last living soldier she stabbed with a spike through his stomach._

 _She felt neither happiness nor sorrow at the gruesome scene around her. Blood was frozen on the streets and the stench of urine still dripping from the killed men and women._

'' _Y-You damn monster…'' were the final words from the man as he let go a final death grunt and pink bubbles of blood leaked down from his lips as she slid her arm out of him._

 _Her small fingers now stained with the sticky red liquid, the smell of iron reaching her nose, but there was nothing. It was a new day filled with death and dread as she looked up in the sky, a red moon shone down on her. But she wasn't finished yet. There was still so much anger left. Her twelve wings appeared behind her again, shining from the energy she was holding back and flew up in the sky, leaving behind an eternal grave of ice._

* * *

''You're nothing like a monster, people die in wars. A monster wouldn't be here with me, a monster wouldn't care about the opinions of others or the wellbeing of her sister.'' Issei responded softly. ''You're home here.''

Her shivering amethyst orbs looked inside of his. For the first time she could feel an emotion that was foreign to her. The emotion of longing.

''I can see you're tired of being lonely.'' Issei continued as he softly held her hand up to her eyes ''I promise I will do all I can.''

A small smile graced her lips as he said that. He was earnestly holding the bloody hand she had in the past that she couldn't stop herself.

''I still don't understand you, Issei-chan. Why would you go so far for me?'' Serafall asked as she moved on top of him. Her long hair spread over his face as she waited for an answer.

''I'm not just doing to for you, but I'm also doing it for myself.'' Issei responded as he mentioned his story with Raynare. ''I never wanted anyone else to feel the way I felt back then, constantly being afraid of something.''

Serafall looked a bit surprised but not offended in any way as she nodded at his words. However, she decided not to move from her position, causing Issei to gulp lightly as her soft body was covering his own.

They talked a little about the exam and his fight with Ruval. They also spoke about who he met, which caused her to giggle. ''Roygun ufufu. I see you've met all the underworld strong beauties now, Issei-chan.''

As time went on and eyes grew heavy, Issei slowly fell asleep. Serafall kept staring at the young man beneath her as her fingers slid through his hair.

Unknown by Issei, she knew the importance of being this close to someone.

'' _I didn't know this a month ago, I was always sleeping alone and now I'm here with you.''_ She thought as she could feel his heart beat with her own chest. Though she was a lot older then him, he showed her wisdom that she had never encountered before.

The first couple of nights with him she slept in a defendable position next to him, but tonight she let go of that, She could feel the honesty from his words when he said that he liked her.

Serafall couldn't remember the last time she felt so vulnerable, but didn't feel as close as holding him tight. Wrapping her arms around him didn't feel as comfortable as when she was next to him. This time, she held his hand, which caused her to warm up. But it was nothing compared to the feeling she received when her fingers slide between his and he unconsciously clasped them. A red tinge burned on her face as she buried her face in his neck.

Tonight she would surrender to him. She would put her trust in someone for the final time. If he betrayed her now she'd rather be dead.

'' _Issei. I think I can finally use my monstrous power to protect something precious to me.''_ Serafall though as she too fell into a calm slumber.

* * *

Inside of the Phenex castle, a few hours before, after a large party for the clan members given by Lady Phenex, Ravel walked back to her bedroom with her parents.

She had been a little afraid to walk back to her room on her own due to today's fight between her brother and the Sekiryuutei.

Her room was filled with phoenix birds and on her ceiling was a large yin-yang symbol of two twisting phoenixes.

Her walls were stained in a deep red and only her bed was a pure white.

She slid beneath her blankets, receiving a short ''Good night.'' from her father, before she was left alone with her mother.

''Did you have a nice day, my little bird fufu.'' Lady Phenex giggled as her daughter's face turned red. ''That Issei-san was a very interesting person. He even told me that you could come over.''

''Really?'' Ravel asked with a bit too much interest, causing her mother to deepen her smile, and her too blush brightly.

Her mother kissed her forehead like she usually would and whispered ''I believe he could help you, and if I'm not wrong he will be in the underworld again tomorrow.'' before sending her daughter a small wink and closed the door with a soft click.

Ravel heard her mother walk away and got out of bed a moment later. Slowly she tiptoed to one of her bookcases and took an weary looking book from one of the shelves.

It was an old book her mother used to read her as she opened it. The age showed it was being used often. Only the sounds of her soft breathing and the turning of pages was heard in the room.

For some reason the book reminded her of Issei. _''The Hero and the Dragon. A hero fighting a dragon to rescue the princess in her ice castle.''_ Ravel thought before she giggled under her breath and looked over the delicate illustrations. _''I think I understand why Okaa-sama doesn't see Issei-sama as a pest.''_

She kept reading the book until she fell asleep at her desk, dreaming if a dragon and a phoenix could do something else than fight.

* * *

Long ass chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I'm such a slow writer that it has kept me busy for three whole weeks.

Let's see, the memory thing with Ruval is a little changed version of bilingual. Instead of the breasts it will focus on the heart. Though the heart is still behind the breasts so it doesn't really matter I guess…

Don't go too hard on me for the questions. It's a middle-class exam, not a high-class or anything so just basic knowledge is the go.

Currently I'm working my holiday job which means I will write only a little at night.

Lemme know what you guys thought and see you next time.

The docmanager isn't able to smoothily edit when the chapter is 10k plus so I will do it tomorrow after work in Word or something.


End file.
